Gokusen 2 and beyond
by yuialex
Summary: A story written about Odagiri Ryuu, following him during Gokusen 2, and his developing feeling for a certain female teacher. The fiction will also follow him into the future after the series ending.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This will be the whole series from Odagiri Ryu's point of view following the episodes of Gokusen 2. I have no idea why I am so fixated on writing about Odagiri, but even so, here it another story from me related to his development from a frustrated young man and toward a more independent man.

To be honest I have watched this series more than a few times in the past, but still, I had no idea how much Odagiri was the one who talked to Yankumi, and how much he noticed her compare to his fellow classmates. It gave me a small shock when I began watching the episodes in detail. Giving me a lot more to write about.  
At least now I am certain he is in love with her.

Unfortunate I do not own the actors, the drama or even most of the plot. Nonetheless I hope someone find my writing a little interesting even if it mainly just following the series.

 **Ep. 1 - The beginning**

In the beginning I felt a little lost after I was told to remove myself from school. Kurogin Gakuen had never felt like a school where I could learn anything relevant, but it was still a place I had spent hours upon hours daily during these last few years. It felt wrong never to go back. I might not have graduated, but nonetheless there was no place for me in the dirty classroom of class 3D.

I felt wrongly treated by my friends and classmates. In truth I had done what they accused me of. Knowingly hindering a fight between my friends and our rival school, but my former friends would not listen to my reasons. They never gave me a chance to defend myself. My pride did not take a beating when I bowed down to our rivals. I did when those close to me refused to understand I did it in order to protect a close friend.

That one incident had a lot more consequences than I ever imagined. Being attacked by fellow classmates I thought was my friends, lead to fights which in turn resulted in the school contacting my father.

In his own way I think my father just wanted to protect me, but it still felt like a dirty deal. My father and the superintendent made an agreement. I would not be expulsed because of my fights, and would despite everything be allowed to graduate. The only setback and request from the superintendent was that I was no longer welcomed inside the school's gate or at the graduation ceremony. On paper I was a student, in real life I was a nobody.  
I was never given the opportunity to say what I wanted, but considering how the atmosphere was inside the damaged classroom, maybe it was the best solution.

In spite of everything it did not hinder me from feeling lost and alone.

Walking around carelessly in the street during the night and sleeping during the day in order to stay away from my father's lectures was not ideal. But what else could i do?  
Like a lost soul on the street I was approached by a older man asking if I wanted to work at a bar one evening. To be honest I felt it was a little strange to be asked to work at a bar when I was not old enough to even drink legally. Nonetheless I accepted his offer after a short consideration. After all it gave me something to do in order make the time go by. Home was not a place I wanted to be because of my parents reaction, and since all my friends had turned their back on me I both felt and was alone in this world.

I began working at a bar named Frentzen a few days later. It was mostly mindless work, but I liked to consider myself part of something again. Even if most of the time I felt like a servant. Cleaning up and taking orders for silly jobs was now part of my everyday routine. At least here someone was talking to me as if I was a human, and not someone they despised.

One late evening while I was outside taking out some used bottles from the club, I heard a female voice say my name. I looked over and saw a woman in her twenties, wearing a little outdated clothes.  
To be completely honest I even considered to just ignore the female and act as if she was not even present. Experience had taught me that stranger usually did not represent something good.

My first words to this small woman with long dark hair was «Who are you?», while wondering to myself how she knew my name. Questioning what she wanted with little unimportant me

At that moment I could not have comprehended know how much my life would change because of that small woman.

She introduced herself as my homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko, and I became perplexed. She asked me if I wished to return to school. It felt ironic that a stranger, even a teacher, was the first one asking me that very question. Teachers was after all not to be trusted, and only thought of themselves first.

What was she even doing here I wondered to myself as I hunched down next to a box filled with used glass bottles, acting as if I was not curious to her present. I told her the truth "The school wanted nothing to do with me." I stopped ignoring her for a second to look more closely at her when she claimed I was being obedient.

When I think back, she had to be the first person ever to tell me that I was being obedient.  
Obedient since I was not going to school. Obedient for following the instructions given to me by my father and the system.

Her behavior pissed me off. I was already at a low point in my life and did not feel the need for any more lectures from people who had nothing to do with me I thought while looking over at her. Trying hard not to notice her interesting dark eyes reflecting care for someone she had never met before. Her eyes and words frustrated me and I grabbed the front of her jacket with two hands. Dragging her face closer to mine, informing her in a strong voice "You're trying to start a fight with me?" while trying to act intimidating. Not that I would ever hit a woman.

When the female teacher dared to say she would not fight me because she thought I would be weaker than her I almost forgo the rule of not hitting woman at that exact moment. My insides was burning with anger, but still I was intrigued. Her strong eyes was telling me a lot more than her words. She was not nervous at all. She really thought she would win. With one last annoyed look I let my hands fall down, leaving her warm clothes.

Not giving up the woman even dared to give me a lecture about how headteacher and the superintendent could not decide everything. Still insisting she wanted me to come back to school. As if I could trust her. Who would go back after becoming an outcast among his former friends?

Hayato, Tsucchi and Hyuga would never welcome me back, even if Take might. Take knew the real reason as to why I had hindered the fight that time. He and I was the only ones who knew the real reasons for my actions. I had done it on his behalf. So that he could graduate, to make his mother proud. As things were at that time it would be the best solution for the both of us if I was the one dropping out. Despite everything I had not seen him in a long time I still considered Take a friend and would protect him by keeping away.

Even if she was here today, who in their right mind would trust words coming out of the mouth of a teacher? Trying to ignore what my heart was telling me, I refused to accept her request. Just the fact that that she had shown up here, at a bar, showed me she was different than the rest of my former teacher. Because of the vibe I got from this female I finally told her what I really felt as I sat there shorting thru the dirty bottles with her standing a few meters behind me. The truth was simple "I can not trust teachers." I heard her walking towards where I sat with my back turned against her. She sat down next to me, taking a big breath and asked me to trust her.

Why give her a chance?

I was almost swayed by her words about chance, and her hopeful voice asking me to put my trust in her personally. As I sat there staring at her face which was close to mine I felt conflicted. I wanted to believe her words, but something was holding me back. Maybe past experiences had ruined my feelings of ever trusting another human being ever again.  
The moment between the two of us was broken when someone else working at the club came out the back door. Seeing the two of us together and called my name, rudely telling me not to slack off. Breaking my weak moment.

She stood up at the same time I did, asking me if he was a friend. I mumbled yet again the truth "something like that," as I turned away from her and began working again. The woman refused to just walk away and kept on talking about true friendship. She even dared to order me to cut ties with the man who had interrupted us if he was not a real friend.

Hearing a teacher who I had not met before this moment order me how I was suppose to live my life, pissed me off again so I told her a small lie.

Just to get her off my back.

I told her I was working at Frentzen because I owed them money. That they would not let me go until I had paid them back full time.

Thinking to myself "as if I would be stupid enough to borrow money from someone like them."

To lie was not something I often did, maybe a small white lie here and there, but nothing of this magnitude. It was after all a serious lie. just considering that it might have been the truth sent a shiver down my spine. At least I had not become that desperate in life. Yet.

As I walked into the club again I gave her one last look before closing the door, shutting her outside.

She probably left soon after, never to return.

Or so I thought.

oOoOo

During the first hours after meeting that strange woman I did feel a little bad for scamming her. But then I just had to shake my head a little, remembering that she was just a teacher and that I would never see her ever again. So why did it felt like a matter I should concern myself with? Concluding to myself that she would not think of me, so I would not think of her.

oOoOo

Before opening time a few days later at the bar some of the employees and the boss was sitting around a round table inside playing poker. The air was filled with heavy cigar smoke and the smell of strong sake almost made me sick. They were gambling away more money then they legally should have earned from this club. Trying not to notice these things I put my head down and focused on making the club more presentably for opening time.

A small stream of daylight entered the poorly lit room through the newly opened door. Walking through the door, without fear was the woman proclaiming to be my new teacher. In her small hand she carried a envelope. In that innocent looking white envelope was all that money I "owed", my lies had become partly the truth.

She placed the envelope on the table where they were gambling. Almost everyone else present began laughing when they realized why she was there. For once they could put two and two together and they understood the situation before she did. I remember standing a little on the side having a little smile on my face to hide my shock. She actually was prepared to pay the debt for a student she had hardly met before. Money must not be a issue for her I thought as I stood there on the sidelines watching the scene in front of me.

I hastily came forward and grabbed all the money from the table before turning around and walked behind the bar. Partly because I did not want the other guys to get a hold the money she gave, and partly because I did not wish to be standing next to her when she finally understood the truth. I couldn't even look her into her eyes when she realized she had been tricked.

When she was forcefully escorted outside the clubhouse, I felt like a scumbag. This had to be the worst thing I had even done to another human being. Would this episode give an accurate view of my future? Standing behind the bar I cleaned the same glass again and again feeling remorse. The glass still felt dirty, like it could never be cleaned again.  
When had I sunk so low in life?

oOoOo

Shortly after she was gone a man came inside with food delivery.

Someone had had ordered some noodles for everyone and for once I had money and I offered to pay. My main reason was that it gave me an opportunity to get away from the others who were still laughing about that stupid teacher. Trying to forget the scene happened just a few minutes ago. Beside I did not want to keep the dirty money, maybe if I used them up I would feel better inside.

Then something made me feel even lower that what I first thought was human possible.

The deliveryman refused my money.

A outsider who needed the money in my hand to pay his daily bills refused it. He was a better man that I was. The big man with short bleached hair even knew how my female teacher got the money. He informed me she had been working during the night as a construction worker. Probably on the same days she worked during the day as a teacher to my former friends. Something which in itself would not be an easy task for such a small woman.

Until then I just presumed she had a lot of money, that she would not have done anything else but to go in a mini-bank and withdraw the sum of money I had told her I owed. Did not teachers earn a lot?  
I already felt bad about the situation, but now, now I felt smaller that a bug under the shoes of the devil.  
If I felt this shitty how would she feel now? Maybe she had been a good teacher before this incident, but now I had ruined her future concerning how she would trust people.

What had I done?

I could hardly sleep for days thinking about her devastating look when she had been escorted out of the club. The few hours I got with rest was plagued with nightmares of her yelling voice asking me to return to school.

oOoOo

After a few days I cracked and convinced myself to return the money.

Since I knew she was working at my old high school, it originally looked like it would be relative easy to return most of the money. To be completely honest I had not used any of the money. Nonetheless I did not wish to return everything at once. Without knowing the reason myself I just wanted a legit reason so that I could get to see her again in the future without becoming her student. Maybe I felt this way lied in the fact I wanted to be certain she had not quit because of my actions.

I waited close to the school, nervously wanting to see her again.  
After what felt like forever I noticed her small figure walking slowly, crossing close to where I was waiting. Giving myself a small pep talk about how I should man up and do the right thing I began walking in her direction. Trying to act coop, not wanting to show her how nervous I was seeing her again.  
Keeping my feet steady and looking at everything except her face I got closer and closer. It was after all a beautiful day, and after all my time working during the night and sleeping during the day it felt nice to feel the sun on my face again.  
I quickly delivered back the money while informing her she would receive the rest sometime later.

When I finally looked at her I felt a stab in my chest.

Why did her eyes have to be so red?

I quickly turned away from her and began walking in the direction I came from before I lost my courage. Before I started begging for forgiveness.  
Her yelling request of me returning to school followed me in my head all day. Why would she want me as her student? I were not someone she could trust. I had (unfortunate) given her an exceptional great example on how unworthy I could be.

Was her words true? Could I go back, could she become someone to protect me, did I deserve the chance?

How could I earn her forgiveness without having to utter the words "I am sorry."

I wanted to at least try to show her that I was not someone who conned others for a living. Knowing beforehand it would not be easy to get away from the other guys connected to Frentzen, I felt the strong need to release myself from them. I owed her to at least try.

oOoOo

I remember getting the beating of my life from the employees at Frentzen. Like I was a defenseless little child at a abandoned warehouse. Not just a small slap on the wrist, a full beating from a big group who I had just a few moments ago almost considered friends, or at least comrades. How pathetic they were, ganging up on one small person just because I wanted to quit my job.

As sudden as it started the beating ended. For a minute I thought I had lost consciousness, but the pain in my body told me otherwise. Slowly I dared to open my eyes in order to see why they stopped. It hurt even to look, but there in the doorway I saw her shadow. She was walking towards where I was lying pathetically on the floor with the group of older men surrounding me.

This woman who had until a few days ago been a complete stranger even bowed down to those scum in hope of them letting me go.  
Why did they have to laugh at her when she defined me as her precious student? When I heard someone describe myself as someone precious made me feel wanted for the first time in years. Despite the fact that the title was undeserving. I had never been her student and the few short meetings we had in the past I had not acted as how a student should.

During her speech to the men inside the warehouse she talked about me as if I was an ignorant child. Someone who was not done being educated in the way of life, and she wanted to be the one teaching me how to be a grown-up. At that moment I did not know why it hurt to be defined as a child by a complete stranger. Those words hurt a lot more coming from her that if someone else had muttered them to, and about me.

When the men began touching her and talking about her earning them money I really did feel like a helpless child. Not able to anything because of my injuries. It was unbearable looking at the scene unfolding in front of me. I could not protect her, like she was trying to protect me. Lying there on the cold cement floor I began thinking about all the dreaded they would make her do. Feeling the panic fill my whole body at images my own head produced. The first person in a long time who was asking me to put my trust in them, and while trying to save me this person might be raped of exposed to any other dangerous situation. I felt sick inside.

Then she surprised me and everyone else in the room. She knew how to fight, really well fortunately. As she was walking toward where I was lying, removing her glasses and her pigtail she looked more like a goddess than a defenseless woman. She might be small, but her aura screamed dangerous.

One by one the men was falling down by her actions, by her small hands.

I will forever regret fainting from my injuries. Firstly because it was not a manly thing to do, and secondly I missed a big part of the fight. From the small parts I had seen while conscious she was beautiful as she attacked the men while defend me.

oOoOo

Waking up confused outside on the grass with her face so close to mine shocked me. I had to sit up in order to hide my blushing face. Both from shame and something unidentified feelings I felt in my stomach. Maybe with all my facial injuries she had not seen the difference in color anyway. Seeing her so close I could not help noticing how pretty she really was. With her hair down, and without the strange glasses her perfect caring expressions was no longer hidden. Before letting my thought travel to far I ordered myself to think logically. After all it was a teacher I was almost drooling over.

After getting myself together a little more I let my eyes travel over her face and down her body. I could not see any sign she had even been in a fight. Not even her knuckles was damaged. For a moment I thought everything might have been a dream, before quickly shaking those thoughts off. Considering how much my body ached and the fact she was sitting next to me on the grass was leading in the direction that she had saved me.

I finally ask her shortly after collecting my thoughts why she came in relentless pursuit to help me after I deceived her. Her response became forever engraved in my heart and mind. Her words about promise and the sentence «I won't betray you» would haunt me for years to come. She even praised me because I tried cut my ties with the group myself. Was it her life's purpose to make a permanent blush on my face?

As we were sitting there together by the lake the strange woman she confessed that she was not an normal teacher. As if this was not something I had noticed myself. I was looking forward to find out just how strange she was in detail myself in the future I thought silently.

There and then I decided to go back to school in the next morning. She was too interesting to let go. Not that I told her that during our private moment on the grass.

Even with an battered body, my heart felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

oOoOo

As I was lying down on my bed that night almost asleep a thought suddenly entered my mind. Quickly I sat up, not managing to stop my voice from shouting out "How the hell did she move me?" When I had fainted I was on the ground of the warehouse, but when I woke up later she was next to me on the grass next to the river. The distance was more than a few meters, and even if my body ached I could feel it in my bones that she had not dragged me.

Lying back down I thought to myself "I hope she did not carry me like a princess". Oh, the horror if anyone had seen me being carried by a small skinny female. I was almost glad I did not have friends anymore. No friends equals no one to make fun of me. I comforted myself with those thoughts before almost forcing myself to forget everything and to fall asleep. After all I had to stand up early tomorrow.

oOoOo

It felt a little strange to put on my uniform again the next day.

To be honest I had expected to never use it again. It felt good in a way, even if I was nervous.  
I did not even inform my parents, or anyone else for that matter, of my change of heart about returning to school. Not that they would have cared either way, I think.

As I was walking towards the institution in the sunlight all different thoughts circulated inside my head. Would I even be accepted into the school again? How would my classmate react? And most importantly, how would she welcome me? I wanted to see a smile on her face just this once because of my actions. To show her that I did not take her effort for granted. To make her red eyes disappear.

Would she smile at me?

Entering the school gate I ignored the "welcome committee" of the other teachers representing this school. Blocking out their voices as they were obviously ordered me to leave the schools property again. Walking past them I had only one goal, and that was to get closer toward a lonely female woman standing a little in the back.  
With the headteacher and a small group teacher behind me I was steadily walking towards that strange woman in a white jumpsuit. What kind of female teacher dressed like that anyway?

I got a big bright smile, and a «Good morning Odagiri,» from her when I almost right next to where she was standing. With my stone face in place I told her a even bigger lie than before. I said «It is not like I came for you», when in my head the words were screaming the completely opposite. My heart felt warmer that it had in a long time just standing close to her. That warm smile on her face made almost all of my concerns disappear.

Stopping myself from soaking in all the warmth I felt from her I opted to walk past her toward my yet again fellow classmates. All the good and bad times I have spent together with those young men similar dressed to myself flashed before my eyes as I got closer.

To hear Hayato, my former best friend, declare he still had not forgive me hurt more that his fist hitting my face seconds after.

Strangely my first thought was, "well that was expected," and secondly "she is watching." The unique female teacher had already seen me get beaten up the night before, and I did want to show her I was not a pathetic little boy. I might not be a full grown adult but I knew how to fight in a fair match. This was my main reason as to why I attached Hayato back with my fist. I wanted to get stronger to hinder me from ever lying helplessly on the ground while someone attacked...someone I cared about? Fighting would make me stronger, even if it was in frustration because of my lost friendship to Hayato.

As the fight almost escalated into pure hostility I found out that my new teacher would try to enforce her students into following her directions in life.

Getting drenched in dirty rain water from a barrow shocked me and the other young men around me enough to stop fighting. Looking up on the rooftop, I should be surprise to see her there, but I was not. To hear her passionate speech about how she was not letting anyone of us graduate as we were now was almost comforting.

Her words warmed my heart, I was not the only one she perceived as a boy.

oOoOo

An: hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

An: here is chapter two. I made some small changes to it, but mostly it is the same only that a few of the scenes are a little longer.

 **Ep 2- Back to school**

On the first day back I was a little late entering the classroom. To be completely honest I had been gathering my courage outside the doorway, hidden from everyone else, before walking over the threshold into the dirty room.

To hear Take tell me "Good morning" from a few meters away was comforting. A small light giving me a warm feeling in a hostile environment. It gave me strength when Take acknowledged me on front of everyone else. My former friends, Take excluded, was not as welcoming. I could easily feel the judgmental eyes from Hayato, Tsucchi and Hyuga drilling in on my figure the second I entered the room.

Despite the s\chilling atmosphere I finally found something which calmed my nervous heart. Right in front of me, in a white jumpsuit was "that" woman again.

When she informed me she would not treat me different from my classmates I felt a little stab in my heart. To me she was (for the moment) more special that all my former teachers. Could I not be more special that all her former, and current students?

Quickly realizing my strange thoughts I pushed them away. Calming myself down I thought to myself that someone must have damaged my head a little more seriously yesterday than what I first assumed. If my head kept on producing silly thoughts such as those I just had I needed to contact a doctor. Something had to be seriously wrong with me for thinking in those directions concerning a teacher.

Before coming back to school today I had realized I would have to make significant adjustments to my way of life inside the school environment. Hoping to avoid unnecessary fights I opted to sit on the empty seat near the front. Hayato would not have welcomed me in the back where I used to sit anyway. Beside I got a great view of the female in front so I took some comfort in that.

As the school day went by I could often feel burning eyes in the back of my head. To keep myself from turning around I began making up stories in my head about what made this woman so strange. Why she was so unique and what made her tick and so forth. It was after all obvious she was not an academical strong teacher. For once I was glad I shared my father's genes, considering we were both pretty smart, and I could understand what was written in my books and not dependent on blackboard lectures.

Despite the fact she at the beginning of class told me I would not get any special treatment, I could see a little difference in how she was treating me compared to her other students. How many of my classmates got her to follow them on the rooftop after class? I had no friends to hang out with anyway, so the rooftop was a nice place where I could be alone. A great place not to be picked on my head argued. During my time of quiet I suddenly heard her voice close by. It was a little comforting seeing how she still cared about me, granted our conversation was not my favorite. She was after all nagging me about proper use of the Japanese language.

To be honest I had been a little worried I would just become one of her many students when I returned to school. My heart thundered a little faster when I realized she still cared enough to seek me personally out from everyone else during recess. Just hearing her voice had a calming affect on my being. Even if I was still out frozen, sitting here with her so close to me made my hardship worth it.

For now she was almost impossible to decipher and more complex and unpredictable than I first expected. I wanted to find out more about this strange creature.

When I finally asked her a question I was thinking about the night before related to how she was so good at fighting, she began sputtering gibberish. She declared I had been "beaten to a pulp", not remembering what happened correctly. Her description of my condition at that moment, which might be true, hurt a little. In a petty comeback to her words I told her she did not have a nice body. It seems like she is making a liar out of me.

It was easy to see how she was struggling to be accepted by my fellow classmates. She mostly tried the academic approach without getting any positively response. Meeting everyone with a smile, and never getting anything in return must be tiresome. It my personality had been different I might have replied positive to her questions during class, but at the same time I knew my involvement might make everything even more difficult for her.

Strange as she is, she made the class go outside to play football. In hopes we would bond together and with her obviously. I wanted to see how she interacted with my classmates so I decided to stay by the goal where I could observe, but still act as if I did not have a care in the world. My perfect place in life.

Were my classmates blind? Could they not see how she scored that goal? The young girls jogging close by was not as interesting as the "nut" in front of me. I had seen enough, most of them knew she was a little strange, but they did not know the extent of it like I had seen. Did they know how dangerous she could get in order to protect someone? Protecting me for instance. I was a little egoistic and felt some joy thinking I was the only one who had seen that side of her so far. Since no one was talking to me in class it was surprisingly easy to withhold interesting information I had about her character.

oOoOo

When Take was waiting for me by the road after school I felt more happy that I originally expected. Despite the fact I was an outcast because of him, I did not expect him to try to contact me again. After all, Takeda did not want any more trouble in his life. He wanted to graduate in order to make his mother proud, to ease her worries. Becoming friends with me again would give Take more problems with our classmates. Because of this I felt the need to act like I was rejecting his effort for us to be friends again and after a few words walked past him as if I did not care. Nonetheless his actions warmed my heart a little.

oOoOo

The next morning hearing about a fight with Ara High students was a certain sign this would not be a good day. After all it was those students I had in the past bowed down to in order to stop a fight. As a few words related to fighting versus violence came out of our female teachers mouth, I just knew Hayato would use the opportunity to say a few negative words directed to me.

Another exemplar of how strange she was, the female in front told the class since the fight was between equal men who had a reason, she would overlook it. Not a normal teacher's response I thought to myself while silently agreeing to her verdict.

To hear her laugh at Hayatos words "A man is useless if he isn't strong," was a relief. Now I knew with certainty he did not know anything about her. Her response "Even kindergartners can fight" made me laugh out loud, inside my own head.

In the end Hayato lost his childish temper and threw the book at her. I did not even have time to do anything else but to watch in slow motion as the book was flying towards our teacher. Had Hayato not learned anything during these last few years? We can disrespect teachers, refusing to follow their annoying demands, but the line stopped before someone got psychically hurt. A schoolbook thrown at that speed could seriously disfigure the woman it was flying towards.

Standing straight, the woman in front did not even blink as the book hit the blackboard right next to her head. Suddenly it was not the smiling female in front of class any more, it was the fighting lady I had seen once before when she saved me from the guys at Frentzen. I could feel a shiver go through my body, excited and nervously awaiting what came next.

When Hayato almost ordered her participation in a duel between the two of them today by the river after school today, I knew he noticed something was different with her as well. Her burning eyes after he had thrown the book might have tipped him off. Most of our classmates had noticed she was strange, but it looked like Hayato also had noticed that she might be strong than she looked.  
Unlike me he was stupid enough to fight her in order to show everyone who was the boss. I knew who would be the winner even before Hayato had even considered fighting her.

If Hayato and I had still been close friends I would had warned him against the duel. Nevertheless I was still out in the cold in that friendship and would happily watch from the sidelines as he got his ass handed to him. Despite his temper I knew Hayato enough to realize he would never attack a defenseless woman. Having seen him throw baseballs for years I knew he would had hit her with the book if he wanted to. Knowing this I quickly understood he had some concept and ideas of what our homeroom teacher was capable of, right?

Selfishly I hoped she would hide her true self in the fight. My fellow classmates did not deserve to see the goddess I had met earlier while lying on a concrete floor. To be honest I sometimes though everything had been a dream. This fight might be the evidence I needed to smooth down my confused mind. A confirmation of what happened that day was real. Or maybe even evidence to discredit what I thought had happened.

As the day went by I had to wonder, would she even show up at the meeting place? To fight against a student? She would win against Hayato in a real fight, but would she show her real self in front of everyone? I hope not. The goddess was only for mine eyes, at least as long as she was real.

After class everyone followed Hayato as he stormed out of the classroom. They were all impatiently waiting to see his fight against our small female teacher. Probably wondering why Hayato had even challenged her to a duel.

While Hayato opted to stay on the flat area next to the river, the rest of my classmates sat down on the small hill dividing the road and where Hayato was standing.

As the clock was closing in on four, my classmates began betting who would win. Everyone was typically betting on Hayato, thinking it would be a piece of cake for him to win. If it would not make my situation even worse I would have told them I would bet on our new female teacher. Just thinking about all the money I could had won if I had batted made me smirk.

I must admit I was a little surprised she showed up for the duel, but I had to argue to myself, I should had expected her to do the unexpected.

She walked towards Hayato looking like she was ready for the fight. The teacher even followed Hayatos example and removed her jacket, but before anything could happen she felt the cold wind and put one the jacket again. Completely ignoring Hayato, and everyone else for that matter, as she was trying to get warm again. Not seeing all the strange facial expressions directed at her behavior.

When an old policeman on the bicycle showed up next to the road we were sitting everyone became stressed. Finally comprehending how this might look like for outsiders. Notwithstanding the fact that there had not been any fighting yet. Our small female teacher also panicked together with everyone else and yelled out for all of us to run away. Acting as if she had taken part of something illegal.

I felt a little grateful to the policeman for hindering the fight. This was not related to my former friends future injuries. I was relieved because there would not be a show for all of my classmates today. I would keep that secret for myself a little longer, knowing in my heart her behavior that evening must have been the truth.

oOoOo

I was not standing that close to the rest of my classmates when the duel was suppose to happen, and I had trouble finding her again when everyone began running away from the police officer. I had tried to follow her because she had protected me against the guys at Frentzen that time, and in return I would try to protect her if she had some trouble with the police today.

When I finally found her again, she was alone with Hayato. Standing close to a temple looking like they were having a serious conversation.

Suddenly Hayato's temper got the best of him and he began attacking her with his fists. At least he tried to. As I watched from the sidelines I could see he was not doing any damage to anyone but himself. She was dodging, and hindering Hayato from hitting her with his fists. Even lecturing him at the same time as she made him fall on the ground again and again.

Hayato's frustration was obvious on his face.

As I stood on the sidelines I had a perfect view of how beautifully she was in a fight against Hayato, without even fighting. Just pushing and protecting while Hayato's frustration grew and his breath came out loudly as if he was out of breath. Getting tired without doing any damage to anyone but himself.

Suddenly everything was over. Just one punch to his stomach from a small fist and Hayato could no longer get up. Obviously having trouble breathing.

Now Hayato also knew as much as I know about her. It was almost sad that I was not the one she was giving the lecture to, but at the same time I were glad I was not the one who had made a fool about myself trying to hurt a female teacher. I even felt a little annoyed with Hayato. Despite the fact she was strong, it felt wrong seeing someone I had used to trust attacking a woman. It was not right for a man to try to hit a female without reason except for his wounded pride.

Seeing them leave in different directions I opted to walk home for the evening. Reassured that Hayatos pride would hinder him from ever confessing to anyone how he lost a fight against a small woman. He would never tell anyone how he lost the fight without landing one hit. That it only took one hit to land on him in order for him to fall down without the will to keep on fighting. She had handled his challenge beautifully.

oOoOo

A while later in the classroom I got to see another side of my classmates as an outsider and not as an active participant in their sphere. I was standing next to the wall overlooking the serious situation unfolding in front of me.

Had I ever been part of the brass assemble my classmates was at this moment? My classmates were loudly arguing, demanding retribution and revenge for a beating done by Ara High School students. An attack which had done to my classmates without any legit reason. Without a care the students present showed their frustration and anger in front of the headteacher, holding bats and sticks high in the air, ready for a fight.

Seeing everything unfold in front of me I can not recall a time I had acted so brass. Nevertheless, maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part and she had changed me so much in this little time I had known her. Beside being an outsider, might have given me another perspective on things in life. Maybe I had undergone a fundamental transformation inside myself without me noticing it at all.

When my classmates was told they would be expelled by the headteacher if they did anything with the situation I felt my heart drop a little. As I looked at it, the years together with me had made them my friends and they were still my friends, even if we were on a rough patch. Hearing them being threatened with expulsion did not calm my gentle heart. I knew my fellow classmates enough to realize the threats coming from the school would not be enough to hinder this fight.

My classmates were still loudly discussing a raid making me I finally lost my temper. Worriedly yelled out "What good would that challenge do?" I could easily envision how badly everything would become if the raided was executed. They might get serious hurt, and maybe they would not be able to return to this classroom. They might not realize it, but coming from someone who had been pushed out from this dirty room, the life out there was harder then they could ever imagine.

It hurt a little that my former friends would drag up the past again, shoveling it into my face when I protested their plans. Still in order to keep them inside this school as students I would not back down. I did not bow down to the scumbags at Ara High so that my friend could get expelled this time.

Take, sweet Take who hated confrontations finally cracked and stopped the verbal attack on me.

I tried to hinder Take from telling the truth about that episode in the past. Despite my protests he told them. He revealed the truth about him being afraid of the fight back then. His worries about his lack in fighting skills, and that he did not want to disappoint his mother. Like his mother he himself had even finally began seeing the possibility of graduating. As he stood there bravely telling everyone that I bowed down because of him everyone was quiet. No longer protesting or talking about retribution. Then Take turns to me, looking me straight in the eyes and told me he was sorry. I almost cried when I heard his apology.

At least the fighting spirit had left the room.

When our homeroom teacher noticed Hayato was missing I began panicking. My uneasiness only escalated when someone found his schoolbag outside the classroom. We all knew that bag had not been there earlier in the day so it was no coincidence. Hayato must have heard the story Take was telling and left in a hurry. When the our homeroom teacher ran out the classroom I just knew something bad was going to happen and quickly exited the room as well.

I had to find Hayato to protect him from the trouble he getting himself into at this moment.

Since I had been in front of Ara High students before I knew which warehouse they liked to conduct their "business" in and quickly found Hayato. He was getting beaten up in the middle of a big group of high school students. The numbers was obviously unfairly divided but I did not care. I did not think, just reacting when I saw them hurt my friend. Jumping the fight and hoping against all odds we would come out of it alive.

It did not take a long time until the both of us was lying on the floor not even managing to protect ourselves from the attacks any longer. At least I had not abandoned my friend when he was in need.

When I heard someone from Ara High yell out "Teacher" and began laughing I knew she was there. A word representing something I formerly connected with negativity gave me immense relief as I lied there on the dirty floor.

I knew at once there would be only one teacher who would confront our attackers. The first time I used her name "Yamaguchi" was while lying on ground inside that cold warehouse. Badly beaten yet again. At this moment I felt I could finally use her name since I was not in this situation because I had acted as a child or went into a fight just because I felt like fighting. I was bleeding on the floor because I was trying to protect a friend, something I was proud of.

I could hear the conversation Yamaguchi had with our attackers. Just a short while ago their responses was identical with what I would have said. In a way it was a battle for authority, which she would not hand over to them. She had changed me, I was no longer that ignorant person I had been in the past. No longer like the pathetic guys surrounding me, laughing at her. I will not say she has changed my view on every teacher, far from it, but she had opened my eyes that not every teacher was rotten to the core.

There was something magnificent in experience a situation like the one I was seeing right now. A small woman managed to scare a group of over twenty young men into running away from her in fear with a few words and a few well placed hits with her small fists.

Ah, her angry eyes were really something. I hope I get to see it sometime where I was not lying helpless on the grown. I wished to stand next to her in the future, with her shining bright like a goddess as she did at that exact moment. It sounded like a good goal in life.

It was not until our attackers left that I noticed Take, Hyuga and Tsucchi standing behind her having watched everything unfold with worried eyes. Unfortunate I realized I now had to share her secret with four other young men. The goddess was no longer just for mine eyes.

After the rescue the three healthy guys helped me and Hayato to move outside the warehouse. With the extra assistance of our special teacher of course. Seeing her assist Hayato, holding his hand on one side, made a strange feeling inside my stomach. Almost like I was annoyed with him. Thinking it was probably just an afterthought from when I realized he had gone to confront the attackers by himself, I tried to let it go. Instead I focused on the good feelings of the sunlight shining on my face. For one minute inside the warehouse I feared I would never see the sun again.

Collectively my friends and Yamaguchi gently helped the two of us down onto the green grass next to the riverbank.

Outside the warehouse I could collect my head a little better and grasp the new situation.

I could now see that my four closest friends also have experienced her fighting spirit, nevertheless l I hope they will not see it to often. It was to special, to unique for an everyday occurrence. I hissed like Gollum from Lord of the Rings inside my head, "mine", while thinking of her.

Shifting my thoughts I shifted my strange misery over to something different. At least this time I was not the only one lying on the grass with bruises.

While hoping she would not try to heal Hayato's wounds like she did for me in the past I had trouble understanding my own emotions. It is almost like I am jealous for the lecture she is giving Hayato. The fact that she tells us we are exactly the same type of person did not sit well with me. Not that there was anything wrong with Hayato, but could I not be special?

I tried to brush those feelings away since they could not possibly be true. I shifted my eyes from the grown and turn to look at her. Arguing with myself, who wanted to be special to a strange woman like the one in front of me? Someone who daily use a jump suit and pigtails? She was even a teacher. Representing something I originally hate.

Someone must have hit my head a little too hard during the fight, again.

Even though my body was hurt, something was wrong with both my head and heart I felt like everything was just great. I had gotten my friends back today.

oOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Season 2 ep 3

 **The man in the ugly jacket**

Not long after I got my friends back, I manage to change my place from in front of the classroom till the back with my friends again (I will miss the view). We soon started acting as if nothing had happened in the past. Since we were all men it was silently decided to never talk or discuss about the hurt and anger my small action had caused me and my friends. I was glad they never talked about it, but still it hurt a little knowing how fast they had turned their back on me.

Still, I knew Hayato was short tempered and the others usually followed his lead, so I kept on working to forget everything and instead focused on the time I had with them until graduation.

oOoOo

My friends and I had decided to skip homeroom one day. I would miss being that close to Yamaguchi, but still it was nice chilling together with my friends again.

We were once again tied together in a cluster, playing games and everything else fun you were not suppose to do during class, and after school. I felt free in a way I did not experience during my expulsion from the school environment.

It was liberating to just lie around with Hayato and the rest of the guys on the grass when we were suppose to be at school.

Sadly as it was, with my friends brilliant plan of deception and dolls in uniforms our teacher might not even notice we were missing from class. Our classmates had even agreed to hide our absence.

The idyll I felt at that particular moment was ruined just a few hours later.

oOoOo

This was not how I wanted to show her that I had grown up. Not how I wanted to show my appreciation for her to give me a second chance.

Even if everyone of my friends knew I had a small history with her, and that she was the reason I was back with them all, they all accepted that I did not want to be the one calling our homeroom teacher. I did not want to be the bearer for even more bad news.

We all agreed Take would be the best choice to make the phone call. Standing in the back with Hayato I tried to listen in on Takes conversation with our teacher as he informed her that two of her students, my friends, Hyuga and Tsucchi was arrested. She did not even give him the opportunity to inform her of the reason for the arrest before she hanged up the phone after informing Take she was on the way. Not how I pictured this day to end at all when I was lying on the grass soaking in on the sun.

She arrived in a surprisingly short time. As she was walking up to me, Take and Hayato it was almost like the grim reaper coming toward us. Still I could not take my eyes away from the creature, in her relentless pursuit of information she looked terrifying. Her eyes was burning.

As Take and Hayato was explaining the situation to her I could not help to look everywhere else but into her angry eyes. I had not stopped Hyuga and Tsucchi from having fun with someone else's bike and did not at that time think it would result in my friend's arrest. In a way they had even asked if they could borrow the bike before they used it.

As we were standing there outside the police station Yamaguchi looked up seeing the owner of the bike walking away not far from where we were standing. She walked up to him, hiding her angry face.

When the class A student, Honda, told her my friends had informed him they would beat him up if they could not use his bike I felt like a child and turned my head down, waiting for the lecture, feeling inequality towards the slightly older woman in front of me. I knew her anger was not just directed at the police any longer, we were all at fault as well.

In the end I did not get my scowling, but she was fired up and began walking towards the police station as if she was going into battle.

I could only watch with worrying eyes, imagining how badly this could end.

Since I could no longer hold it inside I told her to walk like a normal person because it might help our situation a little if she acted as a normal human being. At least for now. She turned back towards where the three of us was standing and in a small cute voice agreed with my statement before once again walking toward the station, this time more like a normal teacher.

oOoOo

Inside the police station everything was going fine until Take and Hayato was frustrated by the lack of response and began talking to the police officer who was rudely ignoring our presence. Even our female teacher lost her patience and began using a few unfamiliar words to describe the police. When we all question her words and she noticed our reaction she began giggled a little nervously in a silly way.

A brass detective in a tacky leather jacket began asking her questions with negative charged words concerning her students. He even acted as if she was a stupid ignorant woman. I was getting pissed at that detective both on behalf of myself, my friends and how he was acting around her. He brushed of her trust in her students, in me, as if it was misplaced.

Even if my friends and I had to stop her from attacking the detective it was nice seeing someone stand up to the police for someone like us. I even had to remind her of her own words concerning not to stand up to the "okami", not to make any more trouble. It was funny how contrasting her mood could be. Changing from angry to innocent in a heartbeat when she wanted something. She began arguing more legally for the release of both Hyuga and Tsucchi since the police did not have the right to hold them any longer.

Not long after both Tsucchi and Hyuga was released.

oOoOo

Yamaguchi took us all to a ramen shop in order to celebrate the release from the police on the way home.

The second I entered the restaurant I noticed something familiar with the young man running the shop. It was the same man who had delivered food at Frentzen. The man who had informed me where all the money she gave me came from. The dirty money from my lie.

I actually still kept a small part of that money on me at all time. I knew I still owed her some of the money, but I did not want to part with a few of the bills in order to keep them as a reminder that even if my friends and family had given up on me, a small older woman tried to trust and help me when she did not even know me. The small bills was kept as a reminder not to do anything stupid. So far I could not say I had kept the promise I had given myself completely, but at least I was not the one who had stolen the bike.

Seeing Yamaguchi and the owner act so familiar made me question what their relationship was based on. She was a unique woman so maybe her preference was also directed at special men.

Even if I felt gratefulness towards this man, I also felt embarrassed. He had seen me do despicable this against a woman he obviously cared about. This man had seen a side of myself I had not even told my friends about. Sitting there in his restaurant I crossed my fingers hoping our last meeting would not come up. I was not ready for everyone to know all my dirty little secrets.

As I was trying to cool down the noodles I heard something which made me think for a moment. The delivering guy said "Yankumi still hasn't changed". What did he mean, how did he know her? I tried to let the thoughts fly away since there was not legit reason as to why I needed that information. Even so...

Luckily I was surrounded by my friends who had no trouble asking about the nickname Yankumi. Hearing about our teachers problems with her first class, and that this man had been her student, made my heart burn warmly knowing all the love she had for all former students. The man, Kuma as he introduced himself as, had a lot of interesting stories about his time as her student. He told us about how she had helped him when headteacher accused him of stealing some money and how his close friends Sawada Shin evidently had loudly argued with her in the beginning trying to protect his friend. Kuma even told us that Yamaguchi and Shin had formed a close relationship not long after that situation.

I really wanted to ask what Kuma meant with those words but managed to keep my curiosity inside.  
The whole story gave me a small strange feeling in my stomach hearing about all the stories about my teacher and one of her former students. Why did I feel jealous about the time she spend with former students?

After talking about the past for a while, she began discussing what had happened just a short while ago.

Our teacher was still pissed because of the behavior of the detective. We all tried to inform her we were used to the classification of being rotten eggs, but this made her even more upset.

Hayato gave her a piece of his meat from his ramen bowl, asking for forgiveness for the trouble we had caused her today. One by one my friends gave her a piece of meat as well. I could feel their eyes on me because I was the only one who had not given her some meat, yet. I was planning on giving her a piece but I was blowing on it to cool it down a little so she would not get burned when she ate it. Beside, if I was the last one to give her a piece she would eat mine first, I thought to myself as I stretched out my arm delivering a piece of meat from my bowl to hers using my chopsticks.

oOoOo

A fellow classmate, Yuki, called me the next morning when I was just a few blocks away from school informing me there was a big group of scary looking students yelling for me and Hayato at the school gate. As he had me on the phone he described the teachers unsuccessfully and pathetic effort to remove them from the school's property. I considered the teacher's attempt to be nothing but laughable.

Suddenly Yuki said with a little worry in his voice that our small female teacher, in her white jumping suit went towards the gang, and how they surrounded her. She was facing them alone.

My smile disappeared at those words and I began running towards the school while clenching the phone to my ear. I almost begged him to tell me what was happening in detail as it went by. Yuki admitted he could not see what was happening inside the circle since the tall guys hid the view from where he was standing. I felt my heart drop, and tried to run even faster than I have ever done before. Out of breath, with my knees almost giving out, I had only one mission, to help my female teacher.

Over the phone Yuki, who was still keeping an eye on things, finally told me the strange guys had turned away. That they all began running away as if the devil was behind them, leaving just our teacher. I thanked him for the information and disconnected the call.

After hanging up I was really close to the school gate, and could see a few guys running the opposite direction of me, hastily I concluded that must be them. Even if I wanted answers I just let them go. Yamaguchi's safety was first. I had to see for myself if she was unscratched.

oOoOo

I crossed the gate and almost at once saw her. She was standing alone in the school yard making strange faces and suggestions with her hands towards the other teacher. Finally my heart slowly calmed down and began beating at a normal rhythm. She was unharmed.

I decided not to confront her about dangerous situation she was putting herself into since the danger was over for now. Even so, I was planning on finding out what had caused this situation as fast as I could, both my heart and mind demanded answers. Concluding my fastest way of getting answers would be from my classmates, and in time her when class began. As I walked in I could hear discussions about what had just happened but no one had answers. They even asked me since the guys outside was yelling for retribution from both myself and Hayato. Telling them I had no idea what it was about, they all left me alone as I sat down contemplating everything myself.

As I was sitting in the back I order my heart to calm completely down. As a mantra I told myself inside my mind again and again "No harm had come to her". A small voice from a different place in my head ruined the relaxing mantra proclaiming "...this time".

Just a few minutes after I myself had entered the full classroom she came in as well. She went straight to the back where my friends and I was sitting, not waiting a second before asking if we knew anything about what just happened. My classmates assembles around us, listening in on our conversation. The first thing I did when she asked us if we were going around assaulting completely strangers I felt compelled to reassure her we had nothing to do with those episodes. We might not be straight A students but we knew the basic on dividing right from wrong. Our teacher informed us about the accusations of us beating the other guys up, and even saying we left our name when we did the beating.

How stupid did they think we were?

Hayato loudly told her the truth in a straight voice. Telling her about us going straight home after leaving her at the ramen shop the night before. Even if we had the situation where Hyuga and Tsucchi had been arrested, when we left the restaurant I had felt happy considering I had shared a meal together with her and my friends. Because of the lingering feelings from that night there was no way I would ruin my good mood by pointless fighting strangers.

I felt strangely proud when she believed us without asking for any evidence. Not many teachers would believe delinquent students such as us.

Suddenly I felt more than a little upset, how dare someone slander my happy memories from the restaurant last night with my friends and her with accusations such as those? I was no angel, but I did not attack anyone without a good reason.

After some heavy concentrated thinking she concluded someone was framing us. Sitting down by my desk I was left with a lingering feeling of being the only one inside the classroom with a functional brain. I knew in beforehand that a lot of my classmates had some trouble learning, but I did not know they had problems with simple logic as well.

How come everyone else reacted as if they had not even considered this aspect until she voiced it out loudly?

From the beginning of the phone call with Yuki, the reason for the name yelling had been on the top of my mind. Well, that was not exactly the truth. The first few minutes when my main focus was to get to her and to make certain she was unscratched.

The name dropping would just be plain stupid, something I was not. Hayato on the other had I could not guarantee, but I still trusted him not to act in ways which could damage our reputation. not that it was worth much.

After she left the classroom I sat in the back listening to the ideas my classmates came up with, and how they wanted to capture the culprits themselves in order to prove our innocence. I could only get more and more stressed and worried as they got more and more agitated with the situation. Even if everyone was trying to prove me and my closest friend innocent I could only feel the dread taking a hold of my already shaking heart.

oOoOo

Just in case something bad happened I followed my friends outside and into a park close by the school after last class was over for the day. Anticipating problems would arise yet again.

With Hayato sitting down on a child's toy in the middle, and the rest of our classmates assembly around him he began informing everyone on how we collectively should capture the real culprits. After being divided into groups of four or in my case five sketches was delivered around so that every group would get something representing the culprits. I could only wonder on how and when someone had even manage the time to draw a sketch of the perpetrators?

When I managed to get a copy of sketch I did not know if I was suppose to be relieved or scared. At least I could easily see how the drawing had been made without me noticing it. The artist had not even been creative when they made the sketch. I could not even be disappointed in how little effort the sketch was made in I thought to myself. It was after all made by one of the guys in 3D. There was no way we would find the culprits with this little information and some imaginative sketches that looked like they were based on us.

Soon after the sketches was divided among those present the groups ran away in different directions in hope of finding the ones behind the beatings.

Worriedly I followed my closest friends around, already thinking of everything that could and would cause even more trouble. At least I could follow them while trying to do damage control of possible dangerous and troublesome situations.

oOoOo

Getting busted by our female teacher not long after the split in the park gave me both a joy and disappointment. Involuntarily I was kind of hoping she would stop the whole searching process. Even if she was unique, no teacher would allow students going around doing dangerous things. Yet again I thought wrongly about this small female.

In a small playground nearby she interrogated us about what we were planning and why the five of us was searching for someone. Since I did not want to be compared to my foolish friends idea of capturing the perpetrators I decided to stand a little separated from them in the back.

Instead of arguing against the idea as a normal teacher she was question my friends if they had found any clues.

Since I did not want her to only focus on them I decided to cut in on the conversation and showed her the sketch, hoping she would see how impossible my friends quest would be. When I had given her the sketch I went past her, sitting down next to Tsucchi, strategy placing myself closest to our female teacher.

As she was ordering us to go home for the evening, the jackass of a detective from the police station last night showed up. Did he not know when he was unwelcomed? As an ignorant fool he accused us of purse snatching. He had no form for evidence, just acting as a first class jackass. My simple minded friends could not handle the unjust behavior from the detective and argued loudly against his accusations.

Luckily our teacher stopped the situation before any lasting damages had developed. Yet again.

Her description of us as young promising men with a great future warmed my gentle soul. To hear the laughing voice of an almost completely strange man in ugly jacked pissed me off. How dare he laugh at her trust?

Even so I held it inside, as the son of someone connected to the police force I was taught from an early age when it was the best to keep my mouth shut. Now was one of those situations. Luckily the detective walked away almost at fast as he came before Hayato's anger would lash out.

Shortly after the detective left us, our teacher walked away as well in the direction of her home. At least I thought it was in the direction she had to go in order for her to walk home.

oOoOo

A bit later my friends and I were out walking having felt the need to walk off some of the residual anger the detective had left us with. We were of course still dressed in our school uniforms as always. It is like we never got the time to go home in order to change our clothes.

Suddenly, more and more young men began mucking around in front of us. I had a bad feeling about this situation. They were way too many for us to take on.

A voice called out a an almost welcoming greeting. Coming towards us was a young man around our age, with short spiked hair and a big cross around his neck. I was shocked, it was Kudo. Even if Kudo had been a close friend I knew this would not result in something our female teacher would be proud of. Kudo had not felt her magic touch and words, and after he had been expelled he had gotten more and more angry with the school system. After he left we had only had a few phone calls where his bitter related to teachers as the main subject. Shortly after he stopped picking up when we rang him, which resulted in me and Hayato decision to leave him alone for the time being. We had even planned to try reach out to him again when we had graduated.

Kudo and those punks he had with him admitted they were responsible for the episodes we were accused of. Why did they beat those persons without reasons, leaving our names?  
It hurt to know someone I considered a friend would do this to me, almost like he stabbed me in the back. We might not have seen him since Kudo was expelled but still, I did not know things had changed to this extend.

In a way he had to consider us somewhat friends since he invited me and Hayato join him and his group of dropouts. Kudo even tried to identify with my former contempt with the school. He who had not even cared to talk to us on the phone in the past now wanted us to drop out from school to join his gang of misfits. It did not lie well with me, beside where would I be if not close to the woman who saved me?

I could feel everyone's eyes on me when I admitted loudly that school no longer was so uninteresting. Hayato standing next to me laughed a little and agreed with what I was saying. Take, Tsucchi and Hyuga still looked a little strange on us, they had still not yet felt the extend of the magic she brought with her into our classroom.

Kudo was not pleased with our declining answer. I wonder if he had asked me just a month ago if I wanted to join if I would had. It almost scared me, but I imagined I would had stood on the other side, behind Kudo while trying to ask Hayato to join us. Fortunate that was no longer an option for me. She would not had allow it.

When we walked away Kudo was yelling after us and ordered rest of his group to surround us. Quickly Hayato asked us to do formation B. What formation? I thought to myself. I was a little ignorant as to what he meant, but it looked like Take, Tsucchi and Hyuga knew what he was talking about. Maybe it was a formation they invented when I was expired from school. When Hayato yelled out loudly my three friends began running in different directions leading away from the strangers.

Since I had no idea in the beginning what "Formation B" was suppose to do my response came a few second later than my friends. Luckily, being so smart that I was I soon calculated which direction I was suppose to run in and took off.

In the beginning I thought no one was following me, unfortunate my idea was not up to date and I found myself surrounded by Kudos guys. I knew I was deep shit.

They took my phone from me, and pushed/dragged me to an underground warehouse. I knew it was not possible for me to get away so I quietly followed them. Even if Kudo tried to get me into trouble I still believed in him enough to trust him not to seriously hurt me or kill me.

Even if they did not kill me they were a little pissed my friends got away and left me with a few well placed farewell presents in form of fists and kicks. At least out of theirs angry response I knew my friends were out of harm's way.

Not long after Kudo and his gang left me I could hear Hayato worriedly calling put my name. Shortly after he found half lying up against a few cardboard boxes. Feeling helpless I could do nothing except nod firstly when he asked if I was okay. Shortly after I managed to smile a little informing him "I think so". Man I felt like shit, my whole body was aching.

Before we could have a normal conversation we could hear the gate closing. Hayato hastily asked me "Can you stand?" as he already began dragging me up on my feet before even giving me an opportunity to answer him.

With me having problems even to stand, less of all walk properly we had trouble getting to the gate in time. Hayato would had reached the gate if he had left me, but it looked like he had decided it would be the both of us or none of us. As it closed right in front of us and the small light we had left us I knew this would be a long cold night. Luckily Hayato found me so I did not need to stay down here alone. It was a little scary in this dirty warehouse. Not that I would admit that to Hayato.

As we were sitting there in the cold, without phone reception, I had no idea all the trouble awaiting us on the other side of that metal gate.

oOoOo

The next morning someone finally opened the gate. Feeling the strong sunlight burn my eyes me and Hayato left the warehouse before anyone noticed us. On our way back Hayato was pissed. Talking graphically about what he would do to Kudo the next time he met him. Even if I agreed with Hayatos words I did not voice them as I was in too much pain to from any coherent thoughts myself.

We had not been free for more than a few minutes, and was walking down a road leading to school before we were surrounded again. This time by police officers. This week was definitely not my favorite so far.

What now? Was my first thoughts as the officer in a purple inspired jacked closed in on us. Had we not been thru enough in this last twenty four hours? When can I finally crawl into my own bed, feeling sorry for myself and lick my wounds?

I had even considerate skipping school today, but after lying on the cold concrete floor for hours I needed some of the warm feelings I got when I was around my female teacher. To see her work her magic, I knew that would had made my day a lot brighter.

But no, my classroom and even my bed and painkillers had to wait. For a long time it seemed.

Stealing? Me and Hayato?! What the fuck!

Being arrested, sitting on those hard metal chairs with Hayato did so no make my day any better. At least we were placed in the same room. We were not talking to much since we knew that the police officer sitting just a few meters away in the corner was listening in on our every words.

Instead we were just sitting there silently with our own thoughts.

Our future did not look so bright anymore, not that it ever did, but now it was not even grey anymore. Just black.

oOoOo

After what felt like forever the door opened and in walked head teacher monkey. To this day I have never been so relieved to see the face of that man with the strange hair. When he told us we were cleared for all charges I was so happy I could kiss him. Not that I showed any feelings on my face.

Now if it would had been her who had uttered the word "cleared" I do not know if I would had managed to hold back.

Maybe it was for the best the words came from head teacher and not her.

Walking out of the police station I almost had a small heart attack.

Everyone was there, all of our classmates in matching uniforms, never worn the same way, different hair colours and in the middle with pigtails, and for once not a jumping suit, standing straight but small surrounded by young men, she was there.

We will never admit to it but I think both Hayato and me had trouble holding back our tears.

Hearing my classmates was the real reason we were released I was really touched. Even felt my heart flutter a little. The damned police officer with bad clouting style was even lecturing them about staying out of police business.

Well if the cop had done his job correctly in the first place my friends would not have had to do his work for him.

The detective even dared lecturing me and Hayato not to do anything that would make us suspects in the future. As if we were planning to do illegal things. His judgmental behavior made me lose some of the joy I had felt just a few seconds before.

I manage to grab Hayato before he would get us into more trouble again, even if jacket man deserved every punch Hayato wanted to deliver into his face.

Then our female teacher did something I never would had thought anyone would ever do for me. She asked the detective to do the right thing, to apologize to us. No one had ever apologized to me before just because someone told them to, at least not like this. Head teacher even protested against her request, but she acted as if he was not present and pressed the detective yet again.

In the beginning ugly jacket man refused, and she argued against it. I turned towards her, while using her family name, Yamaguchi, I informed her we were used to this kind of treatment. Fair treatment was not something someone like us was used to get from police officers.

To hear her yell back that it was "not right" back at me surprised me a little.

When will I learn that she always surprise me and never do as expected of her?

She even lectured to detective about doing what was right on our behalf. To admit when you are wrong. She even bowed down to the feminine color jacket man asking him to do the right thing. Just for me and Hayato she lowered her head to the jackass.

Another one of her miracle happened right in front of my eyes.

The officer did not look happy, but still he walked past her and stopped in front of Hayato and me. He lowered his head and uttered the words "I am sorry". Now if he meant it was another thing, but still, what we got was way more than I expected. With one last angry look he turned back fast and walked away with just one angry look. I hope this will be the last time I will ever see that fake leather jacket, and the empty shell of a man it was suppose to cover.

When my classmates began cheering I could no longer hold on my stone face and let out a small smile. I tried to look her into her eyes while silently expressing my gratefulness toward her, but this was not easy as my classmates surrounded me and Hayato letting out joyful cheers.

Later she dragged everyone for ramen at Kuma's place, well not everyone. We lost head teacher on the way, luckily.

Our class filled the whole restaurant, it had to look a little strange for those outside but we were a happy bunch.

Sitting there, enjoying the food and company I noticed more and more of my fellow classmates began using her nickname "Yankumi" which Kuma had told us about a few days earlier.

To be honest I did not want to use a nickname, even if I saw how happy she reacted when her students began using it.

In my own complicated mind it felt wrong using the nickname. From what I had gathered it was made from

a combination of her family name "Yamaguchi" and her first name "Kumiko".

Since I had not earned the right to use her first name, and a way her nickname hinted to her first name, this was a reason enough for me not to use it.

Even if I called her the same as headteacher, "Yamaguchi" it felt like I gave her some respect and until I, hopefully in the future, was at a place in our life where I had earned the right to call her by her first name I would be happy just calling her by her family name.

For now, Yamaguchi was enough, but maybe I would crack and use Yankumi as well like the rest of my classmates. Not because I had changed my mind about wanting to use her first name, but because it would in a way bring us closer together. Maybe she in the future would noticed how I never use her nickname, and that she would smile brightly at me when finally crack and I decide to use it. The word "maybe" had a nice ring to it today.

When everyone else in the ramen shop used her nickname collectively, I turned around so I could see the response on her face. Her reaction made me feel a little warmer inside, and my cheeks burned.

Neh, had to be because of the steam from the noodle soup which were warming me up.

As the volume raised around me, I quietly sat in my corner, happily eating the last parts of my meal.

It felt good to be free.

oOoOo

If I manage to keep up with this tempo I will release one chapter per week. So far I think the story will now be 14 chapters long. It will be even longer than my master paper. I remember while I wrote my paper thinking I will never do anything like that ever again, yet and here I am, writing for fun (aka not my masters) in a language which I do not use everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is finally the forth chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to write it. Before the holiday I was just working full time night shifts, but now I am a part time student as well and time just fly bye without me managing to gap hold of it._

* * *

 **The lioness protecting her cub**

As I walked into the classroom one morning I imminently noticed a different atmosphere than usual. Everyone was talking excitedly about one specific topic. Kurogin, our school, will become co-ed.

When our female teacher entered the classroom, Hayato and Tsucchi immediately began questioning related to that subject. She was surprised they knew about the future changes, but confirmed that this all boy school was going to transfer itself into co-ed.

My classmates became very excited and dreamt about what they would do when the girls arrived.

As they were celebrating I felt like the only person with a function brain in the room. We were graduation in a short time, and the school was suppose to become co-ed next year. I knew my fellow students was no math geniuses but still...

The female in front told the exciting group it was nothing to get worked up about, there was already a girl inside the classroom. Her.

You could hear a pin drop from my classmates reaction to her sentence.

I felt like I had to save our homeroom teacher from embarrassing comments I knew my fellow students would yell back something negative so I quickly intervened. Informing everyone of the problem related to us graduating before the female students would ever arrive.

First it looked like the great depression had taken over the spirit of everyone present, then they became frustrated, angry argumenting the unfairness since it was only those in the younger years who would be in Kurogin together with girls.  
The woman in front used her magic again and everyone fell into a happy dreamland inside their own minds when she cleverly informed them they would become seniors to those female students, and therefore could build a relationship on that ground.

I often wonder why I an so different from my classmates. Who wanted ignorant young girls anyway?

Still, I am glad I am not as pathetic as my classmates are at this moment imagining an impossible unrealistic future.

Suddenly headteacher and his little helper came into the classroom breaking up my fellow classmates dreamworld, making everything worse, as always. As usual those annoying men wanted to do nothing positive, just lecturing about everything we could not do, and repeating what consequences our actions could lead to.

Even if I could not be categorized as dreamy as the rest of the young men inside the classroom, head teacher and his little assistant had no legit reason to ruin the happiness for my friends. To order us to stay inside our classroom when the hopeful new female students would be guided around school put an complete damper on the mood inside the room.

I could feel and see the anger directed at head teacher "Saruwatari", correctly describing him as a monkey. A name fitting a person like him.

He made my classmates all more angry trying to correct the name appointed to him by my classmates, a result to this lead to the level of loud voices directed at him just increased and increased. In the end the headteacher, who care what your name is, ran out of the classroom with his tail between his legs. Closely behind him followed by the small silly man who always acted as headteachers loyal dog.

Not longer after the two older men left the room Yamaguchi heartfeltly tried to teach us some mathematics, while no one was listening.

oOoOo

During the cold morning, when the female students was suppose to come visit the school, students of class 3D was standing up on the roof with binoculars drooling over the younger females. To be honest even I was present, standing slightly behind them, watching what happened down at the school yard as well.

Maybe there might be a interesting female who could take over some of the room inside my brain which was at this moment was occupied by a certain older female teacher. Oh, how I wish.

I could here my fellow classmates gathers in a circle behind me as they began passionately discussing how they would present themselves to all those new females. While they focused that I could not make myself take my eyes completely away from the gate. Maybe _she_ will be late this morning as well and in so giving me one small chance to watch my female teacher without being afraid of her noticing my studying eyes.

Why am I so fascinated by that strange human being anyway?

As I was watching I could finally see her, in a brown office suit my grandmother would not even use. She was walking around looking like a lost child. With pigtails and everything, she just needed a big lollipop and the picture would be perfect. Wonder if she will still keep the pigtails when she grew old and her hair turned gray. I had to smile little imagine the cute picture in my head.

Maybe I was no better than my classmates when it came to being attracted to the opposite gender. Not that I was attracted to Yamaguchi. No way.

While I had been standing on the rooftop my friends had hatched a plan on how they would create opportunities to meet the new girls, as well as getting revenge on head teacher monkey judgmental opinions of 3D students.

As class was suppose to start, everyone hid outside our classroom waiting for Yamaguchi. When she finally showed up I was a little glad she was not wearing that grandmothers suit any longer. Still I felt a little bad when I realized the full extend of the plan, and how she, an innocent bystander would have to be sacrificed for my classmates plan to succeed.

As the classroom door locked her inside I felt I had to inform her that we were sorry for doing this to her. I might not be an original part of the planning committee but someone had to inform her that her new prison situation was not her own fault. We did not lock her inside because we did not like her.

Her loud yelling words haunted me as I hurriedly walked away behind my friends.

I just hope she will forgive me.

oOoOo

The school had decided to present the new uniforms on a female and male mannequin. When no one else was present we changed to dolls a little. I even had to laugh a little myself imagining how the presentation would shock everyone.

Since everything was planned just a short while ago, I do not even wish to imagine where Tsucchi had gotten the stockings who not even a cheap whore would use. We did not have any makeup but Take managed to "borrow" some crayons from art class giving the male doll sideburns and the female colorful eye makeup and bright red lips.

All in all I was happy with the result.

Hearing voices coming closer we hid behind a small brown wall in the corner where we had a perfect view of the mannequins and those present. A group of maybe twenty female girls and a few teachers was present when headteacher standing in front, facing everyone and showing his face in our direction as well, gave a small speech about the new uniforms and grabbed the handle for the veiling.

Our new prank, even I had to admit it was funny to see headteachers face when he did the veiling. It was brilliant when it happened, until she ran into the room and again busted me acting as a child.

My friends and I tried to carefully walk away without anyone noticing us, but just for a few meters away before Yamaguchi managed to grab us. She began lecturing us and for once I was not happy to have her hands holding me, to have her so close, getting yelled on as an disobedient young child in a way teacher normally would not yell at their students. It did not even matter she was lecturing me in front of other teachers, and even all those young girls, I had given her a reason to deserve the lecture. Given her yet a new reason for being disappointed in me.

At least I was not the only one who had let her down.

When she remembered the audience of younger girls and their male teacher standing behind her I had to smirk a little. We were not the only ones who gave a bad impression of this school to those possible new students.

Yamaguchi's innocent acting abilities in order to hide her brass reaction and how she tried to discipline us was not Oscar worthy. Ah, how boring my life was before she entered it.

Everything shifted when Tsucchi was recognized by the male teacher following the group of girls. He addressed Tsucchi by name, looking angry just seeing my friend present.

As soon as I heard the teacher utter one of my friends name I knew more trouble was coming. Tsucchi had told us a little about his past school life and it was not a fairy tale. Just like the rest of us, he had unfit teachers before meeting Yamaguchi. This man was one of the most judgmental persons in my friends past.

To hear both the head teacher and that old teacher with greasy hair describe my friend in an unjust negative light pissed me off. When he even tried to talk down on the goddess of magic,aka Yamaguchi, I had trouble holding my anger in check. Clenching my fists, making my nails dig into my skin leaving crested moon impression was all I could do at this exact moment without making it even more worse for her or my friends.

It felt nice to hear her raise her voice against Mr. Greasy Hair, defending my friend. How dare headteacher stop her powerful speech. Making her feel bad about her perfectly reasonable response. I had to bite my lip to keep the words inside while my head was screaming out the unfairness I could not express loudly.

This whole situation pissed me off on a new level.

I could not do anything to protect her from the older men present.

oOoOo

Walking home from school that day Tsucchi told us more about his "relationship" and experiences with Mr. Greasy Hair. To be honest I did not make my mood better, but it was nice listening to my friends talk behind that teachers back. A little payback, even if we could not do it to his face without facing consequences.

Later in the same evening I was out playing pool with Hayato.

He was unfortunate in the lead, but with the negative thoughts in my head it was no wonder I could not concentrate correctly on the game.

When Hayato was lining up his shot he noticed Tsucchi and one of the girls who was present during our prank earlier today related to the veiling of the new school uniforms.

Being the friends we are, and not curious at all, Hayato and I followed them in secret as Tsucchi and the girl went around playing games in arcades. Just to be certain nothing happened of course. We were not worried as to that the couple were doing, but I found it interesting to see how Tsucchi was acting around the young girl.

Without us knowing what had happened it was obvious Tsucchi was working hard trying to cheer the girl up. Winning her a teddy bear and other things while making the younger girl with braids smile silly.  
Since it looked like the two of them had fun together Hayato and I decided to leave them alone.

As we walked away a strange thought fell into my head. I must say I think two pigtails looks better than the two braids the girl had, but in the other hand who am I to judge her bad taste.

oOoOo

Entering the classroom the next day Hayato had already decided on beforehand to joke a little around with Tsucchi about his "date" with a three year younger girl.

Luckily for him Tsucchi was not in the classroom when we entered.

After our female homeroom teacher walked over the threshold she quickly informed us about Tsucchi's suspension and all our planned jokes disappeared from my mind. Why was he awaiting punishment?

Hearing my close friend was accused of forcing the girl to spend time together with him showed a completely different picture than the one Hayato and I had witnessed the evening before. Tsucchi had not forced her to do anything, I had seen her smile with my own two eyes.

Hayato and I decided to confront our female teacher after class in the hallway telling her about the situation last night and how Tsucchi was just cheering the girl up.

I knew from Yamaguchi's reaction and how her eyes shifted from one side to the other that her head was spinning, trying to find a solution in order to protect her student.

oOoOo

When class ended that day the guys and I decided to look around for Tsucchi. After some time searching around we found him the same place he went last night together with the girl. He did not look to happy to see us, but like the mask the rest of us use during difficult situations this was his.

My friends tried to cheer him up telling that all hope was not lost, and that our female homeroom teacher was on his case.

Tsucchi replied with our classical reply that "all teacher are the same". Like all of them are rotten to the core. As Tsucchi was walking away before anyone of us could protest loudly reply my mind was yelling out "No that's not true. Just give her some time and she will make a new miracle happened".

During Tsucchi's suspension the classroom was a lot quieter. Everyone felt the lack of Tsucchi's high figure and spirit in the back of the classroom. With his loud voice and fan he was one of the most dominant characters in class.

Without him a big part of the joy was sucked out of the room.

Even the female in front looked affected by his lack of present.

oOoOo

Going home the day before Tsucchi's verdict, my group of friends were discussing the situation. In vain trying to find a solution.

As we were waking miserably I felt the need to turn my head to left as if it was expecting me to notice something. Shifting my head I saw a sign on the building informing me it was a school for evening classes. Standing lonely outside in the cold of that particular school was Yamaguchi.

It is strange how I am often the first of my friends who find her in a group or randomly see her when I am outside, like now.

I could not hinder my voice and uttered her name out loud, making my friends stop as well as the followed my focus also seeing our homeroom teacher.

What was she doing, standing there alone in the cold?

I could see her face lit up a little before she walked quickly towards a young girl exiting the building. I had to turn my head a little more for a second look at the girl. Quickly I recollected where I had seen her in the past, it was the same girl Tsucchi went out with a few days ago. The one refusing to tell the truth about why she was out late together with my friend. The girl Tsucchi was protecting by not telling us or anyone else why they were together that evening.

The older woman of the two was obviously trying to make a miracle happen again in order to protect one of her precious students.

When the girl ignored our teacher, I felt a sense of deja vu. Having the focus of Yamaguchi mind and voice while ignoring her, with her waking after you trying to make contact while you refuse to listen. Resulting in managing to shake elder woman off, leaving one sad person.

Almost like how mine and that same woman's first meetings went.

Did she look just as sad, looking at my back as she did this exact moment?

After seeing that scene, even if it was not a success, I felt a little hope for Tsucchi's situation.

If Yamaguchi could change my mind, she probably could change that small girls as well.

Collectively we decided to follow Yamaguchi after she left.

A few streets away from the center we entered a area with individual houses. Yamaguchi opted to stay outside one of the houses in the cold. With the mailbox close by we found out the house was connected to the girl our homeroom teacher had been waiting for outside the evening school.

We stood outside watching without our teacher known we were even there, hiding behind a corner close by in hope of seeing a positive result. As time went by, one by one my friends decided to leave because of the cold and the late hours dragging on into the night. In the end it was just me hiding while keeping a close eye on Yamaguchi.

As the night got longer, the air got colder. I knew the woman in front of me could defend herself against guys twice her size, but I still did not like the idea of leaving her alone outside so late. I crunched down behind the wall and tried to keep warm as the hours went by.

Nothing happened during the whole night.

With the sun was slowly rising up on the sky, the day of the verdict arrived without the scared young girl coming out of her house facing the strong woman who had stood outside her house diligent the whole night. I did not leave my hiding place until I knew for certain Yamaguchi went home in the morning, probably just to change her clothes for the day, before she would yet again return to the house before school started in the morning. I took the chance to go home myself, trying to get my blood pumping and get something warm to eat.

Less than one hour later I was back and as I assumed Yamaguchi was outside the same house, waiting yet again for the useless girl to come out.

I decided to inform Hayato, Take and Hyuga over text messages about how our homeroom teacher was back at the girl's house still trying to convince her to tell the truth. Luckily they did not ask what time I got home last night. How would they react if I told them the fact, that was just for a few minutes? Since they did not need to know everything I did not volunteer this information.

Less than thirty minutes before school started I left the neighborhood and Yamaguchi finally convincing myself she was safe now that the daylight was shining brightly.

In the morning me and the boys opted to wait close by the school for Tsucchis arrival before school started. We wanted to show him not all teachers could be described as scums, that someone cared for students such as us as well. That Yamaguchi cared.

He was almost unwilling but we managed to convince him to follow us to the girls house.

Seeing our teacher bow down to the girl's mother, asking for permission to see the girl made me mad. Our homeroom teacher was bowing down to that woman even if she and Tsucchi was not the ones at fault in this situation. Yamaguchi cared enough for her students to beg on behalf of us and show respect for someone whose opinion she might not even manage to change.

I could feel Tsucchis reaction to the scene in front of us. As we discussed she was a little strange teacher I felt the need to let out that she still was a bit annoying. She had made me wait outside in the cold for hours so of course she was annoying, not that she knew I was there keeping an eye on things.

oOoOo

When we arrived at school the headteacher dragged Tsucchi to the meeting almost the second he crossed the school gate.

I did not envy Tsucchi, having to be in a room filled with people prejudging you and describing you as a lost case. Well, not everyone in the room, Yamaguchi would be there trying her hardest to protect one of her own.

Looking at Tsucchi's empty desk, sitting lonely close to mine inside the classroom, knowing he probably would be punished for something he did not do made me frustrated. I will admit that he was not completely without fault considering he had hit the male teacher. Yamaguchi had told us about the episode having heard it from Tsucchi herself, but from what she told Tsucchi was provoked and the man had practically begged for it.

My friends and I decided to try one last time to change Tsucchi's situation and gave one last effort in finding the girl Tsucchi went out with. Fortunate because of yesterday's episode we all knew where she lived, and because of her uniform we also knew she went to school. With a small hacking by one of my fellow classmate we found her information in her school database and printed out copies of her picture so that everyone in class could see who we were looking for.

With all of our classmates out looking it did not take a long time until we found her. She still looked unsure and afraid, but knowing Tsucchi had not done anything mean towards her we informed her of the consequences of her not telling the truth. How Tsucchi might be expelled and how this might ruin his future. Finally we managed to convince the younger girl into taking part of Tsucchis expulsion meeting in order to tell the truth, for once.

As we broke into the meeting I could once again see our homeroom teacher bowing down on our behalf. I hope that in the future she would not have a reason to bow down because of our actions.

When the girl enter the room between my classmates surrounding the doorway I crossed my fingers that Yamaguchi would not be punished by our actions.

When the girl finally had the courage to stand in front of all the grown ups inside the room defending someone almost everyone had judged on beforehand as the bad guy was refreshing. She might not even be close to Yamaguchi in courage, but at least she was no longer completely useless.

The girl even asked for forgiveness and telling the truth about Tsucchis innocent, how he had stopped her from shoplifting and how he had cheered her up. I also felt a little giddy seeing the shocked faces on all the grown ups when she told them everything and how even she, one of her school's best student no longer cared about exams.

Like the rest of my classmates, I got pissed when the girls teacher accused her about lying when it came to her defense for Tsucchi. How ignorant and judgmental can that man be? Yet again he showed how unfit he was as a teacher.

Our goddess chose to intervene again, and defend what was hers to protect. She raised her voice against the male teacher protest and gave him a lecture about how he should care for his students, not just her grades. The bastard even dared to give her a lecture back, not seeing fault in what he had done himself.

The ignorant man even dared to tell Yamaguchi she did not know her own student just because she had not been our teacher for a long time. I wanted to intervene on her behalf informing the asshole and everyone else present how she knew more about us as a group and individual than any other teacher we have ever had.

Quality before quantity. Yamaguchi and that judgmental man was an perfect example of that statement.

Yamaguchi did not even attack vocally back, just told him a lot about Tsucchi that he himself never cared to know. Both the negative and the positive. I have never thought about it before, but her definition of Tsucchi as the class mood maker was spot on. He makes the rest of us both cheer louder and smile brighter that we usually do.

It felt good to hear our teacher inform everyone present that she wanted to know more about us. That we were worthy her time. It felt nice hearing her confirming something I already knew, at least one grown up person in this school cared about us. Even if it was the person we originally had known the shortest.

After hearing the girl's confession and Yamaguchi convincing passionate speech, the rest of our teachers finally concluded to stand by Tsucchis side and ask for his punishment to be stopped.

I must admit I felt a chill run down my spine when the superintendent decided to praise Tsucchis for his actions in stopping the younger girl form shoplifting. To be completely honest, I did not feel an ounce of happiness coming from that man. If this was a movie I am certain the superintendent would have the role as the main villain. Still, I could finally let my breath out that I did not even knew I held inside.

Feeling the joy from Yamaguchi and my fellow classmates I forgot the chills and opted just to be happy on behalf of my close friend.

As the girls teacher left the room with his tail between his legs I could not even stop a smile from entering my face. Oh, how I wish to mess up his slick hair, maybe even color it green so that he matched the Grinch. Even if it would be disgusting to touch with all that gel it would be worth it.

In the end I manage to keep my hands to myself, but if I ever see him again I can not promise anything.

oOoOo

Later when we were all back in our classroom a lot of the guys began joking around a little and ask Tsucchi if he ever fell in love with the girl. Hearing Tsucchis protest about the girl being too young I myself had to agree. Hearing him continue to inform everyone how he prefer older woman made me stop to think a little. I had to agree with his statement. A older, strong women was better than scared young girls.

I had a hunch Tsucchi was thinking about our female teacher when he declared his preference. Just thinking about it made a strange feeling spread inside my stomach. Even if Yamaguchi was not a normal teacher I could not picture her dating a student, at least not someone as tall as Tsucchi. In my mind could see her standing together with someone slightly taller than her, around my height would be ideal and would look good standing next to her.

To suddenly find Yamaguchi in the middle of the group making fun of Tsucchi resulted in most of the students retreat a meter away from the center in shock, and also making me forget what I was thinking about for a second.

When she asked Tsucchi if he liked her, my heart began acting strange again. I think I need to go to the doctor soon to check my heart, something was definitely wrong with it.

I had to intervene the almost romantic atmosphere between Tsucchi and our teacher in order to hinder a possible confession, and told her "just say what you want" in order to separate them. At that moment I felt like those words was something I should direct at myself, even if I could not for the life of me understand what I needed to say.

Furthermore, what words was relevant in this situation, what would I say if Yamaguchi was correct and Tsucchi had feelings for her?

I could not make my eyes leave her face even when Hayato decided to change the atmosphere into something more light.

Was Yamaguchi blushing, imagining her and Tsucchi alone? On a date, possible in bed together? Just the thought of it made me feel sick.

In order not to ruin the joy around me I put on a weak fake smile while ordering myself to think of something more positive. After all Tsucchi was still my classmate, even if he was acting a little too close to my female teacher. Our teacher I meant to think.

It was not until after the celebration of Tsucchis return, and as I was lying in bed during night time I annoyingly remembered that Tsucchi never gave a reply about his possible feeling concerning our homeroom teacher.

I did not sleep that night as well even if I was exhausted from staying outside the whole night yesterday.

oOoOoOo

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully the next will not take as long for me to publish as this one._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so here is chapter five. I had some problems writing this since I could not decide for myself how much of his feelings should have developed this far into the story, For now I am happy with it at least.

 **VALENTINE**

The dreaded season was here, Valentine.

Walking over the threshold into my dirty classroom on a cold February day made a shiver run up my spine. Loudly in front of me I could see my fellow classmates cheering for chocolates in a strange song, while collectively doing a small sway from side to side. I knew at once what this meant, Valentine was close by. Old scary memories surfaced in my head.

Being judged as a bad guy from a bad class, for my part, did have some positive aspect to it as well. No longer was I being haunted group of females waiting by the school gate or outside my home. If there is one thing I do not miss it is the hordes of girls trying to catch me on Valentine before I entered this school. I will admit, I was a good looking guy if I can say so myself, but girls this time of the year could be really scary. They only looked at my good grades, good looks and my rich family and in so deciding I was the perfect guy without considering my personality.

Sitting on my chair in my designated place I could only shake my head from my idiotic classmates pathetic joy. On the sidelines from where I was sitting they kept on singing while I worked hard to block out their voices out of my head.

The keyword is tried. Not easy to do when you have a live ugly catching song about chocolate right next to you.

It was only when I heard our homeroom teacher words to my fellow students that I showed any form for reaction. When had she entered? Strangely I had not noticed her entering, but it might have something related to my effort to remove the loud voice. Did my head not know what sounds was important enough to enter thru my filter? As I sat there I let my my head following in her direction so that I could hear her voice better.

She asked the students about their love for chocolate, probably hinting to the crappy song they wrote about it, and how they must really love chocolate. Logic for a math teacher. What she forgot was the hidden meaning behind the song. As Tsucchi beautifully informed her, it was not the chocolates they loved, it was the girls giving them the chocolate they were so happy about.

Yamaguchi managed to piss almost everyone off collectively when she started defining Valentine as child games. Even I knew when to keep my mouth shut about things like that, something was sacred for young men, even if I agreed with her opinion. For them Valentine chocolate was the holy grail.

A lot of girls have in their lifetime tried to give me chocolate, but to me it felt wrong to accept it if I did not also accept the feelings from the giver. If I had received chocolate from someone I was interested in my reaction might be different, but for now I could not sit next to my friends hoping for chocolate from unknown young girls. Even the left a bitter taste in my mouth. So far I have never accepted any gifts on Valentine.

As our homeroom teacher kept on talking about Valentine to my classmates I could not hold back a question that just popped up inside my head. I did not dare to look at her, but I had to ask loudly without showing anyone how much I hungered for her answer. «Do you have someone to give chocolates to?» My mind was begging for her to reply in a negative way without informing me why this was so important.

Hearing my fellow classmates laugh it away as something ridicules did not help my worried heart until I could hear her reply. When she argued that she had «..one or two potential lovers.» My mind became blank.

I do not know how long I had blacked out but I was roughly awaken by her loud voice yelling out «We will win». A little confused I began wondering if I missed something important. For instance who the heck was her one or two potential lovers? And why the hell did I care!?

I spent the rest of my class trying to convince myself not to care. Easier said than done unfortunate.

oOoOo

After school with Hayato, Hyuga and Tsucchi we saw something interesting when we were walking in the direction of our homes. Right in front of us Take was following a girl he was clearly showing interested in. He was even smiling and looking like a cute kitten who was trying to follow the milk (aka the girl). With all four of us hiding behind a tree it was a miracle nobody saw us. Well someone probably did, but the two we were spying on did luckily not notice our present.

For once my Yamaguchi radar did not work, and I was as surprised to hear a familiar female voice behind me. She was wondering why we were hiding behind a three, not that I blame her confusion. No words was needed as she saw what we were spying on, a smiling Take following a girl in a school uniform from Momo High.

With my homeroom teacher standing so close to me, my voice was a little rough as I informed her of what we had concluded, Take was in love.

Following Take, who was following the girl, was an easy feat since Take only had his eyes forward. Following her like a lost puppy.

Into a restaurant she went, with Take entering a few seconds after. Giving Take a few seconds head start we also walked into the establishment, deciding to stand behind Take as he was obviously waiting for something. The girl soon appeared again no longer dressed as a high school student but now as a waitress walking around taking orders.

Even If I was standing behind him I could almost see Take drool over her. I had to admit she was a cute girl, but nothing about her got my heart beating fast. Beside, my friend was interested in her so I would never even considered trying something on that girl because of that. Friends before hoes or something like that.

Take was a little embarrassed being caught stalking a girl by his close friends and female teacher, but soon felt into his dreamland again. Hayato, Hyuga, Tsucchi and I all decided to sit down next to a table while ordering drinks so Takeda could drool a little more without being so obvious. Still following us, Yamaguchi sat down next to us as well. As the clock ticked by we all began encouraging him to initiate contact the girl. I even told him «Nothing's gonna start by just looking at her».

Take being the shy guy he was he asked with puppy eyes for Tsucchi to make a formal introduction between himself and «Maki-chan». To others it might look like a strange request but this was not the first time Tsucchi did something like this for some of his friends. Maybe he should become a professional matchmaker in the future.

I, myself have never needed Tsucchis service since I could perfectly well manage to introduce myself to girls, if I wanted of course. Or I imagine I would manage on my own. The truth was that I have never been interested enough in someone else to introduce myself so I could not know this for a fact, but I prided myself in knowing I would never be anxiously just to introduce myself as a potential boyfriend to someone. At least I knew myself well enough to know this for certain.

Even with the flashy introduction from Tsucchi on behalf on Take the girl showed little interest. Not giving up my friends even asked her to describe her ideal man in hope of her seeing some of those aspects in Take.

It must hurt, to hear the girl you like describe her ideal as someone completely different than yourself. I felt sorry for Take while hearing the girl's words defining a strong manly man.

Take was a nice guy all in all, but he was on the small side, and his fear concerning confrontations did not help building a manly image of himself. Not that she would ever know that aspect of Takeda, not when she would not even give him a chance to show her all of his good aspects.

We all tried to comfort Take a little before going home that evening after that disastrous confrontation, but still a broken heart probably took some time to heal.

oOoOo

Sometime later the same day Hayato and myself decided to go out without including the rest of the guys. Not excluding, but just a little time for ourselves. Best mates hanging out, talking and having a nice time together. Hayato was probably the one who knew of my problematic family relations and often chose to spend his evening together with me so I would not walk alone in the dark streets while trying to drag out the time until I went home for the night.

It was nice with just the two of us in the restaurant we often hang out it. Even if Hyuga, Take and Tsucchi were not with us, we still talked about them, trying to keep my mind of going home. This evening we were discussing Take and his frustrating situation.

I even defined Take as weak during the conversation with Hayato. I imaged if I ever fell in love I would confront the person holding my heart with everything I got. You never got anywhere without the other person knowing your feelings, never any progress without sacrifice. I did not even want to consider what would happen if I ever came into a situation where my romantic feelings would not be welcomed. My heart almost got a crack just by thinking of it.

Since we were discussing Takes broken heart, our subject quickly changed from Take and to Valentine in itself.

As we were sitting there together on the couch, we got into a contest about how many chocolates we got last year acting as if we did not want to be the one with the least number of people who had presented us with chocolate. Taking the number higher and higher. To be honest I do not know the number of girls or even boys who had tried to give me chocolates over the years. I had never accepted any gifts on Valentine and because of this it was a lot harder keeping count.

To hear our female teacher voice commenting on our private Valentine battle made us stop at once in embarrassment.

Looking up from my glass I could see Yamaguchi sitting by the bar just a short distance from where Hayato and I was seated, nursing a drink of her own. She was sitting by the bar right in front of us having heard our childishly competing about Valentine chocolate. It felt like I was busted doing something immature again. I was a little shocked she was inside the café and I had not noticed her presence. Where was my Yamaguchi radar these last few days?

I decided to ignore her question directed at the both of us about how many we would receive this year and instead directed a question back at her that had been burning in my head these last few days. I asked if she was suppose to fight for her valentine this year, remembering her comments in class earlier today. Who was the one or two potential love interest she had talked about anyway?

Hoping yet again for a negative answer and that she had only told the class about her potential partners so she would not look pathetic in front of all the young men, and that she would now come clean about her lack of interest in the love category of life. Beside it was to early for her to find someone. With her personality she needed to wait a few more years until she could consider dating someone.

When Yamaguchi answered that "unlike you boys" she was not going head first into the situation and that she was making preparations concerning the issue I came to a depressing conclusion: If she was making preparations, it meant she was giving chocolates to a man.

Getting more and more pissed at her answers about her Valentine even Hayato could see something was up with me. Quickly he decided to drag me out of the bar away from Yamaguchi in order to hinder me blowing up at the only teacher worth keeping. Just before I walked away I felt the need to apologise for rudely leaving her during her speech. Even if her speech was the reason I was leaving.

As we were walking out of the restaurant could feel my face burning in anger. How dare she define me as a childish boy. Just give me a legal opportunity and I will show her my manliness. I might not have a lot of expertise with the opposite sex, but that did not mean I was an ignorant fool who could not learn her a few things in life.

I could feel Hayato's confused eyes on my back as I hurriedly walked away, putting up more and more distance between myself and that woman. Luckily Hayato asked no questions and kept walking quietly after me. Beside I did not even understand my own anger and I could not even make sense of inside my own head. How was I supposed to tell him something I did not understand myself?

Not long after me and Hayato separated with a goodby and a promise to meet in school the next day.

A long walk in the cold weather cooled down my anger a little before going home for the night.

Inside my bedroom my anger left me slowly and I lied in my bed confused by my own reaction to Yamaguchi's words. As the hours went by and the dark sky changed to daylight I had not found an solution and resulting in hardly had a minute of sleep that night.

oOoOo

Since I had trouble sleeping the night before I was so tired I hardly noticed the girl who entered our classroom of an only boys allowed high school. The sound from that particular female students hand hitting Takes cheek startled me and woke me up a little. Before I could sum myself up, she had already exited the room.

I had no idea why the girl had hit my friend and slowly tried to collect my confused thoughts as I began listening while Hayato tried to question Take about what just happened.

With the rest of the class assembly around us on one side Tsucchi told us all about an episode from last night where he, together with Hyuga decided to help Take a little in order to impress the girl who had just left the room. He told us how he and Hyuga was suppose to attack the girl while she was out with her boyfriend last night and how Take was suppose to act as a hero protecting her against the "bad guys" in order to show his manliness. In the end the plot had failed since the boyfriend of Takes love interest was a better fighter than my pathetic friends.

Yamaguchi had entered sometime during the hitting and the conversation, and began lecturing Take about how wrong he had been trying to get a girl to like him on a fake premises. Even I had to admit that Tsucchi, Hyuga and Take did not handle yesterday's situation well but our homerooms teachers speech felt a little too strict, even for my ears. During my short time together with her I have heard a few of her lectures, all of them a result of unfortunate consequences giving her a legit reasons for her powerful speeches.

To hear her and Take yell at back and forth was almost interesting. I could understand Takes frustration, and how he felt like her speech was a little undeserving. His refusal to see what she was trying to teach him was heartbreaking. She kept at it telling him and everyone else listening in, about how he should present himself to someone he liked and all he had done wrong so far. Still, when she hit him I felt a little sorry for him as he was lying there on the dirty floor surrounded by chairs and empty desks.

Having visited Yamaguchi's powerful fist before I knew she was holding back when she hit Take, but for most of those around it looked like she had done her worst, shocking her students.

Boy, today was not Takes day.

First he got hit by the girl he liked, and almost ordered never to approach her again. Then the whole class heard about the embarrassing situation from the day before. And then getting a lecture from the only female still left in the room, even getting hit so hard he fell to the floor by that same female.

As our homeroom teachers continued to yell at the younger man on the floor about love and how everyone must work hard for their own happiness I felt her words hit deep. As it often was with her speeches, we could all learn something about ourselves during her moral lectures. Listening to her words I continued to sit still on my chair letting her words flow over me. I even had my head down as if I could feel her disappointing words as if they were directed directly at me and not Take.

If I ever find someone to love with all my heart, I will approach that person with the direction given by Yamaguchi at this moment. I will work hard for my happiness, and I will manage to make my future love see me for myself and not someone I was not. Maybe I will not find my love for years to come, but maybe I will. Maybe the situation would not ideal and I must wait a while for our life status to change. I will during the waiting period keep on trying to make the situation more easy so that our future might become ideal. Our future together.

Until that day Yamaguchi's words will follow me, train me in how to be a better person for my true love, whoever that might be.

After the harsh lecture Take quickly got up on his feet and ran out of the classroom.

I could understand how this whole situation was uncomfortable for him so me and my friends decided to let him run away on his own, silently agreeing to collectively look for him after school when he hopefully had cooled a little down while reflecting over his actions and Yamaguchi's lecture.

Since we were not known for our patience, when school was over for the day we imminently ran out and began searching for Take in pairs. Unfortunate we had to give up when it became too late and our stomachs was screaming after some food.

We promised there and then between ourselves to give our support and comfort when we saw him the next morning.

oOoOo

The next day Take did not come to school.

Once again my closest friends and I decided yet again to go out searching for him after school in hope for a different result than the night before. Since Take was always trying to protect his mother against his problems we all agreed to focus our search outside his home considering he had probably left his house in the morning as usual even if he had planned to skip school.

Outside the restaurant where the girl from Momo High was working we found our homeroom teacher acting strange and looking thru the windows as if she was stalking someone. I felt good knowing that Yamaguchi still cared about Take even if she gave him the brutal lecture the day before.

Yamaguchi was a little embarrassed getting caught by us, but this was soon forgotten when Tsucchi admitted to her that we were all worried about Take. Our female teacher walked towards us as if she was going to hug the one closest to her in order to show her support.

Seeing her reach her arms out I took a step forward, hindering her from hugging one of my close friends and quickly told her to shut up. No hugging between my male friends and female teacher was ever going to happen as long as I am present. Strike that, it was never going to happen period.

As we walked into the restaurant as a group it was easy to see Take was not present. Even if he often defined himself as quite small (something he was) he was still easy to notice in a room with his hair style and color. Up from the second floor we heard a group of college students joking around about a fight between their friend and a guy that sounded like Take by their description. How many small guys was in love with a girl called Maki who already had a boyfriend? Not that many related to this restaurant I think.

With our homeroom teacher in front we all went up the stairs and confronted them. Even if I was standing behind Yamaguchi, I could feel her anger directed at the group of young men in front of her. After scaring them a little we got the information we needed and began running to the riverside they said the fight was suppose to take place between Take and Makis boyfriend.

What was Take thinking? Taking on a fight with an older guy who knew how to box? If this was something someone did for love, maybe I was lucky that I had never felt like that before. To almost purposely getting hurt just because a few words directed at someone else was a little strange for me. Of course I would put up with a fight for my friends, to protect them, but this was something completely different. This situation was Take handing his ass to someone who just wanted him to bleed for fun.

Finally we found them fighting on the rocks right next to the riverbed it was obvious who was winning and who was losing. Take was hit again and again, but he never gave up trying to hit the other guy. Take never even gave an effort in order to defend himself himself from the punches. my friends main focus was oy yelling for the other guy to take back his words concerning the girl Take had feelings for, and the other guy was dating. Well, one of the girls that guy was dating it seemed.

It was hard seeing my friend getting beaten up like that, with him falling down on the hard rocks again and again.

In the end I lost my will to just stand there watching and began running towards the two fighting guys. Her voice stopped me almost at once. I admit I did not agree with Yamaguchi ordering us to not intervene, but when she argued her case in just a few words and I was left standing still feeling proud of my friend, even if he losing by a mile.

Like my friends I decided to stand there showing my support to my friend quietly, watching Take stand up for himself again and again. I decided at that moment that I would try to train Take a little more in the near future when it came to fighting. I did not know to much, but I had a few tricks up my sleeve that might help Take if he ever came across similar unjust situations.

When the girl arrived, I felt a little pissed. My friend was getting his ass beaten up defending her, and her first words while looking at the situation was related to why Take was fighting when she had ordered Take to never approach her again. I decided to tell her the truth, about how Take was in that fight defending her honor against her own boyfriend.

Usually I do not like it when someone takes over my conversation but when Yamaguchi decided to tell the schoolgirl in little more detail about the reason for the fight, I could only feel a little pride inside. My mind and the woman's mind standing next to me had the same opinion about this ignorant girl, and how to inform her about her mistake. I cut in again telling the girl more about the episode leading to the scene in front of us, telling her about how her boyfriend was playing around with more than just one girl, she was not his only girlfriend and Take was trying to change the young man's philosophy concerning girls and exclusive dating.

The stupid girl had just a small reaction, but obviously concluded to stand next to us watching as the fight unfolded in front is us. Watching the unjust situation where her boyfriend looked like he was having fun beating up a smaller younger man. He was even taunting my friend mentally in between the punches.

I did not even notice my teacher moving from my side until she managed to hinder the college students clenched fist from hitting Take hard in the face. From us outsiders it did not look like anything was wrong with her grip, but after seeing her fight a few times I knew the deadly power in her small hands. As Yamaguchi hand was holding his fist back I could almost hear his bones cranking from her strength.

The pathetic guy even tried to hit the female teacher, but as usual Yamaguchi manage to dodge and intimidate the attacker with a punch of her own stopping just a few millimeters from his ugly face without even touching him, showing her power.

The goddess was back, protecting her cubs. After she managed to get her silence message thru to the cave man he backed away. Take who was having trouble standing straight from all the beating his body had endured began collapsing.

I have no idea as to why I felt a stab in my heart when Yamaguchi manage to stop Takes fall and in doing so was hugging him. Had I not just argued with myself that I would hinder Yamaguchi from hugging one of my friends? Still, I could not be angry with the situation considering what Take had just gone through. The two of them even had a small heart to heart. Even if I could not hear all the words I knew that she was comforting and congratulating Take about his fight.

The burning stabbing I felt in my heart must be because I was concerned for my friends health. Yes, that must be the reason.

Gently with Yamaguchi's assistance Take fell to the ground. As a unit me and my friends finally decided to act and walked towards them. Brush of some imaginary dirt we helped Take stand again, giving silent comfort and congratulation.

When Mr. Scumbag who had surprisingly not left yet decided to talk down on Take and Yamaguchi's «weak» student I could feel a new glorious lecture coming from the older woman standing next to me. She grilled him about which one could consider the weak one, a young man who knew he would lose a fight but decided to enter it to protect someone or a older one who fought almost just for his own amusement.

When the high school girl walked forward, ignore her boyfriend, and instead voluntary reached forward her hand to Take giving him her handkerchief I felt a little proud on behalf of my friend. Even so I still did not like the girl that much. She was not good enough for my friend, she had already shown she had a bad judgment of character, and in future she might hurt my friend mentally again.

At least she told Take she was sorry. He was so happy he was blushing.

It was not until the fight was over I noticed the male teacher, Kujo. As Yamaguchi was talking to him I began understanding there was a lot more between those two teachers than I had first noticed.

I have always felt a strong dislike towards him every time I saw him standing close to my female teacher outside and inside the schools arena. My dislike was stronger than I normally felt towards teachers, but for now I have no idea as to why he annoyed me so much.

oOoOo

The day after Takes fight was official Valentine day.

During homeroom class Yamaguchi gifted all of her young male students with a gift wrapped chocolate. I will never admit it to anyone, but the first time I have ever received and accepted a Valentine chocolate was in a room with over twenty other guys getting exactly the same gift.

Still I felt a little giddily as I opened the gift... finding a strange brown lump.

I felt a little disappointed as I was looking at the chocolate.

The first Valentine chocolate I had ever accepted looked like this.

Was it ever eat even be eatable? For my own health I concluded to wait until a few of my classmates tried it before taking a taste myself.

Hearing the words from a fellow student about how nice it tasted I gave it a pass and took the chance to taste the brown lump. As I took the first bite I could feel the feelings she had put into the chocolate, making me feel happy.

It might not look like much, but like the woman who made it, the chocolate surprised me and left a nice feeling both in my mouth and heart.

As my first accepted Valentine chocolate I felt like it was perfect. Just like the woman gifting me with the chocolate.

oOoOo

Later, right after school me and the rest of the class had decided to go out together since a lot of the guys needed to forget the sorrow of not catching any girlfriends for this Valentine as well. Not far from the school gate we came across a situation I wish we had never witnessed.

I was standing in front, surrounded on both sides by my classmates, with a perfect view of my female teacher giving the male teacher from the day before Valentine chocolate. The gift was even bigger than the one I received, and this hurt a little.

As my friends began making fun of the situation I was trying hard to hold my stand and not loose my temper. I wanted to run up to them, take his chocolate, throw in in the ground and jump on it like a spoiled child.

Reality was something different unfortunate. As I stood still, I watched the man accept her chocolate with a smile. Before he could give her a reply my classmates distracted her attention from the man and towards where we were standing.

I felt a little better when her focus shifted from the older mans smiling face and towards us when she heard some of the comments my classmates had yelled at them.

As long as she was running after my schoolmates and myself in embarrassment I felt a little better inside knowing she for a moment forgot the other man.

I felt a small satisfaction knowing the two teachers were no longer standing next to each other, and just to be on the safe side I crossed my fingers hoping the man would not return her affection on white day.

oOoOo

AN: so I hope you still like this story, and that you will keep in following it as I write it. Hope to hear from whoever is reading it :)  
Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: in the past I have always been a little annoyed in writers who put their story on hold just so they can begin new projects, and now I am guilty of the same myself. I have no excuse except I find the one shots I write for the drama Love o2o (posted in ao3) a lot easier to write right now than Gokusen 2 ff. Even so, I will complete this story, and the other one I write as one shots so I do not feel the strong need to update like I feel for this story._

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hyuga and his big head**

I knew we were soon suppose to graduate, it was something the most of my classmates tried not to reflect to hard over.

Most of us were misfits which would not fit easily into the big world outside classrooms. To be honest, most of us did not even fit into this old, tagged dirty room. Even so we came every morning, well almost every morning at least, trying to fit into this small sphere of classmates with similar problems. Hiding behind each other and the rest of the world.

My depressing thoughts was interrupted when our homeroom teacher decided to stand in front next to the black board, loudly telling us about preparation for the future. I felt a chill go thru my body. Knowing we might yet again make her teaching job more difficult, and how she wished for us to confront aspects in life we had no wish to share with anyone.

With her as our representative, I can only imagine all the trouble she might get with the administration when it came to her students lack of future planning. Headteacher monkey might already have started breathing down her neck about our uselessness.

She might change a lot in our time together, but still, I do not think Yamaguchi's miracle work could make our angst and despair for the real world disappear, even if we like to pretend it did not matter.

Everyday I hear jokes about how we do not need school in real life "outside of these walls", and that we can get work anywhere. Still, everyday almost everyone of us are sitting by our desk trying to learn mathematics equalsions we our self define as useless. We are afraid, but do not dare to show it in case someone will make fun of our feelings.

To hear my friends almost innocent replies about everything fixing itself in the future almost made me laugh. I knew how hard life outside the classroom could be, I had been there. I had worked on the lowest level on the ladder. I knew it would not be as easy as my friends liked to imagined.

Even so, I had not planned what I wanted to do with my future. All I knew was that I had a lot of things I did not want to do, like following my father's footsteps. Still, this hardly makes the choice easier.

To hear Yamaguchi's suggestion collecting data concerning our future plans in form of holding interviews I could only wish her good luck while shaking my head at her idea. She wanted to interview us all one by one in hope to prepare us for something we all dreaded. I can only imagine all the useless replies she would receive in return for her concerns.

Sitting with Hyuga next to me I could not help feeling a little concerned related to my friend and his situation. I knew he was working a lot during night-time, which resulted in him often sleeping during class as he did today.

From what I had gathers from small bits of conversations here and there, it was similar to the work I did at Frentzen. A little bartending, a lot of cleaning up and staying around a crowd that might not be so good for a legal development of his identity.

Yamaguchi had decided to use the classroom in order to perform the interviews and banned the rest of us out in the hallway, waiting for our name to be called out signaling out turn to be interviewed.

As Hyuga was inside with Yamaguchi I decided to skip out on my own interview. I did not wish for her to know I had no plans for the future. I had seriously began thinking about a future after meeting her, my female role model, but nothing concrete, not even a brick was planned and I did not want to disappoint her yet again with my ignorance.

Walking away from the door through the hallway I felt most of my classmates followed as well. At least I am not the only one skipping, maybe now she might not take special notice of me missing the interview.

Hayato, Tsucchi, Take and me all decided to wait in the closest skating park for Hyuga. This was one of our regular hangout places when one or more of us might be held up in school a little longer, and since no one of us usually wanted to stay in school longer than the bare minimum we had this meeting ground just outside the gate. During this time of day there was usually no one here, and since it was a little hidden from the schoolyard the teachers would not notice us hanging around.

A few minutes after us Hyuga entered the park as well.

I might not be the most talkative guy to ever walk on this planet but when it comes to friends and such I had a eye for discovering things. Compared to my friends I was usually the first one who noticed if one of them had troubles at home or who my friends should not get into a fight with. Even if they had stuck close together for the time I was away, I knew I was still the one who had the most realistic view on life.

Right now for instance I knew there was something strange with Hyuga's workplace.  
When he informed us about his work situation, and his generous salary I could feel all my friends reacting negative for once as well.

In itself, to work was not a bad thing, but we were so close to graduation. So close to never collectively meet everyday in a smelly classroom anymore, and Hyuga was using all his free time working and sleeping during class.

To be honest I felt a little rejected, and I could see on my friends faces they had similar thoughts. Still, I was a little worried, I knew something was wrong with the picture Hyuga was describing. Hyuga earned too much money considering how he was a young person without completed education and no real experience. I was afraid for my friend, even if his head was beginning to grow a little too big for his shoulders.

oOoOo

Hayato and I live in the same direction and because of this we often walk home together. Hayato usually talks a lot more than me and is therefor the one controlling the conversation while I reply in short answers. Since Hyuga had rejected playing with us yet again today because of work Hayato decided on the future was today's topic.

When my close friend asked me what I had planned for my future, I could reply easily that I had not yet decided. Sending back the question to him he replied with a similar uncertainty about his future. As we were walking down the street I found a strange wallet on the ground in front of me. Picking it up we both looked at it wondering what we were suppose to do now. The wallet was made of a traditional red fabric with a childish picture of a smiling, big bald man.

Right next to where I picked up the wallet we heard a drunken voice argue inside a stand that he had money. The both of us walked under the fabrics dividing the stand from the outside, looking inside to see if the voice belonged to the owner of the wallet we just found. Our hunch was correct and the big teddy bear guy decided to order drinks for the both of us as a thank you.

He forcefully dragged us down on both sides of him laughing and hugging us. We argued against the alcoholic drinks since we were minors, our high school uniforms being an obvious clue for anyone else than this drunk man.

One good deed resulted into hard laboured work. Hayato on one side of the big drunk man and me on the other side following his drunken description we almost carrying the teddy bear man home. Even if the man could hardly stand, he at least knew the correct direction of his home.

As the drunk man began talking about his "Ojou" and how she would not be happy seeing him so drunk, me and Hayato had to stop for a moment deciding if it was worth sacrificing our health helping this man. The title Ojou was not commonly used for persons high school students such as us was suppose to be in contact with.

To hear this drunk man drunkenly rambling on about a beautiful female as the fourth generation of the Oedo family I knew we might have decided to assist the wrong person. I did not have any personal relationship with the Yakuza, but I knew enough to have heard the family name Oedo.

Finally we found the house the big bald man man was leading us towards.

I did not want to believe the drunk man was telling the truth about his connection to the Oedo family but there right in front of me was a old wooden plate with the name "Oedo family". What kind of trouble was Hayato and I getting us into. Walking into the front part of the traditional built house I began thinking of how Yamaguchi might have to come and rescue us again.

Standing inside the obviously traditional house with the drunk teddy bear on the floor in front of us, I did not feel so great. I shifted my eyes a little to the side-line and noticed Hayatos reaction as well. After entering as requested by the drunk man two scary looking men in traditional clothing came forward. Seeing the situation they began thanking us for bringing their drunk friend home safe. Without being too obvious I tried to give Hayato a silent message about how we should get the hell away as fast as we could without disrespecting anyone.

The older solber men decided to give us some gifts for helping one of their members. Not wanting to be inside the property any longer than necessary we tried to politely decline as we slowly tried to walk backwards.

Hearing one of the traditional men, probably a Yakuza, asking us to join them inside the house I was even more afraid to decline the hospitality and fearing what would happen if we turned our back to them and walked out the doorway.

On my right hand side I could hear the front door opening behind me and a familiar female voice yelling out that she was home. Since I did not expect seeing her in this house, my brain had to use a few seconds to understand who was now standing in front of me. My female homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi.

It looked like she had not fully understood the situation as well since she just registered me and Hayato presents and invited us to follow her into the next room. After a few steps she suddenly stopped and finally comprehended that two of her male high school students was standing inside her house. Next to Yakuza members connected to the same household. It was all unreal.

Hearing her shocked, almost rude words "Why are you here?" made me realise it was not a mistake, she was part of this household, part of the Oedo family. And here I was afraid if she ever found out I had entered a house related to the Yakuza.

Since we all knew this was something which had to be discussed in a little more detail we followed the residents and our teacher into a sitting room with an elderly man, who was sitting by a traditional table.

Being asked to drink tea with high ranking Yakuza members was even more surreal, but still here I sat next to Hayato on one side of the table with four scary looking men on the other side. With Hayato in the middle and me on one side, Yamaguchi decided to sit down on the other side of Hayato. We could all feel the pressing silence of the room almost choking us.

Hayato as usual was impatient and could no longer keep his questions inside and leaned towards Yamaguchi and asked her "You're suppose to be the beautiful Ojou?" Even if it was similar to the question I myself wanted to ask, I would had formulated it a little different.

To witnessed our teachers confirmation to the question made me feel, well to be honest I have no idea what I felt at this very moment. The only thing I knew was that her family connection would explain how a small female such as herself was not scared when my fellow classmates yelled at her, or how she managed to easily beat up guys twice her size.

Just to be completely certain I fully understood this situation I asked the elderly man at the head of the table what the Oedo family was. Seeing him and Yamaguchi having trouble explaining I had my answer.

Yamaguchi tried to lie and told us the Odeo family was a theatrical company I knew she was panicking and no longer thinking rationally.

I even felt a little insulted when she tried to act as if everyone inside the room was innocent and not members of the yakuza as they obvious were. Having the men in front of us trying to smile and act out strange roles related to a traditional theatre troupe made the situation even more unbearable.

If I had not still been a little scared in this situation I would have laughed at Yamaguchi, confronting her with her lies and inform her of how silly she was acting.

When even Yamaguchi found her lie to be too stupid the old man broke down and told us the truth confirming their ties to the Yakuza.

Even when everything was on the table I had to ask why she was working so hard to hide her identity. In the beginning I was a little afraid being inside a yakuza organization house, but since this was her family they could not be so bad and felt myself relax a little more. These men had raised the female sitting next to Hayato, and her sense of justice was the greatest I have ever witnessed so maybe they were not so scary after all. Being a student of 3D I knew how people judged just by how you dressed and not by your actions or talent, and decided to protect the secret I had just been told.

Truth to be told Yamaguchi would be fired if anyone found out about her background, understanding this fact sent a shockwave through my body. Had society not developed itself any further than this? To fire the first teacher ever to care about her delinquent students just because of her family connections. Of course I knew a yakuza member might not be a perfect citizen, but still they had (mostly) better moral than the rest of our society.

I felt a little hurt when my teacher continued telling it was now too late to hide her past from the school since I and Hayato both knew her secret. Did she trust us that little?

In order to keep her around I would hold the secret close to my chest until the end of the world, and even if Hayato felt like telling some of our friends I would manage to make him keep quiet. I had a few tricks up my sleeve, and in order to make him keep this secret I was not afraid to use them.

I told the persons inside the room what my point of view was. That Yamaguchi's family connections was not relevant when it came to how she performed her job. When I noticed Hayato confirming my thoughts I was relieved.

If we kept quiet about it, she could still be our teacher who I could see almost every day.

To see Yamaguchi's face filled with joy made my day. She got up and stood behind the both of us and she messed with our hair out of joy. I think this is the first time in a long while I did not care if anyone was messing up my hair. It felt good giving her such joy by just a few simple words. Her hands also felt surprisingly nice on top of my head.

When the Yakuza guys decided a celebration was in good order they brought forward a bottle of sake. It is funny how similar their simple minds worked and how it showed that there was still something inside this family's identity would never change. In how many normal families would they bring forth alcohol to two young men in school uniforms? Not an normal one I am sure, and this was the third time someone from this household tried to give us alcohol. Someone will never learn.

To have the elderly man, who was obvious the boss and Yamaguchi's grandfather bow down and ask Hayato and I to take care of Yamaguchi was unreal. Then the other men in the room, even our female teacher, followed and bowed down in front of us. Since I felt embarrass having such powerful persons bowing down to me and my friend I had trouble coming up with a reply.

Luckily the atmosphere changed a little after the bowing and we could chat a little more easily and most of my worries left my shoulders.

After a few more embarrassing conversations and goodbyes, me and Hayato could finally walk home for the night. As we were walking we never exchanged any form for oral communications. Being friends for so long we did not need words to communicate. As long as we did not speak about what had just happened no one else would know about Yamaguchi's family's connections.

If no one knew about her situation, she could still be our homeroom teacher. She would be close to me.

oOoOo

Even if we had both promised not to expose her secret I was a little concerned. What if she had decided to hand in a resignation anyway because we found out her secret.

Luckily a little while after the school bell rang the door opened and there she was, calming my worried heart at once.

For once she was not dressed in her normal jumping suit, but still in loose comfortable clothes that no other teacher would ever use.

I finally understood a little of her daily clothing choice. She was dressed the way she was in order not to hinder her in fights or in order for her to quickly run away. Not something a normal teacher had to take into consideration when they dressed in the morning, but for someone like her it was probable a daily necessity. Or maybe she might just had a bad clothing taste.

Considering how good of a fighter she was, the latter might be the one more correct. She could probably even fight in a traditional costume. I had to wonder if I will ever see her fight in a kimono.  
Now that is something I would pay money to see.

Yamaguchi had entered the classroom as if nothing particular had happened last night. As if Hayato and I had not found out her biggest secret. How her background in a way defined her, and a group of scary Yakuza members bow down to two teenagers on her behalf last night. I felt like she did the correct approach to this complicated situation. If nothing had happened, nothing would change.

Yamaguchi quickly noticed Hyuga's empty chair just few seconds after entering the classroom. It is kind of funny how just a few months ago a teacher would not even raise a question as to why one of the students were missing, if they even noticed. They would be glad to have one less troubling student present. The unique woman standing in front was not like those pathetic teachers.

She showed concern for all her students, for every big or mall problem we might encounter she would not give up on us.

Everyone inside the classroom knew the reason as to why Hyuga was not there today, and had been showing up less and less. Some might say it is a good thing he had found work, but still it felt a little wrong sitting in the back without him. Even if he was usually sleeping during class these days.

As I watched her face I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head concerning Hyugas situation. Even if I was worried about my friend, I felt like I could take a small step back and see how my teacher would handle this situation. Would she help Hyuga, even if he might not know he wanted her help? Just like I had not realized at once just a few weeks ago.

When Yamaguchi began theorising loudly inside the classroom about Hyugas work situation some uncommon words, gangster like, exited from her mouth. Finally noticing the strange reaction she got from her students Yamaguchi tried to make herself small and act as if she meant something else.

As informative I usually was about my friends situations it was strange how I did not realize sooner that she might be connected to the Yakuza. After all, with language as the words she just used to describe the people Hyuga was working for was a big sign something was different.

Of course I had noticed there was something strange about the woman standing in front of class, but Yakuza? Even so it was not an good enough reason as to why that possibility had slipped my mind. My homeroom teacher was after all on my mind most of the day, and often in my dreams during the night as well so I felt almost disappointed in myself for not noticing before entering her house and seeing her place inside that particular household and meeting her family members.

During my personal questioning of my own lack of perception Yamaguchi had began today's lesson.

I shook my thoughts away and I tried to follow her mathematical instructions on the blackboard for the rest of the class.

oOoOo

Me and the guys had decided to go to one of our relatively new hangouts, a café, after school. We just wanted to unwind a little and have a few non alcoholic drinks together, relaxing.

Some minutes after we had arrived Hyuga joined us. To be honest I have always thought Hyuga's fashion sense could compare to that of a pimp, but what he was wearing in this moment almost made me confront him and asked where his girls was. Flowery shirt, with a lavender dress jacket and a lot of grease in his hair was not a good look on anyone. He even had a heavy gold necklace just as a perfect finishing to his new pimping image.

To hear him bragging about his job pissed me off and made me sad at the same time. I could see the rest of the guys around me had a similar reaction. Take and Hayato tried to ask Hyuga about his work, just to make sure he did not do anything illegal or dangerous. Hyuga's response was to compare our concerns to that of Yamaguchi while laughing.

Feeling pissed that he would laugh about something like that I put my drink hard down on the table, with a strong voice informing him of our worries, trying to reason with him. To have him throw back at us our uncertain working relations in the future brought forward a bad taste in my mouth.

Tsucchi reaction spoke for the rest of us as well when he "friendly" decided to yell and grab Hyuga and inform him of his arrogance. Take who despised confrontations tried to keep Tsucchi from hurting Hyuga while I and Hayato showed no reaction, just burning on the inside from anger and worry. To be honest I felt like hitting Hyuga myself. He knew about our troubles concerning our future, he did not need to rip into that, acting as if he was better than us. Was he not our friend?

oOoOo

The next day Hyuga still did not show his face in class. Yamaguchi noticed of course, and would not let Tsucchis angry response of proclaiming about how he did not deserve our concerns go unnoticed. Even if I did not say anything negative to Yamaguchi about Hyugas arrogance, unlike my friends, I still felt what was said was correct.

To hear her heartfelt speech to all of my classmates about how Hyuga was also just as lost as we all were, and that he was just trying to find his place still did not help so much. I still thought of Hyuga as my close friend, even if he was acting as an arrogant bastard.

Still, to hear her noticing that we were all struggling with questions about our future just showed how well she knew us all. It felt like she had been part of this school a lot longer than the short time she has been here. How had I ever lived without knowing her?

After school we decided to go back to the café where Hyuga met us last night. It was a nice hangout place, and the cafe rarely had other guest than us. It was cheap and had games we could play with, in my mind thus equal to the perfect hangout. Beside Yamaguchi knew about the place as well so she might sometimes come by. Nothing negative with seeing her after school as well.

I decided to voice my thoughts to my friends about my concern related to Hyuga and the possibility of him dropping out from school. I could see the guys froze for a short moment as they finally comprehended my words full meaning. With him leaving school, and him working night shift we would almost never meet him again. He might piss us off right now, but deep in our hearts he was still our friend, even if he did not appreciate us right now.

As a dropout, and an apprentice it was strange how Hyuga would make such high amount of cash. Having had similar night work myself, I knew something did not add up correctly. Hayato could read some concerns on my face and asked me what was wrong. I told them the truth about Hyugas salary compared to his responsibility at work. "It's too good to be true".

My radar was still broken it seemed since Yamaguchi was standing behind me, having heard our conversation and concerns related to Hyuga. Even if I did not show a strong reaction as for instance Take, who yelled out her name in shock, I still felt a little off. I even managed to hit my head into the wooden post behind my head while trying to act natural while my heart was almost popping out from my chest. Hope no one noticed.

It felt good that Yamaguchi was oddly proud of how we still considered Hyuga our friend, despite recent situations. She even invited herself to join us for a meal. Not that anyone of us argued against it. Who would had thought I would welcome a meal together with a teacher, in fact I even wish my friends would leave so that it would be just me and her.

Our light conversations was interrupted by Yamaguchi's phone ringing. I knew she had changes us, but to find out even parents called her during her free time for advise was a little shocking. It felt nice knowing she could even turn around grown ups. Oh how I wish she could shake my dad up a little, maybe it would make my situation back home a little more bearable.

Listening in on her phone call with Hyugas mother, I could make out most of the words. Hearing where Hyuga as working made me react. I had heard bad rumors about that place concerning illegal gambling. When I informed the rest of those present we were all looking up at Yamaguchi as if she would solve this problem as well.

She quickly decided to inform Hyugas mother thru the phone that we were coming to where she was. I felt proud and excited when she used the words "we" and not "I". Looks like my Goddess was going to fix a problem again, and me and my friends would get front row tickets.

oOoOo

Sometimes I wonder how far Yamaguchi can run if someone she wants to protect are in trouble. How far would she run for me?

I refuse to change my image, but sometimes I wished my style and fashion was a little different. Sometimes it was a little hard running with my pants hanging so low on my hips. My belt was usually just a fashion accessory, but I manage to tighten it a little before running after her with my friends.

It was almost strange how we all knew Hyuga must be in danger after finding out where he was working. We all decided to run like the devil was behind us in order to save our friend and classmate.

When we finally found Hyuga's workplace we could not find his mother waiting for us at where she told us she would be. We spread out searching for her, knowing she would not enter the club by herself. Take was the one who found her first, he came running back to collect us and showed us the way into a warehouse.

Entering the warehouse, with my teacher in front and my fellow friends on the sides we came over a scene I hope not to see again. Hyuga was lying on the concrete, getting kicked by three guys. It looked like he had more than a few wounds in his face and some probably hidden under his clothes as well. A little more in the back was his mother on the floor not far from an older man who was just looking at those guys beating up my friend. Probably the boss.

I could feel Yamaguchi's anger when she saw what was happening to one of her precious students. Me and the guys had a silent agreement to stand back as the angry woman in front decided to confront the attacker.

To hear these guys laughing at Yamaguchi just because she was a teacher made me smirk. What would they do it they found out she was part of the Odeo family? That she even might be the heir, voluntary or not.

Hm, wonder if her husband would have to take that role if she declined? I had to shake my head trying to forget my teachers possible future together with another male, and instead focus on the interesting scene in front of me.

Hearing the elder man denying her request of returning her student while he killed a cigarette under his shoe made me think of the time when she came to rescue me. Now I knew what she was capable of I was not as concerned as that time, beside if anything went wrong she had me as back up. And my friends of course.

Obviously she did not need our assistance. One by one the guys went down by her small hands and feets.  
What can I say, front row tickets to those bastards ending.

Is it wrong to get aroused watching a woman violently handling a group of men?

Getting aroused? By that strange female teacher? I must be ill or something, maybe lightheaded by all that running earlier. After we are done here I am going straight home, drink a lot of fluid and go to bed early. Sounds like a good decision. Tomorrow (I hope) all those strange feelings I have at this moment will be forgotten.

I forgot all of my excitement when I saw the elderly man tried to hit her in the head from behind with a wine bottle. Everything happened so fast I could not even react before the man kneeled down next to her from a hit in his solar plexus. Luckily she was no hurt. When she broke the glass bottle with just her fist I felt a sense of pride. Pride she was someone in my life.

After the man and his employees quickly exited the warehouse in terror I followed my friends towards Hyuga. Helping him up from the ground.

Hyugas response to all of this still showed his arrogance. He yelled at his mother for being there. For protecting him.

I knew Hyuga only said it because he was embarrassed, but getting bitch slapped by his female teacher, still in front of his friends, might not make him feel any less embarrassed was my opinion. I was a little shocked by the power of the slap, but felt like Hyuga actually deserved it. Even if her words about how Hyuga only got so far in life because of his parent hit home with me as well I felt glad I was not the one she described as lame.

Luckily it looked like her words hit home with Hyuga since he let his mother hold on to his hand, giving him support as they walked home. I will never admit it loudly but I was even a little jealous of Hyuga as I watched him walk away almost in the arms of his mother. To be honest I do not think my mother would ever protect me in a similar situation, putting her own well being on the line as Hyugas mother just did.

I thought today's situations would leave me dead tired and unable to even dream when I finally laid down in my bed that night. Unfortunate this was not the case. Falling asleep that night I dreamt of Yamaguchi getting married to a strange man I did not know.

Even in my dreams I felt agitated by just the thought if a man touching her.

oOoOo

The next morning Hyuga was back in class. After that weird dream last night I felt a little strange standing next to my female teacher. Still, she was the one who came into the back of the room wanting to talk with Hayato and myself while everyone else was being silly in their own world.

To hear her tell us how something was best left in the dark concerning Hyuga and his workplace it just slipped by my mouth "Like your house?" Hayato followed up with a question we were both wondering about "You're not taking over the business?" I could both see and feel her horror that we were bringing it up inside a room filled with our classmates. Still I was not done as I continued with another question "...why are you a teacher coming from a house like that?" I really wanted to know what answers she would give to our questions.

To see her blush as she talked about her dream of becoming a teacher and that her grandfather let her follow her own dream was cute. How great her grandfather had to be, coming from a family with such long tradition and letting his only granddaughter live her own life. Not all of us was so lucky.

Yamaguchi followed up her answer with questions back about what our dreams were. It was nice seeing Hayato having as much trouble answering her as I did. I knew she was a special teacher but when she realised we did not have any dreams yet, she just told us we were still young and that we should take our time deciding for ourselves at our own pace.

The heavy weight I had on my shoulders lifted a little up, even if it did not completely let go I felt a little better not having set a goal for my future dreams. Maybe I should do something which would make me stay around her. She made my life more worth living than I have ever felt before. Concluding to myself that having my female teacher close by was good for my health, excluding the heart problems I have experienced these last few weeks of course.

When she was gazing into my eyes telling me not to rush into the future, I felt like we had a special moment just the two of us. Then someone decided to throw a ball at her head ruining the special moment we shared. The rest of her students laughed at her reaction, and even told her she was lame. If they all knew what she was capable to do they would never define her by such degrading names.

Still seeing her walk forward into the group of young men I heard Hayato mumble "Idiot" to himself, probably describing her in his own caring words. I on the other hand let out a single word "Brat". Everyone who heard the word would probably assume I was talking about the woman yelling at my classmates in front of me. This was not the case.

The word brat was describing myself, and my troubling feelings for my slightly older female teacher. Even with those concerns I decided to let them go for a moment and just cherish what was happening around me.

I could not stop a smile from entering my face while looking at her trying to say something over the loud voices of the other guys inside the classroom. I felt happy just looking at her surrounded by humans the rest of society had decided to cast away in this classroom separated from the rest of the school.

Inside this particular dirty room I experienced the feeling of real joy for the first time in years.

oOoOo

 _What do you think of the title? When I watched this episode again, that sentence stuck in my head as I watched his behavior related to his friends and mother. Hope he has learned something from this episode._


	7. Chapter 7

_an: this story is just growing and growing. When i first began writing it I thought it might end a t around 20 000 words. I am now around halfway and already it is more than 30 000 words._

 _This chapter is becoming extra long and I decided to write it in two parts so you do not have to wait so long for an update._

 **Chapter 7 The white devils, part 1**

One morning I awaken with a scream on my lips and a bloody taste in my mouth.

As much as I wanted I would not remember exactly what I had been dreaming, only unfocused short images. From what I could recollect Yamaguchi was the main protagonist in the nightmare and a group of men dressed in black suits was beating her up. In the nightmare I was lying on the sidelines watching without managing to help because someone was holding a knife towards my throat.

Everything felt so real. I just knew she allowed the suit clothed men to beat her up because she was protecting me.

I had even bitten my lip so hard in my sleep that it had began bleeding.

Not a good start on my morning.

oOoOo

First thing in the morning after washing my mouth thoroughly I walked out into the sun, not feeling comfortable eating anything after the rough awakening I had just experienced.

The closer I got towards the school the stronger I felt the need to reassure myself that my dream had just been another nightmare, not centered around the truth at all.

I opted to wait outside the gate just long enough to see her enter. Finally I could shake off my restlessness as she came and walking past me almost in her own world. Just seeing her, without any bruises helped my condition a lot, and I soon followed inside the school's property with a calmer heart.

When she walked into my classroom a few minutes later in the morning she was not the sunny goddess I expected. She looked more like a gloomy child.

As she took place in the middle of the classroom and told us all she would soon be without work my first reaction was to feel angst. She would leave? Then I remembered I and the rest of the young men inside this room would had graduate at that point, or at least I hope we would had gotten our diploma.

When this shock was over I began feeling angry on her behalf. Did they not realize they would loose the only teacher in this school who earned the money they paid in salary?

She might not teach her students much school related stuff, but Yamaguchi taught us about a realistic life outside the classroom, and from what I had seen myself that was a lot more relevant than algebra.

With her students surrounding her I must admit she was kind of cute as she sat there on a small chair with her knees up to her chin like a young child. Sometimes it felt like I was older than her.

Take, the kind spirited young man he was tried to comfort her. Telling her that it would not be hard to find part time work. He told her she could for instance work as a tutor. Hm, wonder if she would become my private tutor if she decided to change her work status? So far I already knew everything school related she was teaching so I do not think I would be her first priority when it came to her future students. In order for her to not leave me completely alone I could fake stupidity. To bad I do not have the money to pay her. The few bills I still carry around with me was technically not mine, but if I ever have to use them it would be on her, even if she was the rightful owner.

After Take began giving her advice, the rest of the guys started throwing out ideas as well. Hayato, the bastard, opened his mouth in front of everyone and said "Why don't you just take over your family business? You are the fourth generation."

My neck almost broke off as fast as my head turned in Hayato's direction. My blood was pumping inside me as the rest of the guys inside the room yelled out "Family business?"  
She had already informed us she would be without work in a short time, did he want her to be fired already?!

Hayato luckily noticed his mistake and kept his mouth closed as Yamaguchi tried to come up with an explanation as to what type of family business Hayato referred to. As the others began question Yamaguchi my head was still too shocked to come up with an realistically solution to this problem.

Hayato decided to intervene and told everyone her family was in the Soba business, that they owned a joint. Maybe not the best idea he could had given considering how everyone now was curious as to where her family's soba joint was located.  
Yamaguchi fortunately came up with one of her stupid word games, and even as if it was pathetically stupid as shit, both me and Hayato laughed loudly in hope everyone would forget what we were even discussing. Luckily it worked and Yamaguchi quickly began teaching something related to math as no one of her students was no longer listening.

Sitting in the back my head could not decided if it wanted me to hit Hayato for his slip up, or question everyone else lack of IQ since they did not react to her stupid word game.

oOoOo

A few days later Yamaguchi came into the room with her familiar happy voice yelling out "Ohayo". Unlike the first week she was our teacher, this time she received a lot of positive response to her greeting. Her good mood was quickly explained when she relieved that a few of the guys in class had been given interviews on companies for work after graduation. Tsucchi being one of the lucky ones.

Someone yelled out his uncertainty and worries related to how he could perform well on a interview and in doing so gave Yamaguchi her new task to teach us, without it being part of the curriculum of course. She decided to teach us practically on how to succeed on interviews.

I could at once see why everyone needed the practice, but still role-playing at our age? Sighing loudly to myself I could understand how these guys needed all the practice they could get it seemed.

Seeing her get more and more frustrated with how "the interviews" was acted out was almost funny. In the end Yamaguchi lost her temper and pushed the desk in front of her away and tried to attack the guys acting out the interview. Me and a few of my friends managed to hold her back from the fight. Even if she was part of the Yakuza I felt like it was a wonder how someone as skinny as she was could have so much strength inside.  
To stop her attack before I lost my grip on her arm I told her "...why don't you show us an example?" She stopped at once, and Hayato even supplied that not one of us had even taken part of an interview before and because of this she should show us how it is suppose to be performed. Tricking her into being the interviewed and not the interviewer was easy when all the other guys also decided to call her out on it.

As she walked out of the room and into the hallway it was quickly voted that Hayato, Take, Tsucchi, Hyuga and me would be the interviewers. Someone even gave us ridiculous costumes, which I refused to use. This would be interesting.

Yamaguchi knocked and opened the door before entered into the classroom. She bowed down before turning a little in order to close the door behind her. So far so good I thought to myself. Wondering how long her perfect act would last when confronted by her students in an "interview".

As my friends asked the questions I knew it was not something someone would be asked on an interview for a teaching job. Why did they ask for her measurement, and why did I know them to be wrong the moment she told them? I even said so out loud she should not lie, and she acted as if I had take away her teddy bear as a child.

Take even dared to ask her about her love life, and if she had a boyfriend. Making me freeze for a moment. Yamaguchi, of course forgot who she was talking to and told everyone she had someone she liked, but that it was not going so well. Even if I did not want to admit it I knew of whom she was talking about, that annoying male teacher to that annoying girl Take was in love with. My heart felt a little calmer after hearing that her romance at this moment almost non existent.

When she finally reacted negatively to their choice of questions everything was soon over and she left the classroom a few minutes late just before the bell rang. 

oOoOo

The four of us went out together with Tsucchi after school in order to help him with his cv. Hopefully also assist him in preparation for his interview in the following days. When I saw which picture he was going to put on his profile I was glad we had volunteered to help him, he desperately needed our assistance. Who put up a wannabe gangster picture on his cv for a job at a arcade firm. Take, as innocent as he is, gave Tsucchi an other picture he could use. It was of the two of them together with hearts and everything. I am not a homophobic but I do not think a homosexual picture like that would work on a cv. Maybe at a gay bar, but not at a arcade. In the end we luckily managed to convince Tsucchi to take a fresh, normal picture of himself.

For once I had hoped everything would work out without any problems. Unfortunate this was not the case. After it was decided we would go out for karaoke to celebrate Tsucchi's interview. As we began walking in the direction of the karaoke bar Tsucchi was held back by a rough looking group of high school students in white uniforms.

We turned back the second we noticed the other students, already knowing it would result problems.

I hesitated for a second longer than my friends, not because I did not want to help, but because I send a silent message to whoever was listening in hope of this confrontation would not result in any problems for my friends or our homeroom teacher.  
I tried to stop my friends from attacking the guys together with a guy identified as Todorokin when the strangers stupidly decided to make fun of Tsucchi's hard working dreams as they ripped up his cv.

My oral definition of the white dressed guys as "these guys" did not make the situation any better, but still this was not something to attack us for. From my point of view it looks like the strangers were just trying to pick a fight for whatever reason they themselves defined as legal.

I really liked being Hayato's friend, but if there is one thing which could be defined as his weakness it is his hot temper. With the other guys acting all tough and yelling I just knew his patient was running out. With two of them holding his collar Hayato finally lost it and punched one of the guys resulting in one of them falling to the ground.

Who was so stupid they chose white uniforms for high school students such as them? Luckily our uniform was black so a few stains could easily be hidden in the dark color. For the guys in front of us their uniform would have to be daily washed. I can not even remember the last time I washed my uniform. Of course I wash my inside shirt, after all that running I do around Yamaguchi I had to wash it often. The jacket on the other hand would only be washed if it is really dirty. Shaking of my irrelevant thoughts all hell was loose in front of me.

Seconds after Hayato throws a punch everyone was attacking someone, almost like small children running after a football, huddling together.  
Even if I thought this was a bad ideal, nothing would stop me from protecting my friends during a fight. Beside after the dream I had recently it felt nice to finally hit someone.

oOoOo

The next day was also a shitty morning, luckily I had not had that dream again, but my body ached from the beating last night.

As I finally managed to gather myself to go to school there was another negative surprise waiting for me and my friends. Our fight last night was the main reason why all my classmates failed their interview. They had not even been given the chance to show what they could contribute to, not even defend themselves against the accusations. It made me feel shitty.

As we were sitting there waiting for the guys return I could see Yamaguchi's anger boiling just under the surface. When the door opened, with Tsucchi in the front leading the other guys inside the room everyone else was quiet just watching them. Tsucchi, standing in front of us began his excuse telling he did not know the interviewers had see our fight last night. I just knew he should had chosen a different approach to this subject seeing Yamaguchi's facial expression.

He did seem a little guilty for ruining his classmates chance at a fair interview, but it did not stop Yamaguchi from lecture about how he ruined the chance a lot of people had worked hard on getting them. That Tsucchi should not take the consequences of his actions as lightly as he did. Hayato decided to intervene her lecture, telling her "What did we do wrong?" Hyuga followed up with "It was Todoroki and his guys. It was their fault."

Take not liking confrontations even told her it was them who was picking a fight with us last night, which I had to silently agree with.

As she pointed out, the reason for the fight might be true, but still it did not change the fact. Everyone lost their interview because of our petty fight last night. Even if I already knew this the second I found out about the failed interview, her words did hit, making me feel a deep regret for my actions and how I had not manage to prevent the fight. My words, while trying to prevent a fight, might even be the action which lead to the fistfight.  
Was it mine fault this happened?

Yamaguchi kept on arguing about how important this interview could be for some of them. How family members could not manage to help us forever cleaning up our mess. Her lecture was not necessary directed at Hayato because he lost his temper, or Tsucchi who fought in front of those conducting the interviews. She wanted us to clean up our own mess, and take responsibility for our actions.

Again she made me feel like a child. I sat on my chair resting my hands on the desk as if I was a better student than my fellow classmates. Trying to fool myself, knowing no one bought it. She was looking back at where I was sitting informing us regretting was easier than fixing the problem. To be responsible for our actions was something we lacked. Yamaguchi hinted that we did not yet have the ability to comprehend the importance is seeing consequences of our actions in life.  
To know actions might lead to consequences which could not be undone in the future.

The classroom was completely quiet during her passionate speech. The other young men inside the room, like me, probably felt the weight of her words, not managing to lift their eyes up to meet her burning eyes.

Her lecture ended when the superintendent and headteacher entered the classroom like they owned it. Hearing them inform every student of class 3D they should not look for work any longer made me question this schools philosophy yet again. They were more afraid of the school's reputation than for its students future. Beside, even if we did something stupid, and because of it Tsucchi and the rest lost their interviews, exactly how did this matter reflect negative on the school?  
I would assume that the students not having secured work before graduation would affect the school more negative than five guys not even been given a chance at a interview because of a fight one of them had entered.

As the rest of my classmates protested the headteachers words I wanted to join them, but because of the result of just a few of my words yesterday I was almost afraid to voice my opinion. As my fellow classmates got even more loudly in their protest Yamaguchi yelled out for everyone to be quiet. Before she could say anything, the superintendent told everyone that if something like this ever happens again it would result in dire consequences.  
Even before our homeroom teacher asked I knew what those consequences would be, expulsion. It felt a little to petty to threaten someone with expulsion now, just short while before graduation. Even so, I knew he meant it. He even told her, and us, that hard punishment might lift up the school's image for everyone else. How screwed was his view on life?

Hayato lost his temper at the superintendent words and yelled back his disagreement in how expulsion would result in a better image for this school. Fellow classmates followed Hayato's protest as well voicing their opinions of unfairness. For the second time in a short while Yamaguchi had to order everyone to quiet down again. Sometimes I felt at awe in how everyone would follow her orders without and protests, how she demanded respect with just a few words from her lips.

To hear her stand up to the superintendent and headteacher, informing them she would do anything to ensure that all of her students would graduate on time, and how she wished for us to follow our dreams made my heart beat faster inside my chest.  
Her dream was for us to walk our own paths into the future. For us to proudly graduate. I could see in her students eyes how her words hit them hard as well. We would do everything we could in order for her dream to be fulfilled.

To hear the elder men in front describe her dream for "these guys" as a waste of time made my blood boil. I would do everything in my power to make her dream come true. Before coming back at school I had been given permission to graduate even without coming to school. She was the one who make me come back, she was the reason I stayed, she was the main reason I was sitting next to my friends today. I owed her, I owed her to fulfill her dream.

Hayato had never been good with his emotions and often lost his temper. During this time I really wish he would had kept it inside, unfortunate wishes does not always come true. Hayato stood up, yelled out for them to expel him. He turned away, kicked his chair and left the room from the backdoor. All my friends left after him, making a small ruckus as they left. One by one they walked past me, exiting the room. I sat on my desk, twinning my fingers trying to find a solution.  
In the end I felt like I had to leave the room with them since I was part of the fight as well and did not deserve to stay. As I stood up I tried to make eye contact with Yamaguchi to show how sorry I was for everything before turning away from her following my friends, wondering if I would ever come back to this room, to her.

oOoOo

 _an: part two will probably be updated those of you who have a holiday soon, enjoy :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_An: here is part two of chapter 7. To be completely honest I have no idea why this exact chapter became so big, it is nothing extra special with it from my perspective. Anyway, I hope those who read it will find it interesting. Enjoy._

 **Part 2 - the white devils**

I used most of the night trying to convince my friends to come back to school in the next morning. We were a group who lived by the words "One for all and all for one". This meant I would have to convince everyone individually to return in hope of all of them returning to school.

Take I knew regretted his actions the moment he had left the room. Hyuga, with his improved relationship with his mother would also try his hardest in order not to disappoint her so he was also easy to convince.  
When I told Tsucchi that Take and Hyuga wanted to go back to school, but felt like they could not return unless everyone else came as well he agreed easily.

Hayato was the main problem. Not that he did not want to go back, I knew him well enough to know he regretted his actions, but still had too much pride to not change his actions without a good reason. I began talking to him about Hyuga's improved relationship with his mother, how I had even dropped out from school because Take wanted to graduate, and how even Tsucchi agreed to go back. All of this was good points, but not enough to shake Hayatos pride.

In the end what convinced him was when I talked about our teacher. How he and me were the only one who knew her secret and how we needed to protect her and how she made my life a lot more interesting.

When I had began talking about her I could not shut up. I talked about how she convinced me to come back, something I had not told anyone before because I was ashamed, and how I felt like seeing her everyday gave my life meaning.  
Hayato was just sitting on the couch in our favorite restaurant where the two of us just a few weeks earlier had small a competition about valentine chocolates. He just sat there for what might have been hours listening to my speech.

In the end he just said he would come back since "he could not keep me from my happiness" and walked out of the restaurant. Whatever he meant by that I do not know but since he agreed I did not waste a second before sending out messages to Take, Tsucchi and Hyuga that Hayato was also going to school in the morning so now they could show up as well.

oOoOo

The next day I arrived early and waited outside the school almost one hour before the bell would ring.  
Just to be certain all my friends would come.

One by one they came.

In the end we were a whole group again and I could finally walk into her classroom yet again.

oOoOo

When she came thru the door the next morning I really wanted to see her reaction to us all being there again, but I was a little afraid and looked to the side like I had no care in the world. Not that anything had changed, I had luckily prevented that from happening.

Acting as not nothing special had happened the day before Yamaguchi began handing out papers while telling everyone about jobs they could apply to or different schools they might get into. She began giving out advice. A fellow classmate was interested in fashion, she told him he could work at a boutique, another one was interested in cars, so she informed he could maybe work at a car repair shop. It might not be the most concrete advice she gave out, but she gave the young men inside the classroom ideas and possibilities they at this moment had not realized them self.

Nothing had changed it seemed, headteachers and superintendents strict orders about banning anyone from finding work was for her just unimportant orders defining her wish in life. Words related to a purpose she was deliberate breaking in hope of her students having it a little easier when they graduate.  
I felt proud of her actions, but still rotten inside since the fight was my fault and even with the new positive passion for the future inside the classroom I could not get Tsucchi and the other guys back their chance at a interview.

oOoOo

Just a short distance from where I and the guys had gone to play at a arcade after school I saw Yamaguchi a few meters in front of us. Take followed up saying her nickname "Yankumi" before we all decided to investigate what she was doing.

Seeing her bow down to a man in a dirty one piece at a car reprimand shop begging him to at least give one of her students a chance of employment made me realize she was telling the truth when she told headteacher her dream was for us to graduate and fulfill our dreams. Not that I doubted her words. She was working hard when we did not even think anyone one would employ someone like us.

Yamaguchi was trying to make our future brighter, and what had I done? I ruined my classmates dreams at the interview and in doing so also ruined part of her dream.

oOoOo

After a late evening out with my friends, and having trouble sleeping since my head kept on repeating the scene where she bowed down to that man, telling him again and again "Please, hire him" I entered the classroom the next morning a few minutes late. Looking around, I could easily see that all of my closest friends had the same trouble finding sleep yesterday as well since they were all late and looked tired.

As I entered I could see something was celebrated in front of the class. Takayama, in his baseball shirt looking a little shy but still happy, was standing in the middle surrounded by his classmates. He had gotten a job offer. The first one in class.

Our female teacher walked up to Tsucchi who was standing with Take on one side and Hyuga on the other almost at once. She informed him that he had another chance at the interview tomorrow at the same gaming company as last other three who had also lost the chance earlier, as given another chance as well.  
Tsucchi who had acted as if he did not care about his lost chance could not hide his shock when she told him. After what we had seen yesterday it was an easy guess who had persuaded the company to change their asked her just to confirm what we all knew, if she was the reason for their change of heart. Yamaguchi casually told him she was his homeroom teacher, and that it was her job to do so.

Hearing her reply I knew no other teacher would go to such length for her students as she had done, and was probably still doing every night after school hours.

Hayato walked forward from where he and I had been standing in the back towards Yamaguchi. He placed himself between Hyuga and Tsucchi while standing close by our female teacher while de declared towards her "We will pay you back". When Yamaguchi obviously had trouble understanding what he meant I walked forward a little standing close behind my friends informing her he meant that we would all graduate together.  
Maybe we had messed up the interview and in so put a hamper on her dream for our future working life, but miraculous she had fixed part of the problem at least and because of this we would at least fulfilled one part of her dream, we would graduate. We would work so that everyone would graduate as a class together.

When Hayato even declared "We definitely won't fight until we graduate" might be a little hastily but I agreed with his statement and told her on behalf of everyone "We promise".  
Seeing her beautiful smile made almost everything feel like it would be a piece of cake. As long as she smiled like that, I would work really hard never to fight again. At least until after graduation.

oOoOo

Hearing about Takayama job opportunity and Tsucchi's interview tomorrow we all felt a little uplifted and bought a lot on job applications magazines after school. We took them back to the cafe we usually went to and began looking thru them. Feeling our hope fall lower and lower as we kept on going thru page by page, magazine after magazine.  
Either the pay was really low, we were too young without experience, or we needed a college degree. It was frustrating and a little sad.

As I was browsing the pages I began thinking in the direction of getting myself a college degree. In what I had no idea, but I think even my parents would be happy if I went to college compared to when I worked at Frentzen. Yamaguchi might even be proud if she knew the former drop out now considered collage.

Suddenly my thoughts was broken when I heard the annoying loud voice from a few nights ago. It was the white dressed guys again. From the looks of it they had washed the dirty uniforms, making them bright white again. The leader Todoroki, was obviously angry they lost the fight last time and wanted a rematch, this time with a lot more students backing him up.  
Since we did not want our hangout to be ruined, and getting the police involved for damaging the property we followed the guys outside and into an abandon warehouse not far from the cafe.

Over ten white dressed guys with sticks and other weapons against five unarmed guys was not a good start. As a reminder both to my friends and in hope of stopping this fight I told everyone "Sorry, we have no intention of fighting you guys."

Todoroki disagreed with my statement and hit Hayato sin the face with his fist in order to start the fight. Hayato with his quick temper even ordered Tsucchi not to attack in retribution. I felt almost proud of Hayato and how he must have grown in this short time in order to keep his temper inside.

Trying yet again to hinder the fight, I walked in front of my friends standing face to face with Todoroki telling him "We told you we don't feel like it".

Maybe I was acting a little cocky again since not long after my words left my mouth all hell was loose and we became punching bags for frustrated high school students dressed in white.

It was almost wrong how easy it was to stop myself from fighting back.  
In my eyes I only saw her smile as I told her we promised not to fight anymore. Focusing on the scene inside the classroom earlier today this beating did not hurt as much as it usually did. Not that someone was beating me up often, I was usually the one winning.

Quickly the white dressed guys had put us up against the wall for them to hinder us from falling and in so getting more hits in. The leader had enough of us not attacking us back and confusingly asked us why we would not give him the pleasure of having a even fight. Not that it would ever be an even fight with the difference in numbers and weapons.

Again Todoroki showed us how childish he and ordered the beating to start again. At this point I had trouble keeping myself standing up, having used too much effort to not do anything but to take the beating. It was in a way more tiresome to just stand there and take it compared to be the one throwing the fists. Since I still felt strongly about our promise to Yamaguchi I think the main reason I felt so tired was related to all my energy went into keeping myself awake during the fight, my body using all my leftover energy trying to heal itself.

One by one we fell down, no longer having the strength to stand. Sitting up against the wall trying to breath normally was at this point all I could focus on. Still the bastards would not give up and began kicking us as we lied there on the floor.

After what felt like forever my brain ordered me to look up in front of me.  
Between the white devils I saw her. At first I thought it might be a mirage, like that of a thirsty man in the dessert, but I realized quickly she was here. Even in my condition my mind began question how this must look like to her, was I pathetic for getting my ass kicked like this, or was she proud of me because I kept my promise?

Without knowing what had happened Yamaguchi ordered the white clothed guys to "keep their hands away from her students". The beating stopped at once, but seeing Todoroki walk towards her made my want his attention on myself again. Let him beat me instead of her my mind was screaming.

I knew those thoughts was ridiculous since she was a better fighter than myself. Still, hearing the other students laugh at her when Yamaguchi informed them she was our homeroom teacher did not lie well with me. Even so I could do nothing.

Seeing her remove her hair bands and her glasses before shaking loose her hair was one of the most erotic things I have ever seen in my life. I could feel her burning eyes on my soul even if her eyes was not directed at myself.

The pathetic leader did not want to listen to her lecturing words and tried to hit to her face. I wonder how hard he would fall down?

It shocked me when she did not turn away. He hit her, in the face. Seeing her hurt was the first time I wanted to use my fist today. I wanted to tear him apart. First of all, you do not hit woman and secondly you do not hit my woman. Or my teacher I mean.

After getting hit she did not fall down like the rest of us had earlier. Her feet was firmly planted on the ground and as she turned her face back at the attacker I saw she has blood on her lip. Yamaguchi's eyes was burning but she did not say anything. The boy in front of her began yelling at her as to why even she would not fight back.

Then she began lecturing him and the others, about their lack of understanding in this "fight". I finally felt a relief I had hungered for, the knowledge that letting myself be beaten had been the correct solution to this situation.

Seeing the guy walk backwards as she was taking step by step closer was almost entertaining. In the end he even fell down without her ever touching him.

A few times in the past I had seen guys running away from the strength of her fist, this was the first time I had seen someone terrified just by her eyes alone, and a few words of course.  
Shortly after everyone was running away with their tail between the legs because of one lonely female's eyes. She was magnificent.

I did not feel so great lying there with my feet in front of me, probable looking more dead than alive, but I could not make myself move one centimeter. Now that the danger was over and she was here I felt every hit that had landed on my body earlier making it ache.

As she sat down in front of where we were located on the ground she began telling us we were idiots. Because of her words I began question our decision earlier about not fighting, it would had made it easier to breath at this moment at least if I had protected myself better. Still when Yamaguchi heard we took the beating because our promise to her, it looked like she was close to tears.  
I wanted a smile, not tears.

When she began messing with our hair in her way of showing us she was proud I could not even make myself tell her it hurt because of the injuries.

A smile entered my face, she was touching me.

oOoOo

Before the interview the next day everyone in class joined together in wishing the interviewees good luck. Tsucchi, with noticeable wounds on his face from getting beaten up the day before told everyone he would not join the other three. He was conscious about his wounds and did not want to let the other guys loose this new opportunity. Yamaguchi being the person she was told him those wounds was different from last time since he had not done anything wrong.

She ordered him to tell those who question his wounds the truth. That he did not get the while fighting, he got them while holding on to a promise of not fighting back. I think the words "Be proud of yourself" was the main reason as to why he changed his decision.

Hayato told everyone to make stand up in formation F. What is it with Hayato and his formations? I am his best friend and the only one not knowing all his formations. After school hours today I must make him write down every formation he has come up with during the time I was away.

Since I had no idea where I should put myself I stood in front and let Take hold my hand up as Tsucchi and the other interviewees walked under our and the rest of my classmates holding hands.

I wish them the best of luck.

oOoOo

After school everyone was inpatient for Tsucchi and the rest to come back so everyone collectively began running in the direction of where they would come from. In front of us was three teachers, the gym teacher, the bimbo english teacher and my favorite the math teacher, Yamaguchi.

They were talking to Tsucchi and the rest when we arrived. Hayato, the unofficial leader, (or maybe it was official?) asked them how it went. Looks like it did not go to bad, and now they must impatience await the result. Even if it was not a positive reply it was a lot better than most of us expected considering what happened last time just a few days ago.

Everyone from class began cheering for the success and with Yamaguchi in the middle, began yelling out things as everyone agreed and fist pumped into the sky. I think out of everyone present I was the only one not yelling out "oh" and put my hand up. I was more interested in watching and feeling the joy I was surrounded with.

We might be defined as dead last, but everything had a fighting changed after Yamaguchi joined our life. In just a few months ago I could not even imagine around twenty of us feeling such joy collectively just because some of us managed to fulfill an interview without being thrown out.

The future suddenly felt a lot brighter.

oOoOo

an: with baby steps his feelings are coming forward. :)


	9. Chapter 9

an: to be honest I am having trouble writing some aspects of this ff. But have no fear, I will write everything I have promised. Despite this I will instead go back and fix the flow in some of the former chapters when I am stuck. In doing so I am not leaving it, but having focused on what I have already written might help a little. In not too far into the future I will publish everything related to the series, but might need a little longer for the chapters after. For instance the movie, I have written about it a few times in the past, but trying again this time I am realizing it will be more to write than I first assumed. 13 minutes out in it and I have already written 14 pages...

Kuma and his restaurant

The cherry blossom season was already here. Valentine day might be the one day on the year for couples, but the cherry blossom season was the time of year where almost everyone who had an important someone in their life felt the romance. Not that the season affected me.

People acting up on their love while walking hand in hand under sakura trees in bloom spreading the love. It was almost sickening to watch.

This was also the season for many weddings.

For some strange reason Tamura from my class had gotten an interview for one company who was working as wedding planners. Who in their right mind would grant an interview to someone from 3D related to wedding ceremonies? It had to be someone with an unrealistic rosy view on life, wanting to see the good in everyone, even a short tempered young male man without any experience or relevant education.

Tamura had at this particular day brought with him templates from the company in hope someone had ideas on how he could present himself in the interview. What would we know about interviews and weddings I wanted to argue. In the end I decided to hold my opinions to myself, not wanting to put a damper on the happy mood.

As soon as she entered the classroom, Yamaguchi began question who was getting married the second she saw the pamphlets from Tamura's (maybe) future workplace. She began pointing around the room asking in an accusingly way name by name if they were the ones getting married. Should I feel left out that she did not think it might be me? Or maybe she knows me enough to realize I would not get married anytime soon. I was too young for something life changing as becoming her husband at this point in life. Someone else's husband I meant to think, shaking my head trying to clear up my strange thoughts.

Her fantasy of taking part in one of her students wedding was broken when a big scary looking man with sunglasses entered the classroom as if he owned it. He loudly demanded to see his "idiotic son." Soon after he quickly began searching around the room for this particular son. Luckily for his unfortunate son the angry man could not finding him.

As the man removed his sunglasses I recognized him after a few seconds. It was Hayato's father.

Shortly after the man had revealed his face Hayato entered through the door with bed hair informing everyone present he was sorry for being late. Hayato quickly noticed something was strange and looked around trying to find the anomaly.

He found it.

As if they were two magnets with different poles Hayato and his father was drawn to another in a yelling match while everyone else did the smart thing and took a few steps away from the family members.

It was easy to see from where Hayato had inherited explosive his temper.

When our homeroom teacher was done hiding in the back next to me and my friends Yamaguchi ordered Hayato and his father to follow her out of the classroom leaving everyone else in shock about what had just happened. Making the angry pair follow her outside.

As everyone began talking about the similarities concerning father and son and how scary that man had been, I quietly choose to sit down at my seat. Blocking everything out, for once happy I had a father who did not care about me at all except when he wanted to inform me about how much of a disappointment I had become.

oOoOo

When Hayato finally came back after around thirty minutes, this time without his father, he would not tell us anything even if we could feel his annoyance burning.

In order to make him feel more considerate to his friends, and tell us about what had happened, we quickly convinced him to follow us to "our" hang out place after school while tempting him with a free tonic drink.

oOoOo

Hearing Hayato later the same day retell about the fight with his father in the teacher's office made me laugh. Boy, how I wished I would had seen them wrecking up that room. Imagining in my head the scene where Yamaguchi made his father bow down his head in an apology for the chaos he and his son had unleashed on the room.

When Hayato told us the reason for argument was because he had not applied for college, and his father strongly disagreed with his decision I felt a little sting in my heart. My parents did not even care one way or the other what I did with my future.

Wonder what they would say when they found out I had actually applied for college. Even more than one. I did not know what I wanted become, but I was considering something related to teaching. It is strange how fast and drastically my life had changed after meeting Yamaguchi. From being thrown out of high school, working at a sketchy bar, back to school and now even considering becoming a teacher myself, which by the way was something that even I myself had not even imagined doing before meeting her. All of those life changing decisions showed how she had influenced my life.

I am still a firm believer that most teachers was not to be trusted, but maybe, maybe I could change someone's opinion like she had done for me. To show them there was someone who thought they deserved the support and trust a teacher was suppose to give, like Yamaguchi had shown me.

After a few hours together we all went home for the evening while trying to forget our parents hope for our future. The only thing I knew for certain was that I felt like making Yamaguchi proud of me. Her approval was more important to me than my parents at this moment.

She put her trust in me, and I wanted to show her that I had changed from the young boy she had met just a short while ago. My homeroom teachers influence had changed me, and I wanted to keep on changing myself into someone she could lean on during hard times.

At least I wish I would achieve that in this lifetime.

oOoOo

Hayato called me later the same night waking me up. Almost not giving me a second to wake up before proclaiming his father "came home drunk last night, with his hands around Yankumi."

Before knowing it I had stood up from the bed and thrown my phone as hard as I could into the wall in anger.

Yamaguchi and mr. Yabuki?! What the hell?!

Giving myself a few minutes to cool down a little I picked my mobile phone up from the floor, hoping against all odds I had not broken it. When I saw the black screen I crossed my fingers as I tried to turn it on again. As the screen came to life without any everlasting damage I quickly noticed a few missing calls from Hayato.

Taking a deep breath I pressed redial and waited impatiently as it rang a few times before Hayato picked up the phone on the other end. "What happened?!" was the first thing Hayato yelled to me when he answered.

I told him my phone was acting up and had decided to turn itself off during our conversation and that it took me awhile to turn it on again. It could hardly be considered a lie since the phone had turned itself off. I just did not tell him the mobile phone had turned itself off because I had thrown it into my bedroom wall in anger.

I quickly ordered him to tell me in full detail what had happened between his father and our teacher while picture after picture passed around inside my head.

Luckily it was a lot more innocent than I had imagined.

Hayato told me our homeroom teacher had helped his drunk dad home after having a drink with him. She did not spend the night, just handed the drunk father over to his sons and left while telling Hayato he needed to have deep conversation with his father in the near future.

Saying goodnight to Hayato shortly after before hanging up I lied down on my bed again, letting my heart calm down a little while ordering myself to breath normally. Like a mantra inside my head I kept on telling myself "nothing had happened between them, nothing had happened between them" until I fell asleep a few hours later.

oOoOo

The day after Hayato told everyone his father came home drunk the night before while we and the guys was out throwing a baseball back and forward. I felt really grateful he did not include that it was Yamaguchi who brought his father back. No one needed to know that information. The less who knew, the less who would think there was something going on between Hayato's father and our homeroom teacher. After the episode in class yesterday everyone knew Hayato's father was a widower and because of this a single man. Everyone knew our teacher was single, and would probably let their thoughts flow freely imagining things they were not suppose to imagine concerning Yamaguchi.

Oh the horror if someone got a hold of the information Hayato and myself had.

Hayato miscalculated his throw and ended up hitting a big man dressed as a chef on a bicycle. As the man fell down we all ran towards him hoping we had not done any everlasting damage. When the man finally got up on his own two feet he identified us as "Yankumi's students." It was Kuma, Yamaguchi's former student now a young owner of a ramen restaurant.

As an apology for hurting him Hayato volunteered in helping Kuma at the restaurant for the day. Kuma, with his short bleached hair, quickly expressed his gratitude for all the help he could get. His mother had taken taken the day off and managing a restaurant by himself was stressful without assistance.

oOoOo

Even if Hayato skipped school that day in order to help Kuma the rest of us went in the direction of our classroom soon after. I needed my daily dose of Yamaguchi after all.

After the ending of today's class we all went to the ramen restaurant where we knew Hayato was working. Not actually planning to make fun of him, but it would be nice to have him serve us.

Hayato seemed to be a little dissurraget to see us in the restaurant. Not even give us a small smile when we entered. The ungrateful bastard.

After seeing how much work it was for just two persons we all decided to assist with cleaning up and acting as waiters. So much for having Hayato slave on our behalf, now we were equals. Still, it felt good doing something positive for someone else for once.

When closing time came we invited Kuma and his two younger siblings back with us to our hangout. We were all curious about his life, and his time as Yamaguchi's student. Had she affected him as much as she was now changing our lives?

Kuma told us about how he had lost his father during high school and how the ramen restaurant had been his father's. After one of Yamaguchi's famous speeches after the death of his father Kuma decided to honor his father by taking over the restaurant and in so keeping it from shutting down. The task of honoring his father had of course affected Kuma but he worked hard trying to make ends meet. Showing his father he was a son he could be proud of.

I could see Kumas words had a special meaning for Hayato. While Hayato still had his father, his mother was dead and this affected him a lot more that he liked others to know. Beside it ripped up a little concerning all the fighting Hayato did with his father, what if his last words to his father was negative like the ones Kuma said to his father just before he died. The scary thing in life is that you never know what the future will bring.

One day might suddenly be the last chance and something drastically could happen leaving you without the opportunity to say goodbye. The end could happen tomorrow, or even later the same day.

Knowing what I now knew I made a silent promise to try to talk to my parents a little more. I already knew I would never become the son they wanted, but maybe they would no longer resent me for being me if I tried to communicate with them more.

Even if I made that promise as I lied in my bed that evening I knew I would not managing to do anything in the close future. My parents might be just a few meters down the hallway, but sometime it felt like we live on two different continents. First I needed to succeed in something which might make them a little proud, like graduate or getting into a good collage.

Having agreed with my own statement I finally let sleep take me away for the night.

oOoOo

When Hayato told us he was going back to Kuma's place after class the next day we followed after him. Today there were not so many customers there and because of this we decided to be paying guests instead of helpers.

I must to admit it felt good finally experience Hayato serve us food. Beside the food was quite cheap and tasted pretty good. Since there was no rush I crossed my fingers that Kuma might tell more stories about his time as Yamaguchi's students. All in all I felt like coming today was a good decision.

Shortly after Hayato served us our ramen Yamaguchi entered the establishment. She quickly told Hayato her order as if she had been a customer more than a few times and knew the menu by heart. Our teacher sat down next to Hyuga without being invited to our table, not that any of us would protest her presence.

Shortly after the entrance door opened again. A group of men entered while making a lot of noise and began harassing the other customers. Yamaguchi did what she would normally do, and in a loud authority voice ordered the stranger to stop what they were doing.

A elderly man came forward and in a sleazy voice asked Kuma if Yamaguchi was his girlfriend. Kuma denied it and pushed Yamaguchi behind so that he was protecting her against the guys leaching eyes.

From past experience having listened to his stories I felt like Kuma had always had a warm voice when he talked about his former homeroom teacher. Maybe his heart had been touched the same way she had moved mine? From my point of view this might be a real possibility considering how he was trying to protect her, even if he had to know she would have no problems handling the men making a ruckus.

I was relieved when the strange man and his guys decided to leave, having achieved what they wanted, to damage Kumas restaurant and to scare him. Standing there on the sidelines after they left I finally managed to move, unclenching my fist I had not even realized I had clenched. The old man had described Yamaguchi as cute! I will not argue against his statement since she has her charm, but his eyes did not need to look at her body the way he did before he turned and walked outside. No one was suppose to look at her in such a degrading way.

How I wanted to punch out a few of his teeths. Or maybe stab a chopstick into his eyes. Picturing in my head doing just that made some of the anger I felt ebb out of my body.

oOoOo

Soon after that episode Kuma closed the shop for the evening. He asked us to follow him outside so that his younger siblings could not hear what he wanted to tell us. The cat was out of the bag anyway. We all knew there was more to the episode than just someone taking their anger out on a innocent restaurant owner. The boss had even addressed Kuma by his name.

Yamaguchi did not waste time and asked Kuma if those guys had been landsharks who was threatening him to close down. With concern in her voice she asked him why he had not informed her about his problems. Why he had not asked her for help. She told him that she would fix everything from now on.

Kuma's response might be a little off, but strangle I understood why he was denying her assistance. She was technically no longer his teacher, and his problems was no longer any of "Yamkumi's" concerns. She had not been his teacher for three years.

It was heartbreaking watching the scene in front of me. Yamaguchi was holding back her tears as Kuma was yelling at her to stop acting as his teacher. Would this be me in the future, standing where Kuma was next to Yamaguchi, argue against her care since I would no longer be her student?

Would I brush her off in anger and pride while walking away with her yelling at my back like Kuma just did?

oOoOo

Granted we were standing in the background, we still heard how she question Kuma's decisions to herself after he left. How she expressed worry for Kuma's change of heart. Concerned he might sell his father's shop.

Loudly Hayato disagreed with her statement notifying her why Kuma had acted the way he did. How just yesterday the same men attacked Kuma when he was out together with him and his two younger siblings. Hayato described how they hit Kuma and kicked him while he was trying to protect his siblings from the punches. He described his frustration having to watch this happening right in front of him as some of the attackers was hindering him from intervening.

Hayato told our homeroom teacher Kuma had asked, almost begged him, to not inform her about the situation related to the landsharks. Kuma had known Yamaguchi enough to predict her response correctly when she finally found out about his problems. She would get involved and try to make the problems disappear. Like she had always done while he was her student.

Kuma even admitted to Hayato that he had caused a lot of problems for "Yankumi" in the past, and did not want to worry her any more. Kuma would take care of his own problems he had proceeded to say, to prove to her he had grown.

We all left after a while. Everyone with heads spinning for a solutions we at this moment could not find.

oOoOo

I spent most of my night tossing and turning in my bed. My mind was blank except for one thing, I knew Yamaguchi would not give up. It was guaranteed she would take action almost as soon as the sun was up. She would protect what she considers hers.

I texted the guys informing them of the strong possibility that our teacher would try and help Kuma with his personal situation, if he wanted the help or not. The rest of them all agreed with my theory, and over text messages we began planning how we could help. In the end we had no concrete solution but we all agreed to meet the next day in order to show our support. Finally agreeing to this I managed to put my phone away in order to get a few hours of much needed sleep before tomorrow's confrontation.

The next day we all waited in a area I knew Yamaguchi had to cross if she was going to school, or meeting the landsharks from yesterday. Like clockworks there she was. Walking with determining steps and a hard look on her face. Eyes burning to straighten up the unjust in this world, one problem at a time.

When she saw us walking towards her she stopped, her expression changed from angry to shocked for a moment.

Like a normal teacher her first reaction was to ask us "What about school?" referring to the school bell who had already rung signaling the start of morning classes. Hayato was quick to reply asking her the same. She looked a little uncomfortable when she told us she had some problems she needed to fix. As if we did not already understand what her problems was related to.

Take called her out on it and told her she was being obvious. Tsucchi and Hyuga followed up asking the obvious question, if she was planning on meeting the landsharks.

I could not let everyone else say something to her and announced "We thought you'd be going alone." Silently telling myself here was no way in hell I would let her go into dangerous situations without backup. My friends and I had all already agreed yesterday to follow her in order to protect Kumas restaurant and prevent out teacher from being hurt in the process.

In the beginning she protested our assistance and walked past us.

Just a few steps away from where we standing she stopped. Her phone was ringing. It was almost shocking to find out even parents from former student still had her phone number and called her if they had any problems. Just how close was she with Kuma and his family?

After she hangs up the phone we could all see she had received some shocking information, but when asked she just acted as if it did not have anything to do with us. Did she not know everything she did had anything to do with me? Us, I meant. She protects us, and we will in return protect her.

Hayato with his short temper, and a closer relationship with Kuma that the rest of us, Yamaguchi excluded, began running in the direction she was originally walking towards. We all took off after him hoping against all odds nothing was seriously wrong.

My teacher managed to grab my hand to hinder me from running after Hayato. Hyuga, Tsucchi and Take all stopped as well. Arguing for her to let us go. I, on the other hand was to shocked to react. Her strong hand was holding my wrist. Skin against skin. I could see she was protesting against something they said, but my head was mostly blank. All my concentration flew out the window as I felt the warm feelings of her fingers connecting to my body, sending shivers through my body.

Even after as I stood completely still, by her demand hand, she did not let go of me.

Finally me head was following up what she was telling us. The guys she trying to find was on a different level than those we usually fought against. That she did not want anyone of us getting hurt. With her looking me deeply into my eyes I could not do anything except agreeing to her annoying demand. Angry with both the order and my weak fighting body, I dragged my wrist loose from her hand. Stepping aside a few centimeters while trying my hardest to collect my thoughts. Ordering myself to think logically.  
My three friends still present also reluctantly promised not to follow her, even if Hayato had already left the area.

As she began running in the direction where Hayato left, I did not waste a second before turning around running the direction she originally came from. If the fight was out of me and my friends league, I knew someone who might fit right into the level she was talking about.

oOoOo

I knew that even if Yamaguchi might beat up those in her way, the group she was facing was used to fight dirty and might retaliate without her managing to protect herself. As I ran I promised myself I would not let anyone hurt her as long as I could prevent it.

Despite the fact I was a little afraid entering a Yakuza home by myself, I felt like they were my only hope. Finally I found the traditional looking house and entered as quickly as I could make my body move. I was out of breath but managed to utter the words I needed to those who had heard me entering the property. Luckily the men all promised to assist when I informed them of the danger Yamaguchi was entering by herself.

I was so glad by their willingness I even bowed down, not something I do often, but to protect her I would do a lot more. Even if they were her family I felt grateful they replied positively to my request. They trusted my words enough to assist me.

As the four grown men began running out the door a loud voice ordered them to stop. Yamaguchi's grandfather came forward. This might be a elderly man, but he was a yakuza boss and as he stood straight I could feel his dangerous aura filling the room. I felt a strong need to swallow seeing this dangerous man walking towards where I was standing. Looking down at me with surprisingly harsh eyes I had not seen an hint of before when I met him in the past. I was no longer standing in front of just a grandfather, I was standing in front of the third generation yakuza boss who had just found out his granddaughter and heir was in danger.

For her I refused to show how this man affected me and again I asked, almost begged for assistance to save my teacher. Being the grandfather of the woman in danger I could feel his danger lurking under his skin even if his face did not show using any words the elderly, but powerful man agreed to assist.

It seemed like her family had done their own research related to the landsharks and because of that information they knew where the "company" had its office.

Since the office was more than a few blocks from the Oedo family house cars began filling with more yakuza members than I had noticed in the property. Not wanting to be left at the house I quickly asked for permission to follow them. I had to promise to stay out of sight, but they made room for me in the back seat next between the two guys selling food from the stand not far from the school.

As we came to the area it was quickly decided the boss was the only one entering. I wanted to argue against that statement, but one stern look from the elderly man was enough to stop my words. Like the rest I opted to stay outside on the side, worryingly waiting to see Yamaguchi unharmed.

After what felt like forever I finally calmed down a little. Seeing her walk out into the sun without any visible damage my breathing normalized itself again. Behind her was both Kuma and Hayato. They looked a little beat up but without any everlasting damage. One by one the cars with yakuza members left having confirmed the state of their precious Ojou.

Since I had fulfilled my task I did not leave with the members. Instead choosing to watched them from afar as the three of them walked toward a small park nearby.

When they sat down on the grass next to a small lake I could finally breathe completely freely.

oOoOo

Acting as if I hardly knew any more than them, I gathered Hyuga, Tsucchi and Take. Telling them where our teacher was with both Kuma and Hayato. Requesting my friends to follow me as I ran towards the park yet again.

Seeing them almost cuddling together with the older woman I felt a little jealous. Yelling out Hayatos name as we got closer so that I might ruin the moment between the two men and Yamaguchi did not make me childish at all.

The three of them sitting on the grass turned towards the direction where my friends and I came from having heard my voice.

When we finally reached them Kuma tried to apologize for causing problems. Yamaguchi stopped his apology and said he was her student even if he had graduated. That she would always have his back when he had problems.

Seeing her touch his head in a caring motion I remember the ways she had touched me in the past.

Was everyone of her students, former and presents, entitled to her touch when she wanted to give comfort or when she was proud of them? Would I also forever be considered a student?

When she said to all of us we would still be her students even after graduation, forever her students. The word "forever a student" left a bad taste in my mouth, and did not lie well with me.

Almost at once I began thinking of ways in which I could change her view of me in the future. Looking up at her smilingly I agreed to her statement loudly. Only the difference was I was not taken with her words, I was making a deal with myself in order of making her change her opinion of me, while everyone else present probably though I agreed to be her student forever.

As Kuma said, first we need to graduate and I had to agree, as long as she was legally my teacher I would not work so hard to walk out of the "student box" but after graduation things would change.

This I promised to whoever was listening.

oOoOo

Hayato called me right before bed later the same evening. After complaining a little about his wounds from the fight and everything else he said "I can now understand why you are in love with Yankumi." Before I could protest and deny his statement he kept on talking about how she had thrown the men over desks and how beautiful she was standing there in front of the boss.

With a small voice I managed to argue that "I was not in love with out teacher" when he finally was out of breath.

He just laughed in response, telling me "Whatever makes you sleep at night" before hanged up.

After having almost no sleep the night before I still had trouble sleeping this night. Hayato's words was floating around inside my head. After what felt like forever I finally admitted to myself, I was not in love with my teacher, not yet, but the feelings I had for her was close to it.

Just before falling asleep I had to remind myself to talk to Hayato tomorrow in order to hinder his mouth from telling my secret to anyone- And to hear what he meant when he said she was beautiful. Was he interested in Yamaguchi as well?!

oOoOo

Right before class the next day I managed to get a hold of Hayato. I dragged him with me in an empty room and almost threw him up against a wall. Grabbing him by his collar and getting closer to his face I demanded he tell me what he meant when he said she was beautiful.

He put his hands up as if I was holding him at gunpoint "Relax man, relax. I just had a weak moment. She was beautiful there an then, but I am not interesting in older women. I promise."

Feeling like a burden was lifted from my shoulders I backed off a little taking a few deep breaths before almost childishly informing him that I was not in love with Yamaguchi, but I might have a small crush.

Looking him straight in the eyes I said "and if you ever tall anyone I will find you, and I will kill you. This I promise you as your best friend".

He just laughed again while petting me on the shoulder "Man, you got it bad,"he said before turning back to walk out the door.

After a few seconds I followed him out of the room. Giving me enough time to calm down my heart a little and transformed my facial expression into my classical neutral look. Hiding my feelings from everyone else.

Shortly after I walked into the classroom.

There Kuma was again. Standing next to Yamaguchi as if it was his place, with smiles on both of their faces. Walking towards them instead of my desk, I pushed myself a little in between the two and asked what was going on.

Seeing the plates with food in front of my classmates, making them drool made sense. Kuma had delivered food for everyone as a thank you for helping, even if most of those present did not know why except that Kuma was a former student to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi told Hayato and I that the building plans was dropped and Kumas place was no longer in danger of being put out of business. Even if I was a little skeptical to Kuma's relationship with his former teacher I felt relieved on his behalf. His father's restaurant was safe.

When she was done informing us of the development she pulled forth her chopsticks, ready to take a piece of the gyoza Kuma had brought with him. Her face fell when she saw all the empty plates.

Seeing her run around demanding a piece of the gyoza made me laugh at her childish behavior. How did a strange, older woman like her make my heart race? I had to shake my head at my own silly feelings while smiling at her cuteness. Trying to ignore Hayato's knowingly look.

No day was boring as long as she was in the picture.

oOoOo 

An: ah I love the idea of the phone call between Hayato and Ryuu when Yankumi came home with Hayatos father. I really wish it had been part of the series. So far I think that is my best idea. hehe


	10. Chapter 10

An: I think this is the chapter I am most happy with so far so I hope whoever is reading it will like it as well. For a second I was thinking of separating it into two chapters considering it is sixteen pages long, but I did not want to break up the flow so here you are, everything in one.

Thank you to all of those who has left me with reviews and to all who have sent me personal messages. I love to read everything you have to tell me, even if it is about the gokusen universe or my fanfictions.

 **Ep 9. - It is love**

It did not take a long for me to become comfortable with how I felt for my homeroom teacher. At least in my own head I felt a calm I had not felt in a long time. No longer did I need to concern myself with thoughts related to head injuries or heart attacks. My body's reaction were only an result of my feelings breaking forward when I had been confused or in pain. Even a little jealous.

For a moment my only main concern was Hayato smirking in the background every time he caught me looking at Yamaguchi. I might have accepted my own feelings, but I knew it was not the time for me to express them, and the fact that Hayato knew made it a little harder to hold everything inside.

Unfortunately the calm did not last long, something just had to ruin my happiness.

oOoOo

One morning the five of us met while walking towards school. Hayato was in a happy mood and told us Take had managed to get us a groupe date with girls from Momo High. While the four guys next to me was jumping from joy I only felt dread.  
Take, Hyuga and Tsucchi did not know about my feelings, and I did not want them to. I considered them close friends, but I was a private person who might have strange taste in women and wanted to keep some aspect of my life hidden for as long as human possible. Although I think Tsucchi and Hayato might have felt a spark from Yamaguchi as well at some point she could still be categorized as weird in their mind. I really do hope the spark had died since it might affect our friendship negatively if they still felt the sparks.

Strangely Hayato even requested I join them on the group date. I did not think I would meet anyone who would make my heart beat at the same level Yamaguchi did, but even I knew my crush might not be my smartest decision in life and agreed with Hayatos wish. As a friend he was probably just looking after me, trying to find me someone closer to our age group, someone more normal. I owed him to at least try.

If the group date ended in a disaster I knew I would pass on dating girls in the future as well. Instead I would focus on holding my feelings from Yamaguchi, while secretly helping and assist her as much as I could.

After the disaster last time when she refused my help because I could not fight well enough I had started going to a center which focused on street fighting. I was still a beginner, in one way at least, but so far I had learned a few small tricks. Learning to fight, becoming stronger in order for me to become certain she would no longer leave me behind in the future. Thinking she needed to protect me from danger.

Takes face showed his shock at my positive reply to the date. Tsucchi even made fun of me from all the times I had said "I'll pass," in the past. Getting a little irritated with being laughed at I tried to tell them off. Instead they surrounded me in a circle, holding out one hand together in front cheering for the chance of finding a girlfriends.  
Noticing I was not part of the cheering squad they ordered my present. Shaking my head a little while putting my hand on top of theirs. I had at least promised to give it a try. After all, it was not exactly healthy to lust after my older teacher, a heiress to a yakuza empire.

Suddenly during the cheer I felt a small warm feminine hand land on top of mine.  
While everyone drew back their hand from the circle I let mine linger a little longer alone in the air. Just trying to preserve the feelings from her hand a little longer. Without looking up I knew whose hand had touched mine since it had sent a tingling feelings upwards my arm. She was here.

When Yamaguchi asked why we were celebrating everyone refused to say anything. As they walked away I was left standing next to my teacher failing to hold back my smile. She had touched me.

I felt brave and patted her shoulder a couple of times before walking after my friends leaving her confused. Walking a few steps forward I stopped when I hear her voice call my last name "Odagiri." Turning my upper body towards Yamaguchi, not capable of hiding the joy I felt when she said my name.  
She commented on my smile. Telling me I looked happier and that it made me "cuuuuute." Her words made me blush and I told her to "shut up" quietly before turning away again, leaving once more with an even brighter smile. My face was burning.

Ah, it looked like it would be a great day today.

oOoOo

I had forgotten today was white day until I arrived in the classroom. Everyone was hyped up, but for the most of us the only chocolate they received for valentine day had been from our homeroom teacher, and I hope none of them was planning on giving her something in return, or even the horror confessing to her.  
For now I had to guard her. Hindering as much connection between other males and her as I could possible manage.

The day quickly went downhill from there, someone in class had seen the male teacher from Momo high enter the school ground. As someone in class was so nice to inform everyone, Yamaguchi had feeling for that particular man. She even gave him a valentine chocolate, and I am not referring to the small ones she gave us. He got the main chocolate. The one I wanted. I almost lost my temper just thinking about what he could possible want at our school. He better not approach her.  
I tried to comfort myself with the fact that the chocolate I did receive did taste good, so in the end I could not complain, she was after all my teacher. For now.

Inside the classroom everyone became hyper just thinking about the planned group date. I had to be the voice of reason, as usual, and inform my fellow classmates that not everyone could participate in the group date. With only ten girls and over twenty of us logically not everyone could be included. As everyone began yelling for how they should decide who would be included a loud voice interrupted the discussion by yelling out "group date," giving all of us a shock.

In front next, right next to the blackboard was Yamaguchi. Her hands crossed over her chest looking angry in our direction. Suddenly her facial expression sifted and our teacher had a dreamy look on her face. Loudly proclaiming that she knew how we felt. She knew it was white day, and this was a good opportunity for guys to confess.

Seeing her act out a small drama in front of us where she asked someone invisible to call her "Kumiko" made me almost blush on behalf of her own stupidity. Without noticing I asked out loud "What's she all happy about?" while secretly hoping nothing had happened between her and the male teacher from Momo high.

I never got a reply.

oOoOo

Hayato and the rest lied to Yamaguchi, telling her the date was at a bowling alley. In real life this was untrue, instead of bowling the meeting place was at a karaoke bar.  
My friends was super happy having been included in the date, and during the whole trip they talked about the girls and which type they preferred. Luckily no one asked me.

Entering the establishment I quickly realized that in the end we could not stop everyone from entering the group date. For me it made everything more interesting, twenty guys drooling over ten girls. I might have agreed to join them on the date, but I was not the keen on meeting a girl anyway so the numbers did not bother me. To focused on reflecting over Yamaguchi and the other male teacher I did not even give the girls more than a passing look before deemed them too boring for my taste.

Could it be that Yamaguchi was more interesting in other teachers than males in general? She was after all always surrounded by men, both at home and as a teacher, but still fell for that annoy man. Maybe she wanted to come home to another person who she could discuss her daily problems with, and who had experienced the same as her.  
Maybe applying at colleges in order to become a teacher was not such a bad idea after all.  
Shaking my head I tried to at least make an effort to drag myself out of my thoughts. I had to at least try to act as if I at least a little interested in what was happening in front of me. After all I did not need anybody to question my sexuality or finding out my strange taste.

Looking around me for a second I could see every male in the room acting strangely happy, almost drooling over the fresh meat sitting across of them on the table at the karaoke bar. The girls on the other hand had expressions related to horror and their body language obviously expressing a wish to leave. Maybe this might be an interesting evening after all, even if the girls was boring. My classmates on the other hand probably would make a fool of themselves trying to gain the girl's affection.

oOoOo

My fellow classmates surprisingly manage to change the atmosphere from uncomfortable to happy and a joyful setting. Maybe some of Yamaguchi's magic touch had transferred over to them? Everyone having fun singing and joking around while I sat on the side drinking my drink alone without feeling left out. Feeling happy on behalf of my friends.

Everything changed quickly when Tsucchi loudly entered the room, grabbing the mic informing everyone he saw the headteacher in the bathroom. In a chaos everyone began running out of the karaoke room trying to hide from our teachers.

After running for a while my group, made up by my four closest friends, finally felt comfortable enough to take a small break from the running. While we were gathering our breaths the owner from the bar came running after us while pointing loudly proclaiming to the police officers next to him how we ran from the bill. To be honest we planned to pay, but the situation arose and made us run without considering paying while we panicked.

Getting arrested again made me think more of the consequences this time than last considering I had began looking forward a brighter future. That I for once felt happy in my daily life. I had even smiled more than a couple times today.  
Was everything ruined? How would Yamaguchi react knowing the five of us had been arrested.  
This was not the white day gift I had hoped to give to my homeroom teacher.

oOoOo

When Yamaguchi came to the station I felt better just seeing her face. I knew she could not fix everything this time, and even if she was lecturing us she was here. Trying to help us in every possible way she could.

A elderly policeman came forward informing us we would be released because my father had handled the situation. Hearing that small sentence made my blood freeze in my veins. I knew nothing good would ever come out of my fathers involvement for me personally. At least it got my friends out of jail so it might not be too bad after all.  
Considering my father have never done anything for me personally, I think his reason for getting me out had more to do with his image than me being his son. Just like the incident at school just a few months in the past. Sadly, this was my reality.

Walking in front with Yamaguchi, and the guys behind me after being released, they began question me about my father's power inside the police force. My friends appreciation did not make my worry disappear. I told them my father was not relevant, even if I knew he was.

Coming in the opposite direction in the hallway we were walking in, I saw something I did not wish. Walking towards us was my father, with his followers behind him. I stopped for a second, turning my head a little downwards already fearing his reaction. He walked right past me and stopped in front of Yamaguchi. Not how I had pictured the first meeting between the woman I cared for and my father.

My father rudely asked if she was "Yamaguchi-sense" and while she confirmed this my father said nothing else even if I felt his judgmental eyes looking at my teacher and friends. Hearing him order me to follow him home I knew not everything was forgotten concerning the reason as to my present at the police station. He was angry even of he kept it mostly inside. After all he was the one who had taught me from an early childhood how to use a poker face in front of others.  
Never show your opponent your real emotions, and make no mistake, everyone could in the future become an enemy so always hold your emotions inside.

Even if I really did not want to follow my father I knew the consequences would be a lot stricter if I did not comply. He did not even turn back to see if I was following him.

oOoOo

Sitting in the car with my father was suffocating. He did not wait long until he began lecturing me about who I had chosen to hang out with, and how I ruined everything he had worked for related to his former deal with the superintendent at the school. My father might be living in the same house as me, but he had not even noticed I had began coming to school for such a long time until now. What did this say about our relationship as father and son who was living in the same house. Not much.  
Hearing his words "Because you don't listen to me trouble like this happens" made me worry even more. I knew from former episodes he would not even hear my side of the story, he had already formed his conclusion about me and my friends.

It was never in my favor.

When we got home he declared I was not going back to school any longer. That I was grounded for the time me up inside my own bedroom. He even took away my cell phone hindering me from contacting anyone. Shutting me out from all that made life worth living.

oOoOo

When the next day came and I was still locked inside. Still alone.

Sitting in my room on my bed holding my school uniform I felt even worse than when he made me stop going to school in the past. Like the last time I lost my friends, even if at that time I already had lost them before he made me drop out. Even so this time it was even worse. This time he separated me from the woman I liked. Disconnecting me from the only grownup who had ever cared for my well being before thinking about herself.

Since my father had already ordered me not to go to school any longer, I knew he would have to travel to school to inform them of his decision. Probably acting as if I had agreed. Wonder how my friends would react and how Yamaguchi might fight in order to protect me with my best interest in heart. Unlike my father who was only thinking of himself and his reputation.

I knew dad was to powerful for Yamaguchi. He only listens to what he himself have decided and not considering any other opinions. I knew I would never meet my friends again, never see Yamaguchi.

Pressuring myself to change my position from the bed to the floor might be the longest I had moved during the whole day. I sat next to my bed listening to some sad classical music feeling sorry for myself and my situation for hours.

My wallowed was broken when I heard rocks hitting my bedroom window.  
I walked out on my gallery from the second floor, looking down. There in the darkness was my four closest friends. Despite the joy I felt seeing them again I knew they might get into more trouble if anyone catches them on the property. My father, because of his position had top rated security measurements on the property. To hinder breakins, and in this case to hinder me from leaving.

Albeit, it felt good seeing them even if it had only been one day. Hearing my friends ask me to run away with them. Not to care about the orders given by my father it was really tempting. To tempting.  
I went inside again, and grabbed my jacket. Stopping for a second just to think of the consequences, looking around my room for one last time. Realising that leaving today might result in leaving my family permanent. Despite all of this my friends cared about me more than my parents I concluded and I put on my jacket. Walking over to the railings at the gallery again and jumped down, landing next to my four closest friends.

Our collective happiness was short lived since four guards with flashlights noticed us almost at once. My friends acted quickly, hindered the guards who was trying to hold me back. Yelling at me to run, to leave them.

I felt like a lowlife but I did as they asked. I ran. Leaving them, leaving my family.

oOoOo

Walking around the city both bitter and worried without a cellphone and money did not make my situation any easier.  
As I was walking thru a underground I bumped shoulders with a few guys walking in the opposite direction. They yelled at me, so I turned around telling them they should look where they were walking. I knew before I felt the punch what would happen. Despite that I needed something to unleash my frustration on, and pushed myself up from the dirty ground while yelling at them to wait as they were walking away.  
My head knew this was a fight I would not win, but my broken heart wanted to at least control something in my life. Even if it meant getting getting the life beaten out of me.

Was this karma? For leaving my friends in the clutches of the security guards? I could not think it was karma since I was rebelling against a man who did not care about me. A man, practically a stranger, who was planning on shipping me off to Canada just so that I could not embarrass him in Japan any longer.  
Maybe I deserved the beating for leaving my friends to face the consequences alone, it sure felt like it.

oOoOo

At first I thought I was dreaming, but after the first shock washed over me I realized she was really here. Saving me from getting my ass kicked even more by a group of strangers. Helplessly needing her rescue again.

Her angry eyes, and small hand holding on to my attackers wrist like it was nothing made my heart flutter around. Behind her I saw Hyuuga, Hayato, Tsucchi and even Take. Everyone ready for a fight in order to protect me, against a group I myself had voluntarily enters a fight against.  
Can I become even more pathetic?

Quickly my attackers let me go and ran away. I fell down like a drunk fool to the floor. My friends came running to help me, while Yamaguchi stood over me asking me "What are you doing?" How I wish I had a quick comeback to her question, sadly I could not even answer her just looking at myself and question myself how I made all this mess.

oOoOo

It was decided we would all go to our hangout to talk about what had happened. Sitting down next to them I worriedly asked them what had happened after I left them. No one would look me into the eyes and in the end Yamaguchi said everything was okay. That I did not have to worry about them since she would speak to the superintendent and my father tomorrow.

Despite the fact that I had gotten hurt, my head worked perfectly fine and I could read between the lines. If she needed to talk to my father and the superintendent, it meant they had gotten in trouble and my father had involved the school.

Feeling helpless I would not do anything else than to beg everyone for forgiveness for all the trouble I had caused. I stood up, walking away thinking if I was not around maybe they would not get punished.  
Hearing their voices behind me asking where I was going, and it I was going home. I could not even turn around to look at them as I shook my head in a silent negative answer. I did not want to go home to that cold house, but at the same time I did not what I should do.

I began walking further away from them when I heard her voice directed at my back. Hearing her concerned voice yelled out loudly "Why don't you tell us what is on your mind?" made me turn around. I told her a half truth, that I did not know what was on my mind. Too much had happened for me to grasp everything, but I knew I did not want to leave school, did not want to leave her.

Before I had gotten more than a few steps away, separating me from them she requested something I never thought possible. She asked me to come home with her. This request made me turn back to look at her face in order to completely comprehend what she had just said. Did she not know how taking me in could get her family into trouble with the police considering who my father was? Especially since her family was part of the Yakuza?  
Hayato, the other person present who knew of her family relations also understood the problems in letting me stay. It did not even feel wrong when my friend voiced out his protest loudly. He knew the full extent of the consequences of me staying, knowing what my father could do to her.  
Yamaguchi told us clearly that she did not worry about the consequences. Asking me yet again to come home with her. Did she not know what she did to my heart?

I was not strong enough to protect her against myself and in the end voluntarily followed her home.

oOoOo

Despite the fact that I knew I was inside a Yakuza house, I felt more at home with those violent guys than in the cold house I had grown up in. They cared for me in a way I have never felt my parents do.

Sadly this was not the way I ever wanted to present myself to her family, but for now, having just lost my own family today it felt like a small piece of heaven. A place I could collect my thoughts, a place I felt safe. Strangely I felt like I was home.

oOoOo

The next morning Hayato brought Tsucchi, Take and Hyuga to Yamaguchi's house. In the beginning I was a little angry at him for no longer keeping his promise to Yamaguchi concerning her secret about her family connections. Beside while I was inside this house I felt like I was in a bubble, just me, my female teacher (which I have feelings for) and her family. I could almost see a future for myself inside this traditional house.

Thought I had no right to be irritated. My present might give the family a lot more trouble than just a few more persons knowing about Yamaguchi's yakuza relations.

Instead I sat down in front of my friends, with her sitting on my right side also facing my friends, giving me strength. My teacher was sitting at the same place as my future wife would probably sit my mind managed to inform myself in a small voice. She looked good at that spot I concluded to myself before focusing on what was really relevant in this situation.

I felt sorry for getting everyone into trouble but they all focused on telling me I was not at fault, that they did it voluntarily. It made me feel a little better. Just the day before I did not think I was ever going to see anyone of them again, and right now all my special somebodies sitting together in this room together with me. Just thinking about it gave me small butterflies in my stomach. They cared for me, even if I have a father who is trying to ruin everyone's lives.

The calm was broken when the big teddy bear guy Hayato and I had helped home that one time entered the room. He informed us that someone called Odagiri was outside wanting to talk to Yamaguchi. I just knew at once it was my father, seeking to make my life even more miserable.

For once, could my father not let me live my own life?

Yamaguchi quickly stood up and began pushing us all out of the room and into a hallway. From there she found a empty room, opened the door and let us all walk in before she began closing the door while ordering us all to keep quiet. Trying to hide us, to protect us from whatever was going to happen.

She should had know better than thinking we would all sit quietly while knowing my father would threaten our teacher. Hayato opened the door quietly and we all walked carefully towards where we heard voices.

There was my father, informing Yamaguchi he knew of her family connections and how she was even the heir to the yakuza.

I felt a shiver down my spine when I heard my father utter the sentence "Please return my son," knowing my father he was not asking nicely. His threatening words related to sue her for kidnapping confirmed my worries. Father even said he would contact the police, and as a result to that her family might be under scrutiny. Yamaguchi would also lose her teaching position.  
To threaten someone with the arrest of their grandfather, how fucking dirty did my dad have to be? He did not even care about me, so why go thru all this trouble if he was just going to send me out of the country anyway.

Listening in on the conversation more truths was relieved to me. My father had even done something concerning my friends, and told Yamaguchi she should take responsibility as their homeroom teacher. I knew he was telling her to resign.  
Despite my position a few meters away, hiding behind a screen, I could feel her eyes fuming as they looked at my father straight in the eyes. Agreed with the bastard demand of her to resign.

To see her go to those lengths for me made me finally react. I got out from my hiding place to confront my father, feeling my friends follow closely behind me. Trying to hinder him from doing any everlasting damage to those I care about.

I almost fell forward, my shirt untucked, face full of scratches and wounds from the day before, but still I would not hide away like a scared child. Granted that is what I felt like doing. She was putting my well being before herself and her family, because of her trust in me this gave me enough strength to confront my father. To protect her from him.

oOoOo

The first thing I did was to ask for forgiveness on behalf of my friends while looking down on my father who sitting on a traditional math on the floor. As usual he did not listen to my request and defined them as criminals.

For the first time in my life I bowed down to my father, asking him yet again for forgiveness. In hope of persuading him I said I would no longer go to school, not to attend the graduation ceremony. Promising to listen to his demands.  
I could feel my tears pressing forward as my head processed what would happen if he took the deal. No longer seeing my friends, no longer sitting in the back looking forward at Yamaguchi. No longer living.

Hearing my father almost proudly preach about how my future would be great as long as I listen to him made me sick. Inside my head I could only think how long I could survive his planned life until I no longer wished to live. I would break.

After he told me never to hang out with "these persons" any longer he stood up and declared we were going home.

With my head still bowing down I did not see her as she protested, but Yamaguchi asked my father to wait for a second. He turned around to look at her asking what she wanted. Making me look up for a second.

She looked up at him answering a question he had asked her just a few minutes ago. She told him the reason she was a teacher. That she had a grandfather who let her became what she wanted, not what he wished she would become. "Unlike you.." she said as she looked straight into my father's eyes.

I could not take my eyes away from her face as she stood up verbally against my father. She told him he should listen to my opinions. The words was not even completely out of her mouth before my father falsely declared "You don't need to tell me that! I'm always listening!" This time it was she who loudly interrupted, telling him to listen to what I really wanted in this situation. My heart pounded as she told him to stop assuming and to listen to my actual words.

Yamaguchi shifted her eyes away from my father and stared at me while softening her look. Asking what I wanted.  
I can not even remember the last time a grown up asked for my personal opinion. To hear her declare "It is your life..." that no one would know my opinion if I did not voice it out loudly, made me look down on the floor for a moment while I cried a few silent tears. Of course I was not happy being separated from my friends or her my head yelled loudly inside.

I fell down on my knees, bowing down completely towards my father. Yet again ready to beg him. The first thing I told him was that "I want to go to school..want to graduate with everyone." I told everyone my opinions on how I thought school was useless in the past but that I found it interesting now.  
Telling everyone how when I was locked inside my room alone all I could think of was the dirty blackboard, my friends and my teacher face. As I said the last part I looked up at Yamaguchi's face, seeing her look down at me with a sad face.  
Pushing myself up from my knees and unto my heels I looked up at my father almost yelling at him that Yamaguchi taught me that Hayato, Tsucchi, Take and Hyuga was my lifelong friends, and because of this I wanted to graduate together with them.

The depressing setting in the room shifted as Yamaguchi's grandfather entered the room. With a warm voice he declare that he could see his granddaughter had caused problems yet again, but that he did not feel his granddaughter had been wrong in her protests. He defended my friendship without glorifying it and even applauded my friends effort to help me without thinking of consequences.

One by one my friends fell to their knees behind me, bowing down while begging my father to allow me to graduate together with them.

I felt my father slowly sat down again as he took a deep breath as he turned toward Yamaguchi's grandfather. His voice calm yet again, proclaiming that raising a child was complicated. The old man agreed with his own heavy breath.  
I could hear my father move around a little and say loudly "Can I ask you, to take care of my son, until graduation?"

Shockingly I turned my head up from the floor, seeing him sitting directly in front of Yamaguchi. With a determined face she agreed to my father's request. To see my father even bowing down towards the woman standing in front of him made me realise she had managed a miracle I had never thought I would ever experience.

My friends began congratulation themselves and me while I could do nothing except crying a few more tears as I felt the relief flow thru me.

Shortly after my father once more stood up, this time walking towards the door instructing me and my mother, who had during this whole time just sat quietly in a corner, that we were leaving.  
I pushed myself up on my shaking feet again, standing in line with Yamaguchi, sniffing a little before bowing down yet again thanking the yakuza family for their assistance. I turned back to my friends and said my goodbye before following my parents out of the house.

As I walked out into the sunlight I turned back looking at the house for a few seconds while giving myself a silent promise that the next time I would enter this house I would be someone different, that I would be a respectable man who would make everyone inside that house proud.

oOoOo

The same evening after my parents came to Yamaguchi's home my mother knocked on my door and entered my bedroom. She sat down next to where I was sitting on my bed and did not even ask me, she just informed me she knew I felt strongly for my teacher. My first reaction was to deny it, but I figured it might help me if my parents had some time to get used to the issue before I tried act out on my feelings. If I ever took the chance.

My mother told me about all the hardships I might get if I seriously tried to enter a relationship with my teacher. Yamaguchi was after all a older woman, my high school teacher who was connected to the Yakuza by blood. Mother even questioned my taste, not that I blame her.  
Before I could even defend my teacher she informed me "Even if there will be a lot of hardship in your future I can see that you have grown and smile a lot more after she entered your life. As long as you promise me you will not try anything until you have graduate you have my blessing."

I cried in front of my mom when I heard her words.

The both of us agreed not to tell my father about our conversation, but she promised to ease him into the possibility softly without saying anything concrete.

For now father was just happy I was growing up a little more.

oOoOo

Coming to school the next morning Yamaguchi met me in the hallway.  
Just seeing her made me remember the conversation I had with my mother the night before, and I began blushing. Maybe, just maybe, I would in the future be together with this fantastic woman. Not as her student, but as a comrade and maybe her intended.

Before I could do anymore that give Yamaguchi a small nervous look she entered the classroom just before me, stepping to the side after she walked thru the doorway letting me walk past her.

Inside the dirty room was something that made me smile. Everyone was celebrating my return with loudly cheers. I have never felt more welcomed in my life.

As Hayato declared formation H, I remembered I had not gotten so far that I could ask him to tell me what they all meant. Fortunate everyone else knew what it symbolized and lined up two on both side of me with their hand held out with their palm in my direction at chest height. They made me run thru the line while they all congratulated me on my return. Making me feel all the support.

I felt giddy with happiness as I tried to walk thru the chaos. At the end of the line was Hyuga, Tsucchi and Take. Together the three of them made a chair with their hands making me sit on top as they hosted me into the air as if I was a king.

Hearing Yamaguchi declare yet again we would all graduate together made everyone yell out loudly a positive response. For once it seemed like everything would work out just fine.

oOoOo

From the experiences I have had these last few days one thing is at least certain, I no longer liked my teacher, I was in love with her.

It would had been nice it my father had stopped his sentence at "Can I ask you, to take care of my son?" not including the graduation part.

Hopefully in the future this might be a possibility.

oOoOo

AN: I noticed on the stats for this story that there was suddenly a lot of people from Vietnam reading my story. Mostly of my readers are usually from USA, Philippines and Mexico.

Was there a sudden interest in Gokusen or something over there? Maybe the manga was published or something like that.  
Anyway, thank to all the readers over the globe. It warms my heart knowing people living completely different lives in different part of the world are reading what I write. And just so you know I need all the warm I can get since I live in Norway, and even if it is official summer in less than one month it snowed here last week...


	11. Chapter 11

an: a few have sent me pm begging me not to leave this story alone, do not worry, I will write. I have already written most of the last chapter and I refuse to let all my time working on it go too waste. Life is just hectic.

Since the last episode is so long, I have divided it on two parts.

 **Ep. 10, part 1- Our promise**

Graduation was just a few days away. Who could have ever pictured everyone in 3D would get so far, that everyone would graduate together. Just like Yamaguchi had promised us.

Imagine just a few months ago, I would not have take part of the happiness I now felt.

I was together with my close friends and all my classmates, and on top of that I was in love. It might not be an accepted love by any standards but it made my life more with joyful. She was older than me by more than a few years, she had connections to the Yakuza, while on the other side I had a father connected to the police. I was a student and she was my teacher.

With all that working against a possible relationship my head would not stop being fixated on this strange woman. She made me smile, she made me happy, she made me feel accepted in a way I had never felt before.

Even with my heart mainly beating for her she knew just a small portion of my daily struggles. Well, she knew of my everyday problems and my complicated family relations, with a dominating father and a mother without any opinions and all of that, but what she did not realize was that she had become the beacon in my life. It had become an everyday struggle to hide my emotions from both from her, my friends, and everyone else.

oOoOo

The second Yamaguchi entered the classroom in this particular morning she told us to move every chair, desk, and everything else to the sides so there would be an open space in the middle of the room.

Standing in front she informed us proudly we would be practicing how to accept our graduation diploma.

I sighed loudly with everyone else present. Just how young and immature did we look like in her eyes? This was not something we needed to practice, we all knew the difference between play-days and how to act like adults. At least I knew the difference.

As I had presumed, no one took Yamaguchi's practice seriously. Everyone performed after her directions but halfheartedly. Well, not even halfheartedly if I had to admit the truth.

I could easily see the worry on her face when she saw how we acted. Even so I did not feel the need to help her. If the school ended up being embarrassed I had no care in the world by our action. On the other hand if it would result in bad consequences for Yamaguchi I would make an effort to straighten up my fellow students. No one would embarrass her while I was present and would manage to hinder it.

oOoOo

Sitting with my four closest friends, at our hangout trying to forget we would leave school in a few days did not work as well as we hoped. We just mainly sat there, not speaking to each other, everyone with minds full of depressing thoughts related to our future.

The silence was broken when a man joined us. If there was one person in this world I did not want to meet again it was this particular detective, in the ugly jacket. Did he not know how unprofessional he looked in a purple jacket?

Just seeing him made me imagine everything he could and would pin on us that we had not done. Thinking the worst I almost reached for my phone, wanting to call Yamaguchi for support. The man looked as tired of his work as usual and of course he commented that we were all still together. As if we would go our separate ways because of all the problems he had put us thru in the past.

Hayato was on defense at once and informed him that we had not done anything which should involve the police. The officer ignored Hayato's response and asked us collectively if we had heard anything from Kudo. How could we know anything? After Kudo had been arrested for the crimes this man had accused me and Hayato for doing in the past we had not heard anything.

Just to be certain I had to ask the man if Kudo was not suppose to be in prison. Knowing a former close friend was in jail did not hurt as much as I first would have assumed. The knowledge Kudo was locked up for a crime he had tried to pin on me and Hayato might have helped with my thoughts concerning a former friends dark future.

The policeman for once looked a little apologetic. He sat down on a chair across the couch where Hayato and me was situated. After giving out a loud sigh he informed us that Kudo had managed to escape prison the night before.

I felt a dread seeping into my body knowing Kudo might come after us for revenge, something he himself, in his twisted mind, might define as justified. I felt like we did not owe Kudo anything, He was actually the one who owed us an apology for all the trouble he had caused us. I just wished Kudo would feel the same.

The officer did not even consider the possibility of us needing protection, he only asked us if we had any contact with Kudo. I got a little frustrated at the detective, standing up I answered quickly "We do not know anything." It was the truth but since this man would not even consider our safety why should we make his job any easier.

He obvious felt the hostility in my eyes and reacted by looking down on us yet again while accusing us for possible making any more problems before graduation. All of my friends combined showed their own frustration and stood up together with me. We all looked down on where the officer was sitting, denying his accusations. Finally getting the hint he got up and left the restaurant. As a petty child he even grabbed Takes shoulder and pushed him to the side as he walked by.

Before the officer came to annoy us, we were already down because of our lack of plans for the future, now everyone was obvious afraid as well. I almost felt like there was a possibility I would not even have a future if Kudo managed to get his hands on me. Imagine how, in just a little over one year apart our relationship had changed so drastically. Getting threatened by a young man I formerly considered an acquaintance was not how I had envisioned our lives to change.

What would had happened if Yamaguchi had been Kudos teacher instead of Bada? Maybe Kudo would had been sitting here together with the rest of us, having a tonic drink while talking about all the strange things our female teacher had done on that specific day. How I wish that was true.

Not longer after the detective left us we all quickly decided to go home for the day. Being afraid without voicing it we all walking home together as far as we could. Just in case Kudo would show up.

oOoOo

During the next day in class Yamaguchi was acting as if she was high on happy pills. She smiled while handing out pamphlets related to our graduation ceremony as if she was a child in a chocolate factory. I did love to see her smile. Unfortunate, for some reason the mask on her face right now felt like it was a bearer of bad news.

In spite of that unpleasant feeling I could not take my eyes away from her strange expression. I could feel everyone else around my reaction to her smile as well. It was as if all the students bodies was frozen still except for their eyes which was following her figure. She was looking out into the air as if she was dreaming. Something was up.

One of my classmates tried to contact her by calling out her name. Still in her own dream world she said out loud "Not Yankumi. Please call me Kumiko!" What the hell was she imagining?!

A fellow classmate did as she asked and muttered out her name questioningly "Kumiko?" Irritably I thought to myself that no one but me inside this classroom was suppose to ever use her first name. No one! And I had not yet been given the opportunity to do so. Is it wrong that I felt like killing somebody just because they used her name? I concluded that it would be a justified murder. It could not even be considered a murder, just removing someone from this earth as if he was garbage I argued with myself as I grind my teeth.

Seeing her happy response to his use of her first name did not help my annoyance at all. As she turned around her dreamily expression changed to a shocked one. I could no longer look at the scene right in front of me and told her flatly "Don't daydream while passing out handouts." Like a child getting a lecture she said "yes" and hastily turned around and walked out of the classroom.

After she left a lot of my fellow classmates began theorizing as to why she was in such a good mood. Most of the ideas was related to her finding herself a boyfriend. With my anger burning even higher I was beginning to loose my control, wanting to yell out to everyone present to shut up. Hayato, having noticed my patience slipping tried to change everyone's focus from Yamaguchi's strange behavior and instead informed everyone of Kudos escape.

Luckily Hayato's diversion worked and soon everyone forgot our teachers strange smile.

Everyone but me.

I sat still by my desk, ignoring everything else happening around me, while ordering myself to calm down and to think logically. I knew she was interested in that annoying male teacher from the other school, but from that mans behavior in the past I could not see a future for them together. If by some strange unforeseen situation he had changed his opinion of my teacher I would make him disappear.

Silently I began plotting how should break them up, in the unlikely event they were even a couple of course.

oOoOo

My mood did not get any lighter during the rest of the day. Dark clouds followed me around over my head, filling my thoughts with depressing scenes and ideas.

My friends decided to take me out to our hangout with the promise of a nice time hoping to improve my mood. Knowing I might do something illegal if I was left in my own company I followed them to the restaurant.

On the way to the restaurant my friends had acted a good citizen and stopped a fight between two drunk men on the street. Because I was afraid of my own temper at the moment I stood on the side letting them do all the work for once.

Then we finally entered the restaurant I opted to sit next to the bar behind my friends. I knew if I sat together with them, sharing the same table, I would tell them all my frustrations concerning Yamaguchi. Hayato already knew of my feelings for our female teacher, and I was beginning to think the rest of them also might have noticed the connection between our homeroom teacher and my mood. Even so, I was in no mood to share my frustrations.

Sitting there I tried to block out their voices, swallowing my own depressing thoughts, plotting a few murders.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice yelling out as someone entered the restaurant. Running towards my friends was Yamaguchi, standing there out of breath she began question them about a fight. Takeda, had obviously called her and told her about what we had witnessed earlier, and she had confused his words, thinking we were fighting. He had called her to inform her about all the money we had received because we stopped a fight. Inviting our teacher to join us for the celebration meal. When had the innocent Take become so cunning? My baby is growing up.

The second I managed to get over the shock of her present I grabbed my drink and stood up so I was closer to where she was standing. I just needed to be close to her.

Sitting down on the closest chair next to where she was standing I finally felt my anger leave and even managed a smile. Trying to suppress the fact that all my friends obviously knew of my feelings related to the female next to me, and invited her in order to brighten up my day. They knew me all too well.

My mood took a drastic turn for the worse yet again when I heard her whispering voice behind me say "Just when I was about to confess to Kujo-sensei…" I turned my head quickly in her direction, the question "Confess?" fell from my lips in sync with my friends before I even realized what I had asked.

Yamaguchi made a few pathetic attempts on changing her words, trying to defend her wording without leaving any concrete information. We all knew she meant the words she first had mutters. I could feel my friends worried eyes in me. To hinder myself from making a scene I excused myself, claiming I needed to use the toilet.

Standing in front of the mirror inside the bathroom I looked at my pathetic expression feeling disappointed in myself for not hiding my broken heart better. Turning on some cold water I let my palms fill with water before bending down throwing some of in in my face hoping against all odds the shock was enough for my expression to become my traditional stone face yet again. After doing it a few times I finally felt strong enough to face my friends and my teacher yet again.

As I got closer to the table they were sitting around I immediately noticed Yamaguchi was no longer present. Before I could ask, Hayato said to me that she told them she would go home for the evening.

Feeling a little relieved at his words, knowing she did not go back to the male teacher made me collect myself enough to sit down next to my friends, pretending my heart was still whole.

oOoOo

Walking home from the restaurant later in the evening we came across Kudo and his gang of misfits. As if my day had not been bad enough.

Kudo even dared to say "I got into a lot of trouble because of you guys." Not even knowing how to logically argue against his unjustified resentment we all stood quietly waiting for Kudos reaction. Walking up towards where we were standing he grabbed Hayato's collar. Just seconds before a fight might break out one of Kudos follower stopped him because there was a police officer walking close by. With one last jab, promising us not to take our graduation for granted Kudo and his gang ran away.

After that meeting all of us decided to call it a night and went our separate way home.

In a strange way, meeting Kudo calmed me down a little. Of course I felt misused and angry, but hearing his threatening message almost made me forget Yamaguchi's words just an hour earlier about her confessing to another man. Almost being the key word.

oOoOo

Restless from all my worries the night before made me feel like shit just as I prepared for a new day.

Entering my classroom together with my friends and noticing the bruises on my fellow classmates left a bad taste in my mouth. The wounds was a message delivered from Kudo and his gang showing what happens if we did not man up and confront him.

Why could I not have just one week without any problems? 3D had always been a problem class but these last few months it seemed like the problems never ended, never giving me the time to charge my batteries. My feelings concerning Yamaguchi, her connections to the Yakuza and her being in love with another man also did not help my gentle heart. Nonetheless I would not wish to be any place else than inside this dirty room together with my friends, seeing this particular strong woman working so hard. Trying to save us yet again from unforeseen danger.

Manning up I began informing everyone inside our classroom that my closest friends and I was the reason why Kudo attacked our classmates last night without a legit reason. That he even might go as far as to even try to destroy our graduation ceremony. Everything just felt wrong.

Kudo was the one who had made the mistakes, why did he have to threaten the dream for the woman I loved? Could he not just take his frustration out on me personally instead?

It would had made some of my worry disappear if he had just focused on us and not my classmates. Why did life always have to become unrealistically complicated?

Kudos behavior and thirst for revenge left a bad atmosphere inside the classroom and everyone began arguing against his stupid reasons.

Yamaguchi ordered everyone to calm down and turned towards where I was standing. Looking at my friends and I straight in the eyes she told us not to fight Kudo if we meet him. Having already agreed not to fight before graduation this was an easy promise to give. Together with everyone else I agreed to her request with a confirmatory nod and a small yes. Crossing my fingers hoping against all odds that I would not see or hear from Kudo ever again.

In less than three days we would graduate, and I would officially no longer be her student. I wish I would have the opportunity to enjoy these last few days together with my goddess.

oOoOo

The five of us decided not to hide anything from our classmates any longer and asked them to meet us at our hang out cafe after class that day.

After school with almost everyone present we told them about how Kudo had been a former student at Kurogin Gakuen and how bad his behavior had gotten. H how his threats concerning our graduation might become reality.

Feeling the depressed atmosphere in the room I felt like I could do nothing to brighten the mood. Usually Tsucchi was the one who managed to make any difficult situation somewhat lighter but obviously even he did not have the energy to change the depressing mood.

Interrupting the silence came when few of our classmates, who had until this moment not been part of the conversation, hastily came through the doorway and into the restaurant. They stopped just a few short steps to the side of where we had gathered in a half circle. With obviously fresh wounds in the faces they needed time to gather their breath before telling us what had happened. After a few seconds they had enough air in their system and informed us how Kudo and his gang had attacked them, hindering them from participating in the meeting until now.

They kept on talking, warning everyone that Akiyama and Sakuraba had both been taken hostage. I could feel my blood vessels freeze hearing those words. I could feel it in my soul that my classmates had been kidnapped in order for their attackers to lure me and my friends out in hope we would try to save them.

When will this hell end?

Hayato being the first to react began walking toward the exit in anger. I could do nothing except holding on to his hand asking him to wait. Commanding him with my eyes to uphold our obligations to Yamaguchi. Hayato dragged his arm away from my grip, frustrating yelling out he understood the situation, that he also remembered our promise.

One of our fellow classmates asked us what Hayato meant when he hinted to our promise. Turning away from Hayato I tried to make eye contact with most of the guys present while informing them about our pledge to our homeroom teacher related to no involvement in fights before graduation since she wished for all of us to graduate together.

Nonetheless I agreed with Hayato when he looked at me and argued "But we can't abandon our friends." I felt like I was ripped in two. One part of me really wanted to do nothing in order for those still present to graduate together, while another part of me knew Yamaguchi would never allow to even one of us to miss graduation. Beside it want against everything our mentor was teaching us, to leave no one behind. It was not ethical.

As I had trouble deciding what to do Hyuga said my name, begging me to go save our classmates. For once he even caution me in something I had not considered myself. We could save our friends, but not participate in the fighting. Like last time it would probably end in us getting our ass kicked, but it was worth a shot. When even Take agreed, knowing he might get hurt I could no longer stop myself from agreeing with them.

Suddenly everyone else present requested to join us. Hayato tried one last chance to hinder them from following us yelling at them they could not come. I informed them in a more gentle voice that we did not want to involve them in our problems. Hayato supplemented we would try to talk to Kudo first.

With obvious reluctance everyone all agreed to wait.

oOoOo

Once again the five of us were out running trying save someone.

When we finally found the warehouse we had learned Kudo and his gang would be I immediately felt afraid at what was happening in front of us. Lying quietly on the floor was both Akiyama and Sakuraba surrounded by at least thirty guys carrying different weapons, consisting mostly of sticks and baseball bats.

With Hayato taking the lead in front we all began walking towards Kudo. Almost begging, Hayato asked for the return of our friends. At first Kudo agreed, but requested he would only do so after he was done with us. Soon after he kicked Hayato in the stomach hard enough to make my friend fall down. When none of us reacted to Kudos violent behavior he demanded for us to fight back.

Acting more brave than I felt I walked closer to Kudo. Stopping right in front of him while caution him we were not planning on fighting. Kudos answer was a fist to my face.

Hyuuga came forward informing Kudo with a strong voice that we had promised Yankumi not to fight. Kudo, already knowing the nickname of our female teacher and told Hyuga we were being obedient. Oh, the irony. This was the second time someone had accused me of being obedient. The first time by Yamaguchi at our first meeting, since I was following the school's decision of not attending. The second was Kudo because I was following Yamaguchi's request. Both times was centered around my goddess.

As Kudo got more and more frustrated with our lack of response he began hitting us one by one. Finally he had enough and asked us why our vow to a teacher was so important. Hayato just told him it was on behalf of all of us. Just a short while ago I could not imagine the five of us taking side with a teacher and protecting her just because someone was talking down on her. Times had changed and here we were, facing a beating worth a lifetime just to keep a promise to a teacher against a former school mate.

Hearing Kudo instruct us to keep our promise, but that he would still do whatever he wanted I knew our words held no meaning anything to him.

As he walked away from us Kudo instructed the other to attack. I could do nothing except standing in line with my friends, clenching my fist, waiting for the first punches to hit me.

Vowing to myself that I would not break the promise to the woman I love.

It did not take long before we were all bloody and bruised. With at least five guys attacking each of us I did not even have the time to breath properly before the next punch would hit me.

Everything changed when the rest of our classmates came running into the warehouse. In the beginning I could not do anything except screaming out, begging them not to fight against the attackers. My classmates had not spent as much time together with Yamaguchi as me and my friends, and because of this they had not felt how strong of an impact she could make. How important we felt the need to fulfill her dream for us to graduate together.

Instead of just taking a beating like before, the five of us had to try hinder our classmates from fighting back.

We did not succeed.

I had to try one last time, asking Kudo to stop everything. His response was to hit me in the face yet again. This time on the floor I dragged myself closer to him, holding on to one of his legs begging for him to end the fight. Even seeing me so pathetic his only response was to become more violent. Dragging his foot loose from my grip he put it hard down on my back holding me in place while he kept on question me about our faith in a teacher.

From Hayato's reaction just a few meters away I knew Kudo was in the process of doing something which would end in everlasting damage to myself, if I lived to see another day. As I lay there on the cold floor I could only think of Yamaguchi. Wishing to see her one last time before I died. Regret for not keeping my promise to graduate together with everyone else. Regret for losing the opportunity to change her view of me from a student and onto a man. It felt sad knowing I was probably going to die on this dirty floor with so many unfulfilled dreams.

I thought I had already died when I heard her voice yelling out. Maybe I had gone to hell where I would forever to be saved by this woman, never to become her equal.

Hearing Hayato breath out her name in relief I knew I was still alive. She was not an illusion created by my own mind. For the first time I had not enough energy to utter her last name, and instead used her nickname. It left a strange taste on my mouth, or maybe it was because of all the blood swirling around in there.

From the floor all around me I could hear my classmates shockingly utter "Yankumi," some with hope, others with regret.

Since I was still lying under Kudos foot I could easily see her angry face as she looked straight at him yelling out "How dare you hurt my precious students!"

Finally the pressure on my back lifted as Kudo turned towards the only female in the room. Yelling back at her how a loud of crap she was uttering about her students. Kudo could not see how Yamaguchi was not to be categorized with all the other rotten teachers he had as a student. He had not felt her magic like the rest of us.

He could not see that when she told him to hand himself over to the police she was not asking nicely. She was ordering him. Kudos first response was to yell back for her to shut up. He would not listen and even told her "I haven't paid you back yet!"

To see her walk towards him while removing her classes and hairbands was as usual a beautiful sight to behold. My classmates had often made fun of her looks, but what most of them had not realized was that the woman in front of us was beautiful. And I was not just saying this because I was in love with her. Without her big glasses and with loose hair she looked more like a model than a high school teacher.

Seeing Kudo swing a steel pipe in her direction I felt a little worried. I knew she was a great fighter, but I also knew Kudo would use dirty tricks if he was given the opportunity. Seeing Kudo falling down without her even touching him more than just a small slap from her hands calmed me down a little. Unfortunate everyone else connected to Kudo began attacking her as well.

I really wish for a future where I would be able to join her in a real fight, and not to lie beaten up of the floor like I was at this moment. No longer standing on the sideline watching her do all the work, but back to back, protecting each other.

With half the guys already on the floor after her attacks, Kudo tried one last time hitting her. Instead she managed to grab his hand, hindering him from damaging her. She asked him if all his anger and resentment towards his former school made him happy. Her words and demanding present made Kudo fall down.

As Kudo crawled away from her as she kept on walked towards him. Seeing this from the place I was lying I could not help feeling proud of Yamaguchi. Heck, I was even proud of me heart for choosing such a strong woman to love. At least she made my life more interesting.

Kudo gave the fight one last chance, getting up at his feet, refusing to give up even if it was obvious who was the strongest. Like she had done to the old man before, she showed her strength by holding back her fist from hitting him in the face. As if her fist had a force connected to Kudo fell downwards in shock.

Even before he hit the ground, his gang began running out of the warehouse in fear from my goddess. Kudo could do nothing except yelling after them not to run away. Ordering them to return in a scared voice.

No one listened.

I was not even given the chance to breath out in relief before we could hear police sirens. Shortly after a few police cars stopped outside the warehouse. Walking out from the closest car was the fucking detective. When will my wish of never seeing him again be granted?

The detective hardly gave us a glare before walking up to our teacher informing her he had gotten a call from our headteacher. When he announced to her "You do reckless things," I wished I could hit him. Unfortunately I was to hurt to do anything except focusing on breathing and following what was happening around her with my eyes. Luckily for him, he followed it up with " but, you saved us some trouble." For once the officer was thankful for all the help she had given him.

He quickly turned away from her, grabbing Kudo from the floor together with three other officers and dragged my former schoolmate out of the warehouse. Leaving the rest of us without a word of appreciation. Not that I had expected anything from that man.

Yamaguchi could of course not let a young man leave her presence without giving him a lecture on how he should not run away from his problems. That he could try to start his life again in the future. For once Kudo did not tell her to shut up.

I could hear the detective tell Kudo that if he had met friends like us and had a teacher like Yamaguchi maybe this would not had taken the wrong path in life. With his cheeky "Adions, sensei" the strange jacket man walked outside with Kudo close by.

oOoOo

After all the strangers left and it was only us and Yamaguchi left in the warehouse we all did our best picking ourselves up from the floor and walked a little closer to our teacher. Hayato started by telling her we were sorry. Seeing her confused look I informed her we were sorry for breaking her promise. As I told her this I could no longer hold myself upright and fell slowly down onto the concrete floor no longer having the strength in my legs to hold myself up.

One by one my classmates fell down next to me, probably facing the same problems related to lack of strength as I did.

The word relieved could not cover what I felt when she said she understood why we had to save our friends.

She even said we were students she was proud of us.

My goddess was proud of me.

oOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

An: the last part of the last episode of the drama.

 **Episode 10-Our promise, part 2**

I can not proclaim I am an avid reader when it came to newspaper articles, but when Hyuga called and informing me that yesterday's episode had entered the today's paper I desperate ran around my house searching for a local newspaper.

Seeing in black and white an article written about yesterdays fight and the apprehension of Kudo made a shiver run down my spine. For most readers it would seem like we had done a good deed, but I knew the superintendent would look at it another way. Just that the school was mention in an article related to an arrest was enough for him to let his anger out on somebody.

Preferable 3D students or Yamaguchi.

As I walked into my classroom this morning I quickly noticed the strange atmosphere. It is not often our class could keep quiet so I knew they already understood and feared the consequences from yesterday's actions as well. Everyone's was sitting by his designated desk, eyes directed downward and I think all the young men present was trying to make an small effort to hide yesterday's bruises.

The only one who was unhurt inside the classroom was the woman standing in front of the rest of us.

Yamaguchi did one last effort to change the rooms depressing atmosphere, but as not one replied to her good morning her fake smile left her face as well.

The silence was broken by our classroom door sliding open to the side with a loud bang. Through the opening came the superintendent, closely followed by headteacher and his small lanky.

Without giving the female teacher present even an ounce of respect the superintendent began lecturing us on yesterday's episode. Seeing her bow down to this fake man as she asked for forgiveness made me clench my fist. She was not the one who was sorry, it was not her fault.

Relentlessly the superintendent refused her request for forgiveness on our behalf and looked around the room as if we were rotten scums. The other two older men began talking down at our homeroom teacher's philosophy related to fighting versus violence and would not let the issue go. Refusing to see reason.

Hearing the superintendent yet again babble about us hurting this schools honor and his order of "All of you are hereby expelled!" made all of us react collectively. Showing our shocked face to the grown men. Just two days until graduation and he wanted to expel everyone in one class. How was he protecting the school's honor in doing so?!

The bastard wanted to separate me away from my love in these measly last two measly days I had together with her.

Yamaguchi did what she could trying to hinder his decision, bowing down yet again requesting him to change his opinion. Even headteacher monkey looked shocked at the superintendent's harsh punishment. But like the spineless man that he was he did not protest the declaration.

As the three men walked past the begging woman I could only look at her sad back as she was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by us, her students.

Just before the men exited the classroom Yamaguchi asked them to stop for a moment. To listen to her one last time.

Her line "I will take responsibility for it," broke my heart.

Yamaguchi argued it was her fault for not teaching us properly and in so it was her fault we had gotten into trouble last night. Could she not see she was the only teacher we had ever had that had ever taught us anything? The only one who cared?

With a obvious fake sad look the superintendent turned around facing her, acting as if he understood the situation. Walking towards her he asked further "So you will take responsibility by quitting?" Without missing a beat she agreed with his unfair request.

For a moment I could not hinder a panic expression from showing on my face, realizing yet again how high the consequences of yesterday's actions could be. She would still be separated from me. Either she would forced to resign, or I would be forced to leave.

Fed up with the unjust behavior Hayato stood up and strongly disagreeing with what was happening right in front of us. Even before he was done speaking I stood up as well voicing my own objections. She was our savior. Loudly all of the students present began protesting insistently, yelling out her nickname.

Not taking our protests seriously Yamaguchi ordered us all to shut up. As we stopped arguing she turned her eyes toward the superintendent. Obviously holding on to her request in hope of saving our graduation. To hear that two faced bastard reply with a "of course" while holding a sadistic smile on his face. I just knew she would do everything in her power for us to graduate, even sacrificing her teaching position to save us.

After he accepted her resignation the bastard dared to tell us we should be thankful to Yamaguchi, and to take part of tomorrow's graduation as "proper high school students."

This was the last things he said before turning his back on her and walked out of the room. Headteacher stood a few seconds longer, having a silent conversation with Yamaguchi I could not understand. Despite the fact that I felt a strong dislike for the man, I knew this was not the outcome he had wanted for her.

Quietly Yamaguchi walked to the front as if she was not hearing Hayato's heartfelt protests. She turned around, facing all of us while informing everyone "It is fine," when we all knew this was not the case. She let us protest for a while before asking us if we remembered our promise. That we would all fulfill her dream of us graduating together.

Could she not see it would not be fulfilled is she was not present. She was also part of this class. Yamaguchi might not be a fellow classmate, but she was the heart guiding us forward. Holding us together.

I did not even try to hide my silent tears which was flowing down my cheeks as she walked out of the classroom for the last time after bidding everyone farewell.

Leaving me.

oOoOo

Once again everyone from class was unhappily gathering at my friends hideout.

The room was completely full and all the chairs was taken. I had to use a wooden post to hold my weight up, afraid I would fall down on the floor devastated by the loss of my love.

She was gone because of actions she had not fault in. Unlike me.

It did not make the issue any better hearing everyone around me arguing against the injustice of the system. Her sad smile as she told us goodbye would forever haunt me.

Just one day more and she would had been together with me during our graduation.

Proudly witnessing how I had changed because of her actions and caring words.

Graduation did not feel like something worth celebrating any longer.

I can not remember who had the idea but collectively after a lot of discussion we all voluntarily decided to not participate in the graduation ceremony, as a last resort to hinder Yamaguchi from being fired. Of course we hoped the school would listen to our request, but knowing the superintendent a petty threat would probably not be enough. Granted it might look bad for the school's honor if a whole class voluntarily opted not to participate in the graduating ceremony.

Knowing the superintendents fear of hurting the school's reputation we all felt this was the right way to go. Crossing our fingers, while hoping against all odds his head was not to far up his ass for him to see reason.

Not long after our decision we all went home for the evening, promising to meet at the school gate tomorrow before the graduation ceremony.

In my room that night I could not think of anything else than Yamaguchi's bravery courage to exchange her job for our graduation. If I coldly looked at the situation, it might seem strange for us to stake our graduation for just one day more together with her. We had after all only known her for a few months. It was almost guaranteed she would not even work there after our graduation. Still, it felt wrong to exclude the one person who almost singlehandedly helped us to come so far. She deserved to be there tomorrow. Beside I felt like it was only reasonable I would stake my graduation for her considering she was betting her livelihood for me and my friends.

Without her influence I would not be there anyway.

From mine perspective her life was more important than mine.

oOoOo

The next morning I found everyone of my classmates waiting outside the gate like promised. On behalf of Yamaguchi I felt moved in my heart knowing all of those young men was here to support her.

Collectively, without uttering any words we walked towards the teachers office.

Loudly, as a mass we entered the room. Seeing the shocked faces of the other teacher, headteacher monkey and even the superintendent made me feel a little better.

Hayato took the lead as usual. Informing the teachers we had an request.

As I looked at the bastard whose fault Yamaguchi was no longer our teacher I asked him to "Please revoke Yankumi's resignation."

This was the first time I have ever used her nickname, and the first time I have ever uttered the word "please" directed at that bastard. Her nickname tasted strangely but I felt it was correctly used since I was not just asking for myself, I was asking on behalf of all her students.

Around me I could hear the voices of my classmates begging the school to reconsider her resignation.

Before any of the teachers could reply Hayato enlightened them we were the ones responsible for the problems, and I followed up with our pre planned threat. Informing the teachers and the superintendent that they could expel everyone of us. For once the superintendent began losing his cool publicly, yelling out "Don't be stupid!" One of the small teachers who had always been afraid of 3D students tried to calm everyone down, declaring the graduation ceremony was beginning soon.

As if we did not know.

Hyuuga came with the final deadly blow which would make the school's image look bad. "If you do not revoke Yankumi's resignation we won't attend the ceremony." Trying to act threatening the superintendent, with a furious voice walked towards where we were standing asking us to repeat our threat.

A few more of the teachers tried to ease the tension, even telling us they knew why we were demanding for her return but at the same time informing everyone that Yamaguchi would not like us to miss our graduation.

I knew what they were saying was the truth, but still it hurt to much to graduate without her participation. It felt wrong graduating knowing the only grownup in this blasted school who had helped everyone of her students coming so far was missing. Excluded.

The superintendent almost yelled out toward us "What's so great about such an unaccomplished teacher?" Hayato finally lost his temper and entered a verbal sparring match with the ignorant idiot "She's not accomplished!" he yelled out.

For the first time, in front of the superintendent and all of our unimportant teacher I lost my temper for a short moment. Frustratingly protesting the superintendents words while standing just a few centimeters from his face. Explaining to everyone listening how she was the first teacher to ever accept students such as ourselves. Knowing in my heart this was the truth for everyone of the young men standing beside and behind me as well.

I noticed our words had an impact on the other teachers present, but the superintendent still did not see reason. He asked us once more if we would not attend the graduation ceremony. Not even letting his word sink in I said we would not participate if he did not revoke her resignation.

Before everything went to hell yet again, Hayato informed him we would wait for his decision in our classroom.

One by one we all exited the teachers lounge, walking toward the only place in this school which had not shun us. Our dirty, damaged classroom.

oOoOo

I think our classroom environment have never been as depressing and quiet at it was those minutes after the start of the graduation ceremony. Everyone was sitting at their assigned place, looking forward at the empty desk in front.

The quietness was broken by the sound of the door suddenly opened with a loud bang. Before I could even comprehend what had happened I heard a voice loudly demanding to know what we were doing.

There she was, out of breath with a healthy pink color on her cheeks. My goddess.

Like the other teachers had tried before her today she ordered us to take part of the ceremony. Her words might be almost identical but they felt more real than the others who only cared about the school's reputation.

My classmates tried to tell her why we preferred to sit in this dirty room instead of being in the auditorium without her. Her response was to order us not to joke around. Feeling my helplessness seep out yet again I yelled as loud as I could "We're being serious!" almost hurting my voice. Could she not see we were doing it on her behalf?

Calming my voice a little I kept on talking, looking her straight in the eyes. "If it weren't for you...I wouldn't have come to school." There was so much I wanted to tell her, if it weren't for you...I wouldn't have a dream, a future, or someone to love. Still, I kept it inside knowing now was not the time or place for my confessions.

Tsucchi confessed to her how she was the only reason he had not been expelled. Hyuga told her he might have become a criminal if not her interventions and cute little Take revealed he had changed from being a coward after meeting her. One by one my classmates opened their mouth telling her how she had affected their life in a positive direction.

I knew she had worked a few miracles, but while sitting in the back listening to all my fellow students talk about how she had changed their life made me realize she had a much bigger impact than what I had firstly assumed.

She had saved everyone.

Her actions, teaching, and trust meant the world to all the young men present. Myself included.

As a last resort against her protest I used her teaching against her. "We're the ones who caused the problem. Isn't it our duty to take responsibility?" With a thumping heart and glassy eyes I tried to show her how much she meant to us. How her teaching had transformed us from ignorant boys and slowly letting us grow, becoming men. Someone she could be proud of.

Her response to my words was not what I had hoped, but they did not surprise me. Despite the fact she was no longer was our official homeroom teacher she gave us a strong lecture. About our ignorance, and how our families had supported and paid out tuition fees through the years.

For me this did not have a big impact, but for many of my fellow classmates I knew their families had more financial problems. For instance Takes single mother was working day in and day out trying to to make enough money for her son to live a comfortable life.

I winced inwardly and felt a little guilty in how the decision of boycotting our graduation could affect my classmates parents.

Nonetheless, it felt wrong. As she looked at my face I used her nickname for the first time in front of her "Yankumi. You went so far as to be fired for us." Her response to my heartfelt words was to keep on arguing on our ignorance. With a strong voice she kept on informing us how our graduation was worth her getting fired, that she felt happiness in how her sacrifice gave us the opportunity to graduate.

It looked like her words hit deep in everyone's heart. Our homeroom teacher had after all informed us early on that us graduating was her dream. Had I deluded myself into thinking her missing my graduation was enough reasons for me to ruin her dream?

I felt my guilt growing in my stomach.

Luckily Hayato took the lead this time as well, giving us all the courage to follow her wish as he asked everyone to participate in the ceremony. Standing up next to him I told everyone how we should proudly stand together, getting our diploma. Finally, for once walking in the direction of fulfilling her dream.

Seeing her face filled with heartfelt emotions made me want to walk up toward her and kiss her. It did not help when my name came out of her kissable lips. Luckily it was my family name, if she had used my first name I do not know if I would had managed the strength enough to hold back my feelings.

I could not look away from this special woman as she turned away from me. A small chaos erupted when all of her students stood up, and began fixing their uniforms. Making themselves as respectable as they could.

Shortly after we all followed our homeroom teacher out of the classroom one last time. I do not care what the system said, until I had my diploma in my hand she was still my teacher.

Once again I was out running, arranging myself next to the strangely attractive female surrounded by younger men. Proudly I ran while crossing my fingers, hoping against all odds the superintendent stick had loosen a little in order for him to allow us to participate in the ceremony.

oOoOo

With our teacher in front we barged into the hall where the diplomas was presented to the graduating seniors. Before anyone could stop her Yamaguchi loudly interrupted the speech given by the headteacher, begging for him to wait one moment. Hundreds of heads turned towards us, wanting to see what the commotion was about.

Yamaguchi walked a little forward into the room, stopping in the middle of the pathway leading to the stage where headteacher and the superintendent was standing. Me and Hayato flanking her sides, with our classmates standing closely behind us. Everyone of us trying to collect our breath again. Hiding the fact we had been running.

The superintendent stick was high up and he demanded to know what she wanted. Even going as far as to inform everyone present that Yamaguchi had resigned from this school. Making it seem like she did not care enough for her work to still teach. How low can that man sink trying to protect himself,pointing the finger at an innocent female? That bastard.

Almost ignoring the superintendent words she asked for forgiveness for hindering the process like she had just done, begging him to let us, her students, participate in the ceremony. Hearing Yamaguchi stand up to the superintendent in front of all those present I was almost glad she was already fired. If she had not already lost her job, I knew the superintendent would not let her go for this commotion.

Around the big room I could clearly hear murmurs of voices began question why the school had excluded a whole class.

It had to look bad if someone had to beg the school's superintendent for a whole class to be given the opportunity to participate in their own graduation. She was a genius.

The superintendent eventually lost his cool publicly for moment, pointing at her while yelling rudely out in front of everyone "This is no place for you to be…!" As he collected more air in his lungs, getting ready for the next explosion headteacher grabbed him, hindering him from loudly blowing up once more.

I have no idea what headteacher told the angry demon in front, but the superintendent calmed himself down enough and in a controlled voice ordered us to take our designated places.

Yamaguchi, the saint she was, thanked him loudly and turned around facing us.

Having her standing so close to me I could even smell her shampoo, making me almost drool publicly. Luckily Hayato was next to me, pushing a elbow into my side waking me up to reality.

In a mumbling voice the goddess in front of me told us to "Do it properly. Stand tall."

It might be my last day as a high school student, but I think today is the first occasion I have ever button up my jacket. Well, at least some of the buttons. All the stupid things love made me do.

I walked past her with Hayato flaking on my side, hearing my fellow classmates shoes walking closely behind. Walking properly by normal standards toward my designated seating I held her words close to my heart, refusing to embarrass her.

Hayato was the pre elected representative from class 3D, designated to accept the diplomas on our behalf.

For a moment I was a little worried he would do something against the superintendent when he had to stand right in front of him in order to receive the diplomas. The bastard deserved it, but I did not wish for Yamaguchi's hard work to be forgotten. We could just spray paint his car or something like that afterwards. Agreeing to myself that was an brilliant thought, I put an order in my head to reminding myself to share my idea with my friends after the ceremony.

Hayato acted for once as a boring student, walking in straight lines towards the lone bastard on stage.

Without turning my head backwards I could still feel Yamaguchi's present in the room. Despite the fact she was not welcomed by the system, she had grabbed the opportunity to see us graduate.

It was not as perfect as I wanted it to be, but my heart was jumping in joy since she could see the fulfillment of her dream.

Even if Hayato was wearing his uniform better than I have ever seen, I had to laugh quietly at his last silent protest. It was decided Hayato would be the one representing our class a long time ago, so he knew he would have to walk the steps up toward the stage in front of everyone. Standing there in front of the superintendent, in his golden, metallic colored shoes with pointed tips Hayato received the diploma on our behalf. Showing everyone present the spirit of class 3D.

I had officially graduated together with all my friends.

Knowing it was not part of the program, and seeing the superintendents reactions we were all a little shocked when headteacher monkey asked Yamaguchi to give a farewell speech since she was retiring. As he yelled out her name, I turned my head in her direction. Since we were still standing after having received the diplomas, we all had a nice view of where she was hiding in the back.

Albeit she was standing right next to the exit, in the other end of the room I could still easily see the shock and confusion written on her face.

Not following her own advice, she walked toward the stage with her head low, almost as if she was shy with all the attention. As she got closer and closer her courage returned and her eyes shifted from the floor and toward the stage.

My classmates and I opted to stand until she had walked up the steps unto the stage, and until she stood behind the microphone. As our teacher got ready for her unplanned speech we all sat down together, showing our respect while waiting for her last words of goodbye.

Once again she apologized for causing such a commotion during the ceremony and bowed down to those present. She informed everyone present that she was leaving Kurogin Gakuin. With heartfelt words she told us she had seen "magnificent sides" of her students, and because of this she had no regrets.

True to herself she did not glorify us during her speech. Yamaguchi even used the superintendents words in defining us as useless, and told everyone who was listening in how we never treated teachers as teachers, that we only did things halfway, and how we were fast to start fights. I wanted to argue against her despite knowing everything she said was the truth. Defending our choices because there had not been any teachers in this school who had earned the title before she came into our lives. Other teachers did not deserve our respect, only she.

Despite the fact she was mostly talking a little negatively about our behavior, I knew she was not done. Hearing her speech shift as she kept on define us as someone with "strong hearts that know how to protect someone," made me fight hard not to cry.

I could not turn my eyes away from her as she proudly stood in front of everyone informing them about our negative and positive sides.

I began to understand this was not a speech about her retiring, she was giving us, her students one last lecture. Informing us that it was okay to face life outside the classroom without knowing everything, that life would not be easy, but still worth living.

She proclaimed that "it's okay to mature slowly. As long as they grow up to be strong and forthright people who are able to feel others pain," I promised myself there and then I would try to grow faster and stronger than she expected. Wanting to show her and everyone else how much I had changed because of her teaching.

When she shifted her eyes away from the audience and focused just on 3D students, she talked the importance of the diplomas we had received held.

Hearing her caring voice I could hear most of the guys sitting in the chairs on my sides and behind me sniffing and crying. When even she was crying as she looked at us, I could no longer hinder my own tears from running down my cheeks.

Listening to her heartfelt words on how we must have learned how to protect what was important to us by holding back, I could only think of how much I wanted to protect her that one time when I refused to participate in fights in order to keep my promise to her. How it felt better to be hit than just the thought of disappointing her.

As a finishing touch she announced "What lies ahead of you might be sad and harsh times. When you can't get through them alone, them remember that you have friends. And that you have me. I will always be on your side." Her words did not stop the crying around me. Personally I think she was planning on flooding this school with salty tears.

When she thanked with pride for the opportunity for having been assigned as our teacher, and bowed down in the direction of everyone present I almost lost it. We were the one who should be grateful for having meet her.

Everyone in the auditorium was so shocked by her speech it was completely quiet except for the small sounds of people crying.

Hayato took the lead yet again, standing up straight and even without uttering a formation everyone knew what he had planned as we stood up following his example. I think the teachers was a little shocked, and maybe even scared seeing everyone in 3D standing right in front of where they were sitting. Facing them head on.

Hayato's loud voice carried loudly with his command "For our three years here...thank you so much!" All of 3D students bowed down together in the direction of the teachers repeating Hayato's words "Thank you so much." We did this in the directions of the guests and even our fellow schoolmates, which we might have treated unfairly before Yamaguchi entered our lives.

As a finale we all turned towards the woman in front, having almost problems standing straight because of all the emotions that had flown through our bodies during these last few minutes we bowed down one last time. Holding our heads down longer than for all the other three bows combined in order to show our respect for that unique teacher. As the audience in the room began clapping we still did not straighten our backs, bowing just a little longer in her direction.

When I finally looked up at her again, her face was soaking wet because of all her tears.

I think we made her proud.

oOoOo

Exiting the school gate next to my (former) teacher one last time, surrounding by all my classmates of three years made me feel warm inside.

With one last look at our former classroom, we all turned toward Yamaguchi and gave a positive reply when she asked us to follow her. Hearing the joyful cheers made me smile as I ran after her. Feeling the warm breeze in my hair.

Yamaguchi lead us to the park where some of her family members was standing on the sideline laughing at our joy. Noticing those around us I felt a stab of jealously when I saw Kuma. Why was he standing next to her grandfather?

Shaking my head I pushed those thoughts into the back of my mind, trying to forget for just a few minute my worries about the future and instead focusing on the happiness I was surrounded with right now.

After tiring ourselves out following the crazy woman we all stopped at a small hill. Stopping in a horizontal line in front of her we all decided it was (unfortunate) the time to say goodbye. Standing next to my former classmates, maybe for the last time, would had made me sad if not the fact I was one step closer to my dream.

I was no longer her official student.

One by one my fellow classmates left saying a few words of thanks directed at Yamaguchi. Most wished her goodbye, but a few told her things I did not want her to consider yet, like "Let's go for a meal soon," and the worst one "Yankumi, hurry up and find yourself a good man." When I heard a fellow classmate request that of her my head began yelling inside "Not yet! I am not ready yet! Give me some time." The only thing calming me down was her reply. On everyone's request and well wishes she had replied positively, but when asked to find a man her only reply was to inform the one asking to "Shut up" while she was still smiling.

Despite everything which had happened the last twenty four hours it was a joyful ending of a stress filled day seeing everyone laugh in happiness.

We did not managed to hinder her from being fired, but on the plus side she had taken part of our graduation. Her dream was in a way fulfilled.

A little shockingly element was the fact that the headteacher presented hr with the opportunity to say goodbye to everyone. What a beautiful, caring speech it had been.

In the end it was just her and my four closest friends left. Tsucchi, and Hyuga thanked her for everything, while Take the sly little guy said "We'll count on you even after this," while looking at her face.

Hayato who was standing closest to me told her what we all felt. That we were really glad we had met her. How true those words were.

Being the last one I focused on her sparkling eyes, confessing "You're our teacher we can be proud. Now.. and forever." When I told her forever I dragged the word out because I meant really meant the full meaning of the word. To forever have a connection between the two of us. I was planning on being her forever.

Seeing her grateful smile, with eyes yet filled with tears of joy that exact moment became one of the best moments of my life so far. Oh, how I wish I could take a picture of her as a reminder.

After a collective cheer together with my closest friends in front of her, we all turned away and left her after one last goodbye.

As I ran away from her together with my closest friends my hand was still in the air waving back at her for as long as I thought it would be human possible for her to see it.

Running away I quietly said to myself "Until next time, Kumiko."

oOoOo

an: The next chapter will focus on his life between the drama and the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: this chapter is related to the time between the series and the movie.

 **IN BETWEEN**

After graduating I almost went through a period of abstinence like a drug addicted, only instead of narcotic my drug was my former homeroom teacher. I had known Yamaguchi for just three months and already became junkie. A drug addicted who could not get his next fix in a while. Maybe even years.

Unlike my fellow classmates joyfulness of graduating high school, and the positive view of collage, or to finally earn some money through work, I hated the freedom. I was not wishing for anything except to sit in my former dirty classroom forever. Looking forward at my teacher as she tried to teach us math, or how to act as proper human being.

Nonetheless I knew this change was for the better. As her student I would never have the opportunity of entering into a relationship with her. Just knowing my lack of opportunity hurt to even think about.

Yamaguchi had taught us life would not be easy, but that is what made it worth living.

Without wanting to sound to cheesy, I felt as if I was living because of her. For her.

During my time in college I strangely felt close to her. Knowing I was following the ghost of her footsteps. What would her reaction be when she realized her former dropout student war trying to become a teacher himself.

Would she be proud of me?

When I had first met her outside Frentzen I had been in a bad place in life, both mentally and psychically. Who knew how long I could had lived that pathetic life until I did not wish to be alive any longer. It had been hard just to get out of bed those days.

The second time I had almost contemplated suicide had been when my father had yet again dragged me out of school. As I sat in the car next to him when we drove away from the police station, leaving her and my friends, I had calculated how long I would last until I finally cracked and wanted to be freed from the jail he was going put me in. Death would be easier than to live as his puppet for the rest of my life.

She had saved me from the guys at Frentzen, gave me back my precious friends, and even managed to change my father during one small meeting. She was my miracle worker.

Because of those life changing episodes I managed to bite my teeth together and walk forward into my future. Walking while trying to survive almost pleasantly without my daily dose of Yamaguchi. Changing myself in order to become a respected man. Working on hiding the boy inside with almost a stalking fascination for his former homeroom teacher.  
Instinctively I began working to transform myself into someone she could lean on. Someone my former female teacher could trust with all her heart.

She was my everything, but for now I was not hers.

In time I was going to change that fact. Step by step, earning the right to stand next to her.

oOoOo

I remember when Yamaguchi yelled at Take inside the classroom a while back concerning his approach to the girl he liked from Momo high using trickery.

Yamaguchi's lecture to Take about how he should approached the girl he liked as himself, and that he needed to work hard in order make the one he love return his feelings hit me hard.

Who would have guessed the promise I made myself that day would apply to the one giving the speech? My personal promise of how I would work hard for my future love, in order to gain that person's love was a big part of my daily life. Yamaguchi was my drive force.  
During that time I knew I felt more connected to the woman delivering the passionate speech to Take that particular day then all the rest combined. Nonetheless, love was far from my mind during those days. It was almost laughable how much I wanted her after just meeting her a few hours a day for three months.

Yet here I am, working hard everyday in the shadows, years later to transform myself. Clinging on to the hope I could becoming someone she could possible return the feelings to.

I knew as her student I could not confess, especially concerning who her family was. I needed to earn the right to stand next to her as an equal, no matter the consequences. Or, as close to her ideal as I could. So I waited. Waiting, while trying to make the line categorizing and dividing us as student and teacher disappear.

It was not easy to wait, and in my more honest moments I began doubting she would ever accept me. Despite my worries I kept her words close to my heart, working on making our situation better. Changing her view of me. For her to notice me as a man, not right now of course, but in the future when I felt ready to present myself to her as her ideal partner.

Someone she could share her burdens with. Share her life with.

oOoOo

Mother had kept her promise and when she saw my dedication she began working my father slowly as well. Easing him into the possibilities that his son might not take all the choices in life he wanted and had planned for. Cunningly mother talked to him about Yamaguchi and how good she had been to "her son". Happily pointing out all the other positive actions she took on behalf of her students. How she had helped me.

Mom had even researched the Odeo family. Finding out a lot of information even I did not know. Just the word Yakuza scared most people, but after some digging mother found out this was not always the case.

Despite the fact that the Odeo family was not perfect by any standard, they did positive things for our society. For instance helping people in need after natural disasters and taking care of people who had fallen out of society while giving them a roof over their head.

Despite the fact they were part of the yakuza, the Odeo family honored and followed a lot of the older rules of society, for instance refusing to deal with narcotic. Above all the yakuzas had earned the respect from those they protected and managed to hinder small violent gangs from forming.

Having walked in Yamaguchi's neighborhood before myself knew her family was well respected, and not (only) feared like one would assume.

Family dinners was quite interesting when mother had found out anything new related to the Yakuza family. In the past our dinners had always been a quiet affair, which I tried to not participate in. Those times I had been present in the past it had often resulted in my father coming with a few negative words in my direction, resulting in me leaving the table before I was done eating.  
Now, maybe for the first time since early childhood it felt like we could sit together,eating dinner like a proper family. Sharing information about our day while passing the rice around the table became the new norm. My father even asked about my day, not just focusing on my grades but showing an interest in my personal life as well.  
Nonetheless the biggest transformation had of course been my mother. In the past I had almost never heard her say more than a few words, now she was the force behind most of the conversations, and I loved her for that. It was almost as if she had blossomed up and transformed herself into a version which was years younger than what her biological age would assume she should look like.

It was not easy in the beginning, but my mother did not give up and the conversations began flowing more easily as the days went by.

I think mother often talked about Yamaguchi's family was also a way to calm down my own worries about Yamaguchi finding a man. Just the thought of her with another man made my stomach twist in a uncomfortable way. Jealousy was a too soft word for my feelings concerning that particular matter.

Before meeting Yamaguchi I had never noticed my mother's sly side. But as I sat at the dinner table it was interesting to watch how she formulated herself and slowly managed to change my father view on certain subjects.

Older women's ability to gossip and collect information was far more scary than I ever imagined. Just the thoughts of what elderly women might know about my situation is petrifying.

In the beginning my father used to ask my mother why and how she gathered all her information. He was after all the one with connections to the police force.

Mother always ignored his questions and kept on sharing her information. After a while father just gave up asking. Suddenly one day he began asking her for updates about my former teacher and her family. Even more surprisingly he sometimes told us things he himself found out. Once he even admitted to having assisted Yamaguchi's grandfather in a small situation. Nothing illegal of course.

I think he early began noticing my reactions when mother talked about that particular yakuza family, and in his own way knew there was more to the subject than just my mother's curiosity.

Maybe it was my father's way of showing his support without using the exact words.

oOoOo

I knew my dream for the future was way out of my comfort zone. Those who knew me on a personal level were all shocked when they found out all my college subjects were related to teaching. I was after all a man of few words, and now I was trying to become someone who would talk professionally.  
In the beginning even I doubted my choice. After all I wanted to become a good teacher, someone who would inspire future students to change themselves toward becoming someone greater. Luckily I realized that talking about subjects which inspired me in front of strangers was easier than daily conversations when I met my friends. Not that I dislike talking to my friends, but it was easier to discuss irrelevant things compared to my personal life.  
Beside nothing would change if I did not work hard, so I kept on talking.

Despite the depth of my feelings I never admitted to anyone the length my fascination. After all I knew it was almost on borderline of being unhealthy. The knowledge that life would be unbearable to live if I never got the chance with her hit me sometimes really hard. Eventually I had to push all the negative thoughts away, focusing on working hard, committing one completely to the cause. Her.

Unfortunately I was not a genius. Despite the fact I was more than relatively smart and I knew it would take years for me to reach to her level in schooling.

Still I had a small hope to see her when the time came for me to become an apprentice. If I was lucky I could become a temp at her school, if she was teaching relatively close by of course. If I managed this I could see her almost one year before what I first thought. I might not have to wait until i graduated.

Despite the fact that Yamaguchi usually did not teach at first class schools, I knew those students with the best grades was more lightly to be accepted at their first choice when it came to where they should stay during their training period.  
In order for me to fulfill my wish to stay close to her I worked hard. For the first time in years I was working hard in order to get good grades. After all, my fellow classmates in college was on a higher academic level than my former classmates. Nonetheless my grades was always in the highest percentages. Believe you me, I worked hard for those grades.

Knowing Yamaguchi mostly functioned as a teacher for problem classes filled with male students worried me a little. Unless something drastic has changed her I knew she would keep on changing the lives of young troubled men. Maybe there was even one or two former students with similar emotions like me. Someone working hard in the shadows to earn her love like I was.

After all Yamaguchi had been a teacher for years before our first meeting. For instance the class Kuma had been part of. I just crossed my fingers, hoping against all odds that none of them had a similar strange taste for older women in pigtails and jumpsuits like I did.

Kuma quickly became my go to man for information. He told me Yamaguchi had to move away in order to find work just one month after my graduation. Yambaru high was the only school giving her a chance. For my own personal development it was a positive she was no longer living in the same city as me. Knowingly I would had looked for her if I knew she was close by, I was still to weak after all. As long as she would return before I graduate she could travel the world for all I cared. As long as she had female traveling companions.

With a laughing voice Kuma informed one time I was a guest at his restaurant that headteacher Monkey was also teaching in the same school Yamaguchi was at this moment. He told me this would be the third time the two of them would be working together. For a second I was worried my former headteacher was following her around as a lovesick fool, but threw those ridiculous thoughts away quickly.

Personally I disliked my former headteacher, but the same time I almost took comfort in knowing someone knew her secret and in so would try to protect her. Without wanting to, I had the feeling headteacher had a soft spot for my former teacher without him being sexually interested in her.

Mr Monkey had after all given her the opportunity to hold a speech during my graduation, and he had in his own way tried to protect her a few times, both in keeping her family relation a secret and trying to change her opinion when she sacrificed herself on behalf of her students. He had even at one point visited her house in order to inform her of the superintendents plans to fire her.

I hated him, but a small part of me respected him for protecting the woman I loved.

Kuma still kept in contact with Yamaguchi at least a few times a month and for me this was a great way to collect information without having to talk to Yamaguchi personally. It was easy to convince Kuma not to mention me during his conversations with his former teacher. In a way I think he knew what I was planning, and silently gave his support.

The most important fact from my conversations with Kuma was that my former teacher was still single. From what he had gathered she had never had a man before, only puppy love for men which did not return her feelings. "That ignorant fool" I often replied after hearing Kuma tell his stories related to her failed love life. For Kuma it might seem like I meant our former teacher, but truthfully I meant the men who refused her ignorantly.

Inside I was relieved.

oOoOo

Kuma had once informed me he sometimes wondered what would happen between his best friend and former classmate Sawada Shin and Yamaguchi if Sawada had not moved to Africa. He had always felt like there might have blossomed a relationship between the two of them, if they had been given the opportunity. When he told me this I felt a chill fall down my spine, while feeling thankful Sawada was no longer in the country.

One evening I almost had an heart attack in Kumas restaurant.

As I entered Kuma as talking happily to a young man a few years older than me. I gave him an overlook noticing his long hair and a few bleached white locks in his black hair.  
Having seen me Kuma waived at me closer. Without thinking too much about it I walked toward them, already telling Kuma what I wanted to order. Stopping next to Kuma he gave me a smile and introduced the attractive man next to him as Sawada Shin.

My heart stopped for a moment before I forced forward a smile and shook hands with the new man while telling him my name. Kuma had obviously told the stranger about me considering he did not question why Kuma had introduced us.

Just seeing the man in front of me scared me. Was he here for Yamaguchi? Would I lose her to this man?

From former stories I knew the man in front of me was special. He had helped and protected her while he was her student. Had kept her secret and helped his homeroom teacher gain acceptance from his fellow classmates

Seeing Sawada, sitting calmly while eating a bowl ramen at Kuma's restaurant almost broke my heart. Luckily I had almost perfected my expression to give an appearance of calm when inside my whole body was burning.

Kuma almost forcefully pushed me down next to Sawada. Telling me my order would be done in a few minutes before he left the two of us alone.

The man across from me let his eyes study me, as mine did the same to him. No one of us talking in the beginning, just judging each other with our eyes.

In the end Sawada broke the silence. Surprisingly, considering we were stranger, his first question was "So, how did she managed to change your heart?"

His question shocked me a little, and to be honest I felt that it was to personal to answer it. Instead I asked him "How did she change yours?"

His response was to laugh out loud, probably realizing how complicated and personal that question really was. Before he could say anything else Kuma came forward and put down in front of me a steaming bowl of ramen before he left us alone again.

As I began eating the food Sawada began slowly to ask questions about Yamaguchi.

He showed a real interested in knowing about how Yamaguchi had acted around me and my fellow classmates. Probably comparing to himself if she had changed from how she had acted in the past when he had known her.

I told him about a few episodes, and in return he told me some of his experiences with her. As the night went by, we had more than a few drinks together. After finishing his last drink he turned towards me, looked me straight in the eyes and said "Did you know, I was in love with her." Having just taken a sip from my own drink I swallowed it wrongly and began coughing loudly, trying to ease the burning sensation in my throat.

He gave me a few seconds to collect myself before informing me "..and I do not think I am the only one of the two of us who has had any feelings for her."

I wanted to deny him, but no longer sober and considering he was honest to me, I turned toward him, looking him straight in the eyes and told him the truth, "I had not loved her, I was still in love with her." His reaction was yet again to laugh out loud, this time it felt more empty than before.

Since Sawada had admitted his feelings I could not stop myself from asking a personal question which worried me greatly. If he still wanted her. Sawada had after all been an important man to the woman I love, and just by looking at him I knew he had managed to grow into a respectable man. Someone which might catch her eye.

He was obviously trying to find the right answer before finally he said "Do you know? I think I will always love her, but my feelings have changed, and I am no longer in love with her." As he played around with his empty glass in his hands, he told me about his years working in Africa and how he was now studying law. Hoping to become a lawyer. Those two things he would had never done if it had not been for her influence, if she had not believed in him.

He even admitted the reason as to why he was hoping to become a lawyer. How Yamaguchi was in love with an lawyer in the past and in a way he wanted to compete with that man. In the end he had luckily found out he loved the profession, and it fitted him perfectly.

But, he had to admit my choice of subject in college was brilliant, despite the fact he would never had managed to become a teacher himself.

Luckily for me he admitted that the years he had spend away from her had changed his view, both in life and his own feelings for Yamaguchi. The love he had for her might have only been a puppy love. A love for the first grownup to ever care about him and not just his grades.

As Sawada let his eyes move from the glass and over to where I was sitting he asked me if my feelings would not change as well. This time it was my time to reflect a little. Was it puppy love? I do not think it was.

My words left my mouth, for once telling someone the whole truth "I think the feelings I have for her are strong enough to last a lifetime. Even if she might never accept me, I can not imagine myself with anyone else and would probably die alone and unhappy if I never get her." As we sat in Kumas little restaurant I confessed to all my feelings and uncertainty about the future to a man who had been in a similar position just a few years earlier.

While I talked and talked Sawada sat there listening to all the chaos in my mind related to my feelings for my former teacher. It felt nice to finally let go of everything. My mother and Hayato knew most of what I felt, but the man sitting across from me had experienced some of the same doubts I was struggling with. The problems I was facing, he had gone through himself.

Just before closing time Sawada said his goodbye. Before leaving he put his hand on my shoulder, wishing me good luck. Surprisingly he even told me he believed my feeling to be stronger than what his had been. "And just so you know, I am still single and if you do not appreciate her to the depths she deserve I might come back to steal her away from you."

Before I could utter a response he had waved goodbye to Kuma and walked out of the door.

Leaving me with my own thoughts, to reflect over our conversation.

In the end I walked home alone in the darkness of the night, with a new certainty in my steps. I would not give up. My love for her would not change like it had for Sawada. My feelings was stronger than his.

oOoOo

After high school I still saw my friends sometimes, but unfortunately not as much as before. Most of them began working, and with me in college it was not easy finding time together.

Except from school related issues my time was divided between self defense courses and everything else I could think of which might come handy if I wanted to stay next to Yamaguchi. Making myself grow both mentally and physically. Preparing myself for the future.

When I informed my parents that I had already applied to colleges and even accepted to one of them, they were surprised. Especially when I informed them I was planning on becoming a teacher. First they were shocked, but both expressed happiness with my choice.

My cunning mother did not need any more information about my choice, she knew my main reason. Despite not giving my father a reason for my choice he was happy I was planning to make something of myself in the future. He, who had always wanted me to follow his footsteps agreed with my decision without complaining. If it had not been for the meeting between him and Yamaguchi I would not even have dreamt he would had agreed so easily

Mothers strategic tactic must also be working well on my father.

oOoOo

Years went by without me seeing her.

Did I feel lost and alone? Of course.

Was I afraid a man had gotten her before I was ready to present myself? Definitely.

Not long after I had graduated from high school I laminated the money I still owed her. The few bills had already been in danger of ripping in two during my time as her student from all the times I felt the need just to hold them. To feel them between my fingers calmed me down almost instantly when I worried about life, my future or the woman I loved.

Everyday I felt nervous and I would grab my lucky charm. Holding the money between my fingers, praying to whoever was listening for her to wait just a little longer.

I tried to hide the bills from my friends, but Hayato had seen one of them probably a few times. In the beginning he asked me about them, especially when I always refused to use them to pay for something. Nonetheless Hayato knew about my feelings and since he realized my refusal to discuss that particular subject about the money, he probably understood that they must be connected to our former homeroom teacher. In the end he accepted my vague explanation, that they were my lucky charm.

The money had been something she had earned through hard work on my behalf.

She had touched them, sweat for them, and in a way they had made her cry. The money were a identification of her dedication to me personally.

Most might go around with pictures in their wallet from their love interest, not me, I had the bills.

They were beautiful.

oOoOo

There you have it, my first chapter which was not just following an episode. It was a lot harder to write than I first assumed, hope no one will kill me from the part about Sawada Shin and his fading emotions for his former teacher.  
The next one will be from the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

an: so here is the first part of the movie. To be completely honest I did not think I would have time to update this chapter this month, but I had an accident a week ago concerning my knee, and because of this I have to use crouches. Since my work is mainly spent on my feet I can not work and instead I use some of my time to write (not the report for school, but ff).  
I do hope you will enjoy this chapter. 

**The Movie- the first day**

I worked hard these last few years after graduation. Early on I realized those students with the best grades was given the best opportunities in picking the schools in which they wishes to perform their internship.

A quick check in with Kuma confirmed my former homeroom teacher was employed at Akado High School. Shortly after finding out that particular fact I delivered a note to my teacher at college, stating my wish to intern at that specific high school.  
Having read a little about Akado the second I found out she was working there I realized Yamaguchi was yet again teaching at an all boys school.  
Why did she always stay close to other males. Did she like to worry my ailing heart?

For the first time during my years at college my teacher called me into his office. Almost insistently trying to make me change my mind. Hinting quite intently that with my grades I should intern at another school. A better one. Nonetheless I refused to change my mind, and in the end he gave up.

My request was sent to Akado High School, and for the next few days, I mostly spent biting my nails on one hand and crossing my fingers on the other.  
It took almost two weeks before I got my reply in the mail.

I remember it vividly the day my life yet again changed.

Since I was still living at home, my mother was the one who presented me with the letter, already knowing it's importance. As I took the letter from her with shaking hands I had to sit down because of my weak knees. With a gentle fingers I carefully opened it, unfolding the papers while my heart was beating in the hundreds.  
There in black and white was a confirmation that my request had been processed and I was welcomed to start my internship at Akado High School in less than one month.  
For the first time in years I hugged my mother in joy. As she realized for my behaviour that I had been accepted she even cried a few tears on my behalf, congratulating me.

That day my mother dragged me out of the house. For the first time ever we went shopping together. She bought me a dark grey suit jacket with black pants and a matching black tie, while informing me I should dress to impress. My new clothes looked nice on, while still giving the impression I was not trying to hard. Perfect.

oOoOo

Today was the day. For the first time in years I was going to stand in front of Yamaguchi. No longer her student, but not yet her equal, bus a teacher in training. In my new uniform, a grown man's suit.

Looking at myself in the mirror I could hardly see any change in myself from when I was her student. I was slightly taller and maybe my shoulders was a little broder. My new haircut made my hair seem a little more styled than in the past.  
The butterflies in my stomach was trying to break out and I felt almost sick with worry as I stood in my bathroom, trying to make my hairstyle perfect.  
Giving myself one last look in the mirror as a good luck I exited the room.

Would she notice the difference I wondered to myself as I walked down the stairway.

As I came downstairs my mother was by the door waiting for me. It almost looked as if she was as nervous as me. With a soft pat on my shoulder she wished me good luck and closed the door behind me as I walked out into the sunlight. For once she had not argued for me to eat breakfast, probably already realizing that my stomach could not handle any food at this moment.

Originally I was early, but my nervously did not help my efficiently at all. My phone had beeped the whole morning with messages from my friends and former classmates. Hayato must have told Take, Tsucchi and Hyuuga about my internship, and those had probably reviled the information to the rest of the class as well. Most of the messages was wishing me good luck, and some extended a request for me to sent their regard to our former homeroom teacher. A few of them even dared to ask me to take a picture of Yamaguchi, and to send it to them. I ignored those texts.

In the end I had to turn off my phone in order to hinder it from taking up my whole attention. Just before the screen turned black I noticed the clock in the right corner. I was late!  
I ran into the school yard, stopping a confused male student asking him for the direction of the teacher's office. Shockingly he pointed toward the building on the left and I ran off again while yelling out a "thank you".

Without thinking I ran into the teachers lounge with my head down as I was trying to fasten my name tag. My feet carrying me forward as I expressed my apology to those present for my lateness, feeling annoyed with myself.

Finally I managed to fasten the tag and stopped and yet again to acknowledge my lateness with a sorry. This time more professionally with a small bow.

Before I could lift my head and look about the room I heard a familiar voice yelling out my name in shock.  
Lifting my head I froze.  
There she was. Her shockingly face shining just a few meters in front of me.

Even if I had expected to meet her, I was surprised to see her so soon. Her familiar nickname "Yankumi" fell from my lips in shock before I could stop myself. I was even more confused when Baba, my former gymnastic teacher, also yelled out my name breaking my stare at the female in front of me.

I remember clearly Baba had shown some interest in Yamaguchi in the past, already feeling skeptical of his presence in this teacher's lounge. Luckily my former homeroom teacher had never accepted Babas feelings from what I had seen in the past. Nonetheless his presence here today worried me. Maybe her feelings had changed and she was now together with that ignorant man. Had I been too late?

Before I could question them about their relationship, from behind my goddess a third person said my name. Yet again I could not hold back my words and out loudly, with an uncertain clang to my voice I said "Vice principal Monkey Brain" when I saw the man in front to me. The man in question looked offended and corrected my naming, defining himself as "Principal Sawatari".  
Everything was almost too much for me, so many memories began flowing around in my head.

I had expected Yamaguchi to be here, it was after all why I had chosen this school, but for now it felt more like a high school reunion than a chance for me to present myself as a man for the woman I loved.  
And who the hell was so ignorant they made Mr. Monkey principal?

After a short introduction to everyone else present the school bell rang, signaling the start of today's classes. One by one the teachers left the lounge wishing me good luck as they walked away. Leaving me alone with just Yamaguchi and the headteacher. For me there is no way I will ever recognize him as a principal, even if the plate on his desk identified him as such.

As he himself was walking towards the exit, Mr. Monkey turned towards Yamaguchi, informing her to "Give him proper guidance". Hearing those words I could almost kiss him. He let Yamaguchi be my guidance teacher. He let me spend more time together with her than I had ever been dreaming about. Realizing I would follow her for around eight hours daily, made me feel like I had landed in heaven.  
After all these years without her, my heart could almost not take the prospect of having the opportunity to spend so many hours together with her daily. If I was suppose to follow her all day I would even spend more hours together with her at this school right now than what I had been given the opportunity to do in the past as her student.

When he had exited the room it was just the two of us left.

As we walked closer together I could finally tell the woman in front of me "It's been a while". Oh, how many years I have waited to say that sentence. As I stood close enough to smell her earthly body scent I let my eyes drift over her. Had she always been so small? Maybe I had grown a little higher than I had noticed myself.  
Letting my eyes take in her whole being I felt, strangely, a little sad she was not using her jersey. Luckily she was still using those ridiculous glasses and her hair was divided into her classical pigtails. She was a sight for sore eyes.

Yamaguchi was smiling as she looked at me in the eyes. Making me almost uncomfortable with her praise of how I had changed for the better. She grabbed my hand with her small ones, holding them up as she declared another one of her dreams. That to have a student admiring her enough to follow her footsteps in order to become a teacher themselves. Her sparkling eyes, and the feelings of her hands on mine almost made me pass out. The strong impact her presence had on me was almost too much. When she looked down for a second I could not hold back a small smile. I was fulfilling another one of her dreams. Just thinking about it made me feel warm inside.

Like a child she was touching my shoulders, hands and elbows in joy. Loudly she declared "You and me and the students united with passion and sweat". Just thinking about her words made a scene completely different from the setting she was probably thinking about entered my mind. Leaving out the part of the students from my dream, I was thinking about what she and I could do together behind closed doors in order to "united with passion and sweat".

Shaking my head, trying to forget those thoughts for a moment as she put her fist in the air I gave her a short reply about her strange behaviour. She even agreed with my statement herself, still with her fist high in the air.

Not long after I followed her outside. Ready to face her class of troublemakers.

oOoOo

With her walking in front as she did in the past, I told her I did not want to become a teacher. In a way this was the truth since I wanted to follow her more than I wanted to teach.  
Walking past her still figure I informed her I did not know anything for certain, and that I just took the teacher- training course in order for me to study something. Finally she got over the shock and ran in front of me, asking me "You're not here because I'm here?"

Her question hit shockingly close to the truth and for a second I froze. Feeling the panic spread through my body. Of course I was here because of her, but there was no way I wanted to admit it already. Finally finding my voice I told her a big lie, "of course not".  
Like a small child being told there was no Santa Claus she made a disappointing sound.  
I had during her sulk managed to make my feet move again, and quickly walked faster in order to put up a distance between the two of us. Giving myself some extra time to control my blushing face.

When Yamaguchi managed to walk up to me again she showed me the direction of her classroom. Just from seeing the outside I concluded she was yet again teaching a 3D class. Hopefully giving hope and support to those who had lost it themselves.

I had always thought fondly about my own dirty classroom, but as I saw the graffiti in the hallways we were walking thru I almost found it to be childish. Nonetheless I got a little sentimental remembering my own time as an outcast student.

Walking next to her I had to keep our conversation flowing so I would not make a fool out of myself. Anxious asked her questions about her troublesome students in order for her not to notice my nervousness.  
Hearing that she had difficulties gaining acceptance from her specific homeroom students made me shake my head at their ignorance. If only they knew what she would do for them in order to protect them, her new cubs.

From what Kuma had told me, this was the first school Yamaguchi was employed for more than one year. Had not the under classmates in 2D noticed how the 3D students had changed last year? Well, the former students of 2D was now officially 3D and would accept her. I would stake my life on that theory.  
oOoOo

Just before we entered the room she bravely informed we she was taking her time with these students. After all "Teachers have to patient with their students" she concluded before requesting me to join her in her classical "fight oh". I did not join her, just soaked in the silly woman standing close to my body.  
When she turned around facing me again with a bright smile, I asked her "You still do that?" Yamaguchi's smile fell and she looked disappointed, like I was lecturing her. How I longed for the opportunity to tell her I did not mean my question to be something negative, I was delighted she had not changed.  
Her head even bowed down to me, walked quietly towards the classroom door and opened it as if she was shameful of her behavior.

The second the door opened loud voices attacked my hearing. This school must have put extra money into this classroom, making it soundproof, I thought to myself as I stood behind the small female in the doorway.  
With a soft, fake, feminine voice, Yamaguchi tried to tell the students to quiet down. No one was listening to her of course, too busy throwing balls around and discussing things among themselves loudly.  
Closing the door behind me as I walked into the room I opted to stand back in order to see how much she had changed.  
So far I was a little disappointed in her small voice.

Finally the angry goddess came forward and demanded her students to be quiet. At least she got a reaction from the young men. All of them stood up in respect. Trying to act tough.  
Leaning on the doorway I used the words Yamaguchi had told me earlier out in the hallway against her. "Teachers have to be patient, right?" I asked as I looked at her back. Like a scared child her head went back and forward in confusion as she comprehended her actions compared to her own words just a few seconds ago.

One of the ignorant boys in the back reacted to her demanding presence and sent a tennis ball at full speed towards her head. The ball hit the blackboard before I could react. How dare they disrespect her in such a way. Luckily the ball flew back again hitting the young boy who had thrown it, leaving everyone speechless for a few seconds.  
In a classical way Yamaguchi hid her talent at dodging and had found a cigarette on the floor. As she was demanding to know who owned it, her students sat down feeling certain her dodging was unintentional and nothing to be worried about.  
Yamaguchi, with the smoke still in her hand announced that everyone should use an ashtray when smoking.  
Yet again I felt the need to correct her, telling her the use of an astray was not the main problem. Her slow brain finally comprehended what I ment and with an impatient voice demanded to know who was smoking.

One by one the students at the back told her they did not know, and if they did, they would not rat on any of their friends.

I could no longer manage to hold back a small happy laugh at what was happening in front of me. It felt like I was back in time, only this time I was standing in front instead of sitting down in between the students.  
Even if I never wished to replace my memory of meeting Yamaguchi outside Frentzen all those years ago I have always envied my classmates who had been present on Yamaguchi's first day. In a way what I saw today almost made of for that.

Having heard my laugh the students looks shifted from Yamaguchi and onto me. Loudly they demanded to know what I thought was funny. Wonder what they would think if I confessed to the fact that I found this behavior to be sentimental. I was giddily happy being in a classroom yet again with this marvelous female, seeing how she handled her ungrateful students. Realizing those thoughts was not suited in this setting I simply told them "nothing", while quietly inside whispered to myself "everything".

Before the young boys could question me any more Yamaguchi began lecturing about the cigarette and how it is forbidden. Her students noticed her strange wording and asked her what she meant. To hear her talk about how the sun was watching made my heart flutter. She had not changed at all.

In order not to answer the question directed at her, Yamaguchi decided to use me and an diversion and introduced me to her students.  
As I walked towards the blackboard I felt a shiver flow down my spine as she said my name. Stopping close to her as I made a small bow in the direction of her students making me feel like I had grown a little. Before I could do a proper introduction she told everyone we would play kick the can in order for them to become acquainted with their new teacher in training. Loudly all her students disagreed with her decision. Not hearing their unpleasant response she told everyone to change into their jumpsuits and to meet us outside.

The both of us left first. She unrealistically thinking they would follow her request, and me being a realist, knowing no one would show up. I should feel sad on her behalf, knowing her students did not listen to her, but to be completely honest I felt happy knowing their absence meant more time alone with her. Just the two of us.  
oOoOo

As we stood together on the green grass she finally realized no one else was coming and said "At least we can get acquainted." Afraid I would break and tell her to much I replied with a short "No thanks".

Frustrated with the situation Yamaguchi kicked the metal can with all her power. Sending it toward a nearby building so hard that it broke part of the wall. Afraid of someone busting us for property damage she told me to run. I never imagined my first school day as a teacher in training together with this woman would end in me running after her like in the past. The only difference was my clothes, age, and the fact we were running from something. In the past we were always running toward someone in order to save them or to fix a problem

Since no one would see me, I followed her running figure with a bright smile on my face. Oh, how I had missed running together with her like this.

oOoOo

When all formalities was over for the day I finally managed to collect my courage and asked her if she wanted to have a small celebration meal together with me. She agreed at once with a smile and told me we could go to Kuma's restaurant. Despite the fact I was a little disappointed with her choice I felt like the ramen restaurant might be a safe start. If I got to nervous I could hide behind Kuma and his stories.

It felt nice walking together with my former teacher on the street. No longer dressed in my high school uniform and without my friends. Just two grown ups walking together in search for some food after a hard day's work. Almost like a date.

With her in front we walked into the restaurant together. Even if there was hardly anyone else present Yamaguchi yelled out for Kuma, requesting a table for two and pushed out a chair for me to sit on by a table next to the windows. Before she could sit down herself she handed me a menu trying to recommend something. I cut her of telling her I already knew the menu. She might not have seen me here except for my time as her student, but I had spent many hours inside this restaurant over these last few years and already knew what I prefered.  
Kuma's restaurant had in a way became my safe haven, and as long as I was there before Yankumi was done with work for the day, or in late evenings I knew my heart would be safe from her present. Safe from temptation.

oOoOo

The second I sat down the noise I had heard when we walked into the restaurant was completely gone and I felt eyes burning in our direction. Yamaguchi turned around, probably feeling something was amiss as well.

Her happily greetings to the group of young men sitting and standing just a few meters away from our table made my heart drop a little. Even if they were not dressed in high school uniforms I just knew they had to be some of her former students. On beforehand I had already told myself not to consider this a date, but I felt like Kuma would be a enough representative on behalf of her former students. Six more former male students was a little too much for even my imagination to dream of this meal as a date.

When she did not get a reply to her question on why they were here as well, Kuma came forward clearing up the air surrounding the group of young men, while greeting me as if he had not seen me in a long time. Less than one week to be exact.  
After all these years Kuma knew of my feeling and his shock of seeing me there together with Yamaguchi made him clap his hands together, making a loud noise. The big man ran forward, his joy obvious on his face. I hastily interrupted his greetings by telling him hello while declaring that it has been a while since we had last seen each other. Hoping to divert his thoughts from saying more than I felt comfortable with.

The group of young men had still not said anything yet. Kuma on the other hand turned his eyes from me and Yamaguchi and informed the group that I was a former student of "Yankumi". Glad he had not exposed my past behaviour I smiled at him before turning my eyes towards the menu I was holding in my hands. Giving myself a few more seconds before I acknowledge the strangers ruining my date.

Collectively all the young men yelled out "Student?!" Their shock obviously reflecting the first impression they had, they had thought Yamaguchi was dating me. Finally I had grown enough for someone to acknowledge me as a possible partner instead of her student.

When the guys first realised I was, like them, a former student I felt insulted at their relief. Even if I was a former student, this did not exclude me being in a relationship with the woman sitting across of me over the table, I argued in my head.  
Beside, why would the be express relief? Was one, (or more of them) interested in this unique woman?! My thoughts calmed down quickly hearing the words "Yankumi could never find a good-looking boyfriend" from a guy with bleached yellow hair. When the rest of them agreed with his statement my mood both darkened and brightened at the same time. If only they knew, this particular good-looking guy wished he was her boyfriend. Maybe even a husband.

As the boys kept on making fun of Yamaguchi and her lack of romantic relationships I could feel her anger burning. She stood up, violently demanding they go outside with her. Before she could finish her angry speech I grabbed the back of her jacket and dragging it upwards. Stopping her angry words while insisting for her to calm down.  
In the past I had used my words in order to change her speech. This on the other hand was the first time I used some form of strength to stop her rage. Personally if felt a little too good having her so close by. Showing my power over her, that I was more than one of her innocent students made me feel exhilarated. All the things I wished to show her began circling around inside my head.  
In order to hinder my thoughts from drifting too far I quickly turned towards Kuma, ordering two bowls of ramen. One for me and one for my woman.

oOoOo

I do not know whose idea it was but when the food arrived everyone sat down by one long table eating together. Even Kuma sat down.  
Yamaguchi was sitting at the head of the table, a place she had rightfully earned through sweat and tears on behalf of the rest of us sitting close by. I took the place on her left side, usually preserved for a close relative or the spouse of the person sitting at the head of the table.

Quickly I realized these guys had recently graduated, making them the upper class mates of the students I had met just a few hours ago. Yamaguchi was still a doting teacher and asked her former students questions about their new lives. Giving them advice and showed how proud she was on their behalf on how they had grown. I just sat there, enjoying the food while listening in on the conversations around me. Feeling more calm than I have felt in a long time.

As we sat there eating Yamaguchi admitted to them she was still having some problems with the new 3D students.  
One of the young men told us he and his classmates had also given her problems when she first became their teacher. Another one followed up talking about her awful lectures, while someone voiced they had taken bets on how long she would last as their teacher. Kuma broke into the conversation informing everyone how his class had also made a similar bet.  
Everyone turned towards me, asking if my classmates had done something similar. Since I had at the beginning not been an active student in my class, and for the first few days back excluded from my classmates I could not confirm the statement. But knowing my friends I told those listening in that there was a high probability of such an bet existing.

After everyone laughed a little about those bets I could hear small sniffing sounds from the woman sitting next to me. Turning towards her I noticed her glassy eyes and asked her if she was crying. Yamaguchi of course not wanting to admit anything rebuked my concern, calling me a idiot.

Hearing her confess she was happy she was surrounded by former students from three different schools made my heart jump on her behalf. She was glad she became a teacher because it gave her the opportunity to sit here today surrounded by former students laughing together. We all sat there quietly soaking in her words, feeling her love.

The moment was broken when her glasses steamed and made it impossible for her to see. I gave her my handkerchief suggesting she wipe them. After she was finished she put the handkerchief on the table next to my hand. As everyone else was laughing at her, I quickly grabbed the handkerchief and held it in my hands. Liking the idea that something of mine had been so close to her face.

Yamaguchi promised to pay for the food before I could stop her. Despite the fact she was a yakuza heiress I knew she was not made of money and cautioned her that payday was not until a few days. She quickly tried to fix the situation. Instead of withdrawing her invitation to pay like everyone else would in similar situations she requested us to eat smaller portions without roasted pork. As everyone protested on her changing their orders I had to smile.

The noodles I was eating right now have never tasted as delicious as they do at this very moment.

oOoOo

After we finished at Kuma's restaurant I originally thought my time with Yamaguchi was now over for the day. Luckily my assumptions was wrong.  
We said goodbye to both Kuma and the rest of Yamaguchi's former students as we walked out the doorway together.  
Standing outside I turned toward the woman next to my, ready to wish her a good night. Yet again she surprised me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me in the wrong direction compared to my home. Proclaiming since I now was old enough I should join her back home for a drink.

I followed Yamaguchi without arguing against her, but still felt a little weary considering I have never had a drink near her before. Afraid of what I might do or say.

When we finally arrived at her house she yelled out for everyone she was home, and that she was bringing a guest. Still holding my hand she dragged me into her living room pushing me down to sit at the head of the table. One by one her family members came forward greeting me as an old friend.  
It felt nice knowing they still remembered me, despite the fact most of them had only met me for short moments years into the past.

Someone put a big bottle of sake in front of me, filling a small cup completely to the edge. As I sat there I was almost confused when Yamaguchi did not stop them from presenting me with the alcoholic drink. Realizing she was allowing it, knowing I was at the legal age for drinking, I accepted the cup.  
In the beginning I still felt a little concerned for my possible reaction to the alcohol. I had of course had my fair share of drinks in the past, but this nice atmosphere made me relax and feel right at home, something I have never felt before with a cup of sake in my hand.

As her student I had promised myself to never return to this house until I had grown a lot as a person. Today I was accepted as someone they could share alcohol and joke around with. I was welcomed.

It felt like I was accepted into the house not just as her student, but now as a man.

As I held my cup containing the drink I had to wonder at how they would act if they knew of my feelings concerning their only female family member. Would they still be as accepting, or would they draw forwards the swords they usually kept hidden? Just thinking about it made me swallow the whole cup in one shot. As I could feel the alcohol burn down my throat I shifted my thoughts.

Yamaguchi kept both mine and hers cup filled during the night, and in the end she fell asleep on the floor. From the reactions of the other men present this was not something unusual and they just found her a pillow and let her sleep.  
One by one the yakuza members bid me and goodnight as they left me and Tetsu alone with the sleeping woman. Tetsu stood up, showing his care for the innocent woman sleeping a few meters away as he put a blanket over her body. Just seeing the familiarity in which he acted around her sleeping figure out a stab of jealously in my heart.

Tetsu came back to where I was sitting with his glass in one hand and sat down close by. Already having seen hints of the feelings the man sitting across from me had for the same woman I loved it was surprisingly easy to have a small heart to heart conversation with him.

I told him about my uncertainty concerning my chosen profession as a teacher, informing him I had problems finding my way in college. How her words had affected me into not giving up and so forth. That I wanted to find my own path like she had.  
The years I had been without her I had followed her footsteps, but even I must admit that math was not my favorite subject and had in a way followed my own path considering how I had chosen different subjects than she had in the past.

Sharing a few more drinks in silence while looking at the sleeping woman I felt a connection to the man sitting across from me. Knowing with certainty Tetsu had his own problems but volunteered to discuss mine instead of talking about his complicated life.

oOoOo

Since I had gone out for a meal after work, and after that beeing dragged home by Yamaguchi I got home a little later than expected. The second I walked through the front-door at my family's home my mother was on me like a dog in heat. Throwing out questions after questions like she was trying to win the Olympic.  
For a second I could do nothing except trying to remove my shoes. Finally she was out of breath and I told her quietly we could discuss my day over a cup of tea.

Not missing the beat my mother grabbed a hold of my hand, dragged my thru the hallway and into the living room, hastily shoving me unto the couch while ordering me to sit still. Quickly she walked out of the room and in less than a minute after she came back with two cups of steaming tea.

Quickly she sat down next to me."Now that you have your tea, tell mother everything," she demanded while looking me straight in the eyes. Almost afraid of my own mother behavior I told her about my day. Seeing her joy when I informed her the principal had assigned me to Yamaguchi, and her happy laughter on my behalf when I talked about going out with my former homeroom teacher warmed my heart. When I told her Yamaguchi had even brought me home with her my mother grabbed my hands showing her support.  
My mother was genuinely happy for me.

Hearing my mother laughs for the first time in as long as I can remember, I felt like I had another thing to be thankful for. My relationship with my mother had completely changed and if I was not careful my mother would begin picking out our wedding date, before I could even secure the bride in question.

Since it had been a long day, I bid my mother a good night not long after and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I fell down on my bed with my face facing downwards, just soaking in everything that had happened today.

I will never admit it out loud, not even to my mother, but I cried a few tears in happiness before falling asleep that night. 

oOoOo

An:

So there you have it. To be honest I have no idea what to make of his mother, she is kind of writing herself, but I love her character.


	15. Chapter 15

_An: Finally I managed to write this chapter!_  
 _To be honest I am having trouble shorting this fiction down. Parallel to this Gokusen fan fiction I write a small one related to the drama "Love o2o", originally that fiction was suppose to be just a short one shot I wrote when I was stuck on this one. Of course I got stuck here a lot and I kept on writing._

 _In that fiction I mainly write one chapter per scene or subject, and even if the chapters are a lot shorter than what I write here I feel like I should write in more detail in this fiction like I try to do in Love o2o._  
 _Nonetheless, I try not to considering this fiction is already way longer than I ever imagined it to become. As the situation is now I think it might stop just under 100 000 words. And to imagine my goal was 20 000 words..._

 _I do hope it will not be to to long for my readers, it is just that this universe is to fantastic to let go yet so I can not shortening it down to much yet._

 **The movie- the motorcycle gang**

After such an nice day yesterday, the atmosphere in the teacher's lounge was not what I had expected the next day.  
Five of Yamaguchi's students was standing in line as headteacher monkey, sorry, principal monkey, was yelling at them as his spit flew into their faces.

From the conversations around me I gathered that a motorcycle club came to the school ground today, demanding retribution because of a fight one of Yamaguchi's students had entered the night before.

The students in question claimed on their side that they had not fought the members yesterday. The young men insisted that the gang members was extorting money from some of them yesterday, and Reita had intervened.

Mr monkey was as usually yelling at the students without letting them defend themselves against his accusations. Someone never learns I thought to myself. I wonder if Mr monkey's car was in need of a artistic paint job again.

Refusing to let the greasy man harass her students any longer Yamaguchi went forward, strategically placing herself between the angry man and the frustrated teens. Ignoring the principal she began asking the young about the episode which had happened yesterday. Yet again they insisted they were innocent.

Seeing the female look deep into her students eyes I felt a little envious of them, considering they were her main focus. I knew how annoying, but still great it was to have her full attention as her student. At least she no longer looked at me, expecting me and my closest friends to be in need of her assistance when it came to violent confrontations. Now it was these guy's time.  
After some deliberation Yamaguchi turned toward Mr monkey proclaiming her students was not lying. That she had seen in their eyes they were telling the truth.

I could easily see her words of trust was affecting her students. Maybe not as strong response as they would had given if they really realized the extent of her trust, but their eyes reflected an uncertainty in how to handle the situation with the female in front of them. Considering they might experience something similar right now to what I had felt in the past, it must seem like a trick. After all, it is probably years since the last time a grown up proclaimed to trust them.

It was obvious Mr Monkey had not learned from the past as he declared he would hold her responsible for her students actions, that she would get fired the next time one of her students caused any problems.

With a calm voice she accepted his demand, declaring she was not afraid of losing her job because of her students. Once again putting her career on stake for students who did not appreciate this goddess.

As I stood there on the sideline I felt my heart beat faster and faster. She had not changed one bit.

Is it wrong that I am excited knowing the trouble which this episode would probably result in? Nonetheless on the other hand, Yamaguchi might get in trouble if she is trying to fix everything like she always do. Considering the opponent is the black skull motorcycle club and not some ignorant high school boys I felt a little worried. What if she lost her job so that she could no longer be my guiding teacher? What if someone seriously hurt her?

My excitement slowly left my body, giving room for the burning anger I felt as I imagined her surrounded by men with no pride attacking her with steel pipes and whatnot. Right there and then I made a promise to myself that I would follow her as an hawk for the imminent future in order to protect her against her own choices.

In the end the students was let go without any further questioning when Mr Monkey quickly realizing the battle with Yamaguchi, over her students was not one he could win. At least not while still managing to hold of a small part of his dignity intact. If he had any dignity left.

Soon after the students left the bell rang. Thus making everyone left in the teachers office to leave in order for them to teach classes. Yamaguchi's stubborn mood shifted quickly, and she put on an act as if nothing of consequences had had happened just a minute ago.  
Walking behind her toward the classroom none of us said anything, both of us probably worried of the consequences of what had just happened inside the teacher lounge. She on behalf of her students, and me because of her.

Egoistically I thought that if she lost her job, there was no longer a reason for me to even be here. Inside I knew that if she did not lose her teaching position soon, it was probably because she would fix everything with her fists without the school finding it out. After all there was no way students such as those she had responsible over could manage to stay out of problems for as long as graduation.  
This school year had just started after all, and even if they tried to stay out of trouble, there was a really high risk trouble might find them anyway. This was after all the life of 3D student like them, and how I had been in the past.

oOoOo

When we finally came to the dirty she did not wait a second before opening and walking through it. I entered after her, already hearing her declare out to her students "Let's start. Take your seats," in a fake feminine voice.

As I closed the door behind me I could clearly hear the loud noise if made as the wooden parts hit together. This is when I realized something was seriously wrong. A classroom filled with 3D students are never this quiet without a reason.

Feeling the need to stand next to Yamaguchi, I walked up toward her, standing close by as she noticed the atmosphere and asked those present "What happened?" A small voice from the back admitted Reita Takasugi had left, while another student supplied that he had gone to confront the bikers. I quickly recognized that name for being linked to one of the boys which had been inside the teacher's office just a few minutes ago as I felt my blood freeze. This was not good. Not only for the student which might at best get his ass kicked, but for the woman standing next to me. Already knowing for certain she would try to save that foolish boy.

Her burning eyes locked onto the four other boys which had stood together with Takasugi earlier today in the teacher's lounge. Just a few minutes ago they had acted as if the five of them had been comrades. Now, they had let one of them go to face trouble alone.  
As she stood before them Yamaguchi demanded something they themselves probably had not expected from a teacher. She did not lecture them on all the troubles they might get into. She was angry and demanded to know why they had let him go, why they had let him go alone.  
Only one of them dared to meet her eyes and told her of how dangerous those motorcycle guys was.

Her angry and emotion filled voice yelled loudly out at them "Aren't you his friends?!" before she turned her back on them, running out of the classroom. I tried to stop her, even yelling out the nickname she was so proud of out of the door she had just left though. Nonetheless she refused to stop. Leaving me with a room filled with ignorant young men.

The days I had been a teacher in training for the men behind me I had rarely utter any words to them expect teaching relevant information. It was after all more interesting to listen to her voice than my own. Today something shifted in me, and I told them something they needed to understand about my goddess.

For once I opened my heart to strangers and said "Her ideas on friendship and loyalty...they're meaningless and annoying at first." Turning toward the class again I kept on talking "We thought so too. But now we understand. The things she taught us...Calling yourselves friends is easy, but that's just talk. If you're friends for real, you stick together no matter what happens. Right?"

With my final last words I turned around and left the students, running out, not caring to hear their response to my question. There was more important things to fix than the lack of moral from the ignorant boys I had just left. My goddess was after all probably getting herself in trouble on behalf of her student. Like she had for me in the past.  
This time I did not wish for her to face the fight alone. Never again as long as I am breathing and able to move freely will she stand alone in a fight.

oOoOo

Out of breath I can not stop myself from question my own sanity. Why did I have to go through this? What is it with this woman? I think after the few months as her student, she has made me run more than all of my former gymnastic teachers combined. As I ran I thought, not for the first time, how glad I felt for all the hours I had spent exercising these last few years. Endurance was after all a key point in a (hopefully) future daily life together with Yamaguchi.

While running I managed to make a few phone calls, and luckily someone knew the warehouse the Black Skull motorcycle club used as a hangout. Realizing that place would probably be my best bet I quickly memorized the address a friend sent me on phone and began running in that particular direction. Crossing my fingers, hoping my small speech to her students would not make me too late to hinder anyone from inflicting any damage to the woman I love.

How Yamaguchi always knew where she was running in order to protect her students I will never understand. Maybe she was like a bloodhound, following the scent of her students in trouble or something like that. Just thinking about her smelling around for the scent of her students made me smile. I let my head fill with different ideas of how she found all those places, trying to make myself forget my stomach which was almost making me sick with worry.  
After all men she was up against was after all not small time punk students thinking they were more important than they really were. This time she was up against a professional gang which lacked the strict moral codes her family lived by.

As I got close to the address I knew I was at the right place. Noticing an obviously new hole in the buildings brick wall I knew where she had entered. There was after all only one person alive which I knew could break a concrete wall like that.  
Yamaguchi had already arrived, already facing the gang alone.

The noises I could hear from the inside informed me that the fight had already started. Loud males yelling as they fell down or lost their steel pipes down on the concrete. When I finally managed to walk over all the rubble which had formerly been a wall, my heart stopped for a moment.  
A group was holding on to my woman as a fourth one was holding his steel pipe high in the air, ready to hit the female.

My feet carried me faster than I have ever run before, managing at the last second to hinder the pipe from hitting Yamaguchi.  
As I looked at the pathetic man holding on the other side of the pipe, I told him while clenching my teeth, that a real fight is done with bare hands. Hinting how he was not a real man.

In the background I could hear the female behind me uttering my name in shock, but for one my heart did not flutter because of it. I was too consumed with anger for the man which was trying to inflict everlasting damage on my former teacher.

Without even feeling an ouch of resistance I managed to shove the man backwards, before I quickly turned around so I could hit one of the men who was holding Yamaguchi. Almost in sync she had turned toward the man I had just pushed backwards, loudly hitting him hard enough that he fell down close to the one I had just hit.

In the end everyone of the bike members left when Yamaguchi asked them if they had not had enough. I almost felt disappointed. My anger was still burning high, and for once I wanted the fight to last longer in order for my to do some more damage to those pathetic creatures. How dare they treat a woman like they had just done.

When all the bikes had loudly cleared the warehouse I finally managed to concentrate on my breathing. I had not realized how out of breath I had been from all the running, and the concern I had felt imagining what would had happened if I had been too late. Behind me I could yet again hear the feminine voice say my name. This time she followed it up with a "thank you."

That short sentence meant the world to me. If I had still been her student she would had probably ordered me not to enter the fight. And when I would had ignored her request she would give me a lecture for involving myself after we were done. This time I got a beautiful "thank you". She no longer perceived me as just a student. I was one step closer to become her equal. She was acknowledging me.

A little shy I could not look at her and just replied with a "whatever", as I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush.

For a second I had forgotten why we were even in this situation to begin with, but when Yamaguchi's eyes left me and she turned her head to the side I realized one of her students was lying here. Obviously he had taken a beating himself before we had entered the warehouse.

Oh, just seeing him laying there brought back memories of when I was the one lying broken on a concrete floor. Shockingly looking up at a small woman who had just won a fight against a group of dangerous men on my behalf. His thought was probably similar to what mine had been, wondering how such small teacher managed to defeat the enemy so easily. Hopefully his fascination ended at respecting her, and not allowing it to transform itself into love like it had for me.

Before Yamaguchi could say anything to the hurt young man on the floor, four other students came running through the door. They were all yelling the name of their friends. As I turned away from the scene in front of me I felt a little annoyed. When the danger had already passed they had finally managed to find their courage to help a close friend.  
I knew they had not spend much time together with Yamaguchi, and the fact that they even tried to come for their friends spoke of a paradigm shift. Nonetheless, I must admit they had a long way before they would become true comrade, like the relationship I now had with my friends because of the woman next to me. Still, I had to give them some time to grow. Rome was after all not built in one day.

At least the four friends apologized to their classmate for letting him face the danger alone. Yamaguchi expressed how proud she was for the other young men because they managed to come. She, and I knew with certainty that the friendship between the young men in front of us was one step closer to become true, lifelong friends.

Is it wrong of me to feel a little jealous for the young man Yamaguchi now was leaning over. Her hands was now touching his body as she was was brushing of the dirt of his uniform. No man wanted to see the woman they love touch another man. Especially not in the similar way she had touched me in the past. Her actions right now reflected the start of what had made my feeling for her grow, until I came to the point where I would gladly lay down my life in order to save hers. He better know his place in life as her student and nothing more!

A little confused the boy asked Yamaguchi which type of teacher knew how to fight. For a small moment she stopped her brushing and admitted to him that in order for her to protect what is important she will be a teacher who fights.

Again my jealously blushed up when she looked at her five students, and admitted to them cherished all of them. I knew she cared for her students, but to hear the woman you love, which by the was was sitting way too close to another man, admitting she cherished another man annoyed me. Despite the fact that one of the reasons I fell for her in the beginning was the lengths she went in order to protect her students, my heart still protested inside to the words and gestures she was giving the young men at this moment.

When she finally put some distance between her and the student she requested us all to "..run into the sunset!" Now there was a familiar sentence, I thought to myself as I heard the confused replies from the young men still sitting down on the floor.

With a big smile she just demanded for them to follow her lead, and quickly she exited the warehouse, running back toward the school again.

With her running in front, I opted to stand back for a while watching the students from behind. Takasugi, who had been saved by the gang, declared to his friends "What a weird teacher." Walking closer to them I loudly agreed with his statement, and supplied with "But no one else tries so annoying hard to relate to us."

With one last look at them I began walking away. As I looked up at the sky I had to laugh a little to myself considering today was a cloudy day which hide the sun away.

Oh well, in the past I thought of her as my sun, and as long as she still was in this world there will always be one sun I will follow. Until the end of the world if I have to.  
She was still shining brightly, my precious sun.

oOoOo

 _AN: hope it was worth the wait._


	16. Chapter 16

_AN; So here it is finally, the third chapter related to the movie. I am finally halfway done with the movie, at least when I compare the time I have written and what is left of the movie._

 _I am sorry to say this will be a short chapter, just five chapters, but I think it was a nice place to stop considering how long the next part is and how long you might have to wait until I complete that part._

The movie- innocent accusations

The teachers lounge felt strangely empty when I entered the next day. A quick overview showed what I had already concluded the second I walked into the room. Yamaguchi was not here.

Considering what had happened the day before I felt a small sting of worry. What if the black skull members had decided to take revenge? Seeing the other teacher collecting themselves in line, I quietly followed them, ending up on the sidelines so that if I had to run anyway after receiving a important phone call for help from my sun, no one would manage to stop me.

As I stood there with Mr Monkey in front of me, I tried hard in order to act as if I was listening on his uninteresting speech. Unfortunately my imagination decided to focus more on elements in which would make Yamaguchi late today. One dreadful scene after another filled my head. Seeing her get beaten, lying down in a ditch bleeding, seeing her in a hospital bed. Her in bed with a man. One by one the scenes flew by inside my head. Just thinking of all those dreadful ideas made me move my head up and down as I was trying to mentally push the thoughts out.

My thoughts finally cleared up when I noticed a human crawling on the floor behind the lecturing principal. With all the depressing ideas flowing out of my head I realized the figure by the floor was none other than my older love interest.

She had obviously been late this morning, and was trying to sneak inside without Mr Monkey noticing anything. As she was crunching right behind him she finally looked up at me.

Like a child she put her finger up in front of her mouth, giving me the obvious sign for me to keep quiet. Returning her childish behavior with my own faking of ignorance of what she meant I felt a connection between the two of us. Feeling her focus on myself as she tried to lip-sync what she meant felt great. Seeing her lips move in my direction, with her eyes just focusing on myself almost made my imagination run free again. Those thoughts were even more ill fitted in this particular room filled with her coworkers than my dread filled thoughts of her bleeding.

In order for me to legit ignore her I acted as if I finally understood what she meant, and nodded in her direction, breaking our connection. Without her eyes on me it was still impossible for me to comprehend what the principal was talking about so I just stood up straight. Almost not even noticing when the other teachers slowly began walking away from myself, and the principal as he kept on talking.

Suddenly I heard her loudly and shocked voice filling the whole room, "For drugs?"

Surprised the principal quickly turned around, finally noticing her behind him as he yelled out her name and title. Her reaction to him noticing her was funny, but I managed to hold my face straight as I let one small word, "idiot", fall thou my lips from deep within.

Even if I had in the past seen more than a few confrontations between Yamaguchi and Mr Monkey it was interesting to see the two of them together. Her letting her imagination run free, while the other man in front of her was trying to lecturing her on her lateness while he was ignored.

Luckily for her, the other teachers also began discussing the subject from the lecture we had just been forced to listen to, or at least one of them. Not giving the principal a moment to enter the conversation the others kept on interrupting each other with theories and gossip related to drug use among housewives and college students.

With her moral compass fixated on a problem Yamaguchi came forward and with her strong voice, declaring drug dealing to be unforgivable, questioning those who sold drugs lack of sense of justice with a yakuza slang to her words.

Despite the fact that I loved her passion, this was not the right time or place for her to scare the other teachers present. Because of this I gently informed her she was talking like a yakuza. At first she replied in a angry voice but a second later she realized her mistake and tried to correct her behavior. Before she could come up with a pathetic excuse everything was interrupted when two men dressed in suits entered through the doorway.

Mr monkey was first annoyed for the interruption in his daily meeting, but shifted his behavior quickly when he realized they were police detectives. The men had come in relation to a drug incidence the night before. The two of them let a bomb fall in the room when they told them about an episode yesterday related to drugs and a former student at this school.

Hearing the accusations of one of Yamaguchi's former students hit her hard. The name Kazama rang a bell for me, and I realized he had been one of the students I had shared a meal together with at Kuma's the first day I acted as a teacher in training.

Even if the police officers insisted Kazama had taken part of a drug incident, I knew this could not be true. No former students of Yamaguchi would ever touch those dirty things after having met her. No one would dare to defy her teaching about life, at least not in relations to drugs.

I could not look at her as she tried to protect her former student from the accusations. It hurt to much to see her panicking like she was right now. For once, she was even backed up by some of the other teachers as well.

In response to the protests the detectives told us of what had happened yesterday. How they had found Ren Kazama's wallet, and some evidence related to drugs when they performed a razzia. Unfortunate they had not arrested anyone since building had been empty. Empty except for his wallet and the discriminating evidence of the activity in which had taken place there.

For once Yamaguchi could not find any words. Seeing her back from behind I knew she was trying to collect her thoughts, trying to think of a way as to why one of her former students wallet was found next to drug evidence. The woman was probably crushed I thought to myself as I came forward, strongly hinting to everyone present that none of those aspects made Kazama a certain culprit.

I could feel a short moment of gratitude from her small figure as she turned in my direction, before she once again faced the officers, agreeing with my statement.

Unlike past experienced with police officers, the two men sitting down did not loudly argue against my statement. They kept to the facts, and told us with a small sad sentence, stating that Kazama had been missing since the night before.

Like the rest of those present even I realized that this could not mean anything good in order for Kazama's innocent. Nothing screamed guilty as if someone who obviously was running away from the police.

Shortly after the officers left, and it almost felt like the soul had left the lounge.

What we had just been told might give an prime opportunity for gossip among the teacher, but since Kazama had been a student just a few months ago it hit a little too close to home for the other teachers as well.

For once the love of my life did not do anything except sitting down, saying nothing as she was trying to collect her thoughts. It was almost as if something had broken inside of her.

I could do nothing except to stand a little further behind her, while my eyes fixed on her sad figure. Trying to give her my silent support.

When one of the other teacher came forward he stopped between Yamaguchi and myself. With a sad voice he began saying "A former student, a criminal…" I could not let him finish that statement, knowing what he was saying was hurting my woman, and told him "It's not for certain". Even if he gave me a nod he would not let the issue lie and kept on saying "I suppose so but…", and then even Baba, the gymnastic teacher who had almost always sided with Yamaguchi, voiced the opinion most of those present probably felt "I think it's true thought".

Despite the fact that Mr Monkey usually voiced his opinion loudly, this time even he tried to make sense of what we had just been told with a gentle voice. Trying to reason that since Kazama had been a young man of nineteen years, he was probably was in need for some money. His statement woke up the silent woman, and she began arguing for her former students innocent. Claiming he was not the type.

For once even I felt like her trust might be misplaced, but nonetheless I would follow her.

If she was correct in her trust, great. If not, I would try to shield her from most of the damage, to give her a shoulder to cry on.

I would be there for her whatever the outcome would be. Acting as how a husband should toward his future wife. At least I hope i will at some point be given the honor of calling her my wife.

Her response of trust made other teacher protest her ignorance. She replied and said "I'm sure there's a reason." As Yamaguchi stood from her chair she turned in my direction and looked at me with tear filled eyes and requested for me to take care of today's class. I only managed one small shocking sound as she turned around and began packing up her things.

The principal began arguing against her obvious intent of searching for her former student. Finally showing some of the strength she was so famous for she stood straight, facing the other teachers and the principal as she proclaimed that Kazama was still her student. I knew she would not listen to the protests, and my hands which had been crossed over my chest began moving as if my hand wished to grab, to shake her in order for her to see reason. To hinder her to do what I knew already she was planning without her voicing it out loud.

Still, I managed to hold myself back, realizing if I had grabbed her, more questions would arise from the others present considering how I might not hold back my declaration, considering how my emotions was flowing around as much as they were at this particular moment.

As she ran out of the room against the protests of the other teachers I did not move my position one inch.

From the second I began to really know her, I knew she would do anything for he students. Nonetheless her small statement of how Kazama was still her student hit me hard. Her trust and support toward her students, both present and former, was a lot stronger than I had even imagined.

In her world, was I still considered her student?

oOoOo

As the school day went by I hardly noticed what I was doing, to focused on what I had been told in the teacher's lounge. Knowing for certain how Yamaguchi was running around town, desperately searched for her former student made my head spin. Not that he was har former student in her mind.

The word of how one of the upper classmates was accused of being connected to drugs began flowing around in the classroom. I did not tell them anything, but like when I had been a 3D student, information always managed to fall into the hands of someone which spread it around the classroom of 3d students.

In a way I was glad for the distraction. It was not as if I was in a position to teach them anything. My professors at the universe would be disappointed in how I was handling my first class, but I could not make myself do anything except pathetic attempts to show them a little algebra.

Hell, even I did not even care for those letters in the mathematical formulas. Math was numbers, not alphabetic letters anyway. Those two should be divided into two separate categories.

The only reason I did not leave the classroom until classes was over for the day was because I was trying to be of any use for my woman. Yamaguchi might get in more trouble than she already was if there was no one which stepped in to take over her assignments.

Hours went by slower than a snail trying to swim in water.

Considering how the snail would probably drown before moving a few inches made me feel like I was dying of old age as the clock slowly ticked by.

When I finally could send the students home I did not wait a second before contacting Yamaguchi to ask her if she was still searching. Hearing her voice, out of breath, confirming how she was still outside made more emotions stir up inside of me. Her words both worried me and comforted me considering I finally could calm my worried heart. She was safe, and still looking.

Trying to help her yet again I began searching around myself to make the time go as I was waiting for the return of Yamaguchi.

oOoOo

 _AN: hopefully the next chapter will take less than one month to complete. Until next time ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

The movie- the reasons

At first I began searching in the area around the school ground for Kazama. Not finding anything I began walking further and further away. I sat down on a swing in a nearby park, trying to collect my thoughts and breath. My plan was to never walk to far away from the school in order to be close by in case Yamaguchi returned.

As I sat there I began analyzing Kazama. I hardly knew him considering I had just met him once for a few hours, but I did know a few things about his for certain. He was a former 3D student, and Yamaguchi had been his homeroom teacher. Those two aspects made him somewhat similar to myself. He was probably skeptical to anything related to grown ups and did not want to worry those who was close to him. Considering how all his former classmates was out searching for him, and his family was probably also outside looking, he would likely hide somewhere familiar, in a place he felt safe. Somewhere no one would think to look for him.

Still comparing him to myself, I knew where I would want to hide, but would not dare to. With Yamaguchi.

Since Kazama did not want to trouble anybody with his problems, he would probably hide somewhere he could be alone, but still feel safe. Like his former classroom, where he had been surrounded by friends and the one grown up which trusted him.

I quickly jumped of the swing and turned in the direction of the school as fast as my legs would carry me. Before I entered the school ground I was out of breath and ordered myself to calm down. After all, Kazama had no reason to trust me and if I barged into the room he might panic and leave quickly, probably even before I had the strength to follow him again.

Calmly I walked toward the dirty classroom of 3D. The school was probably to lazy to fix up that room every year, so they probably used the same room for all 3D students over the years, making this year's 3D classroom the same Kazama had used last year.

As I walked I checked my wristwatch, realizing how late it was already. Even if I knew Yamaguchi could protect herself, I sincerely hope she was surrounded by her former students as well considering she was a female. She was probably running around in dodgy places, not fitted for a female this late at night. Just thinking about it made my heart jump a beat.

When my feet stopped outside the door leading into the classroom for 3D I crossed my fingers. If he was inside, the love of my life might finally rest for the night. Not that I did not feel anything for the poor boy as well, but my main concern was Yamaguchi's safety.

oOoOo

Opening the classroom door carefully the darkness of the room disconcerted me a little. Nonetheless I felt the presence of another human being inside the classroom. As I turned on the light my suspicion was confirmed as the sacred figure began moving toward the exit in the back of the room.

In order to stop him from leaving I did something almost no one had heard me do before. I raised my voice and loudly, almost yelling out to him "I don't know what happened…." seeing him stop, still with his back toward myself I lowered my voice as I kept on talking "..but you should tell Yankumi." Even if I always tried to use her last name myself, in order to connect to the scared boy before me I used her nickname only her students knew of. For once I knew identifying myself as her former student, like the young men before me, might make him stay.

He did not turn around as he quietly answered my statement "I don't want to trouble her...She's not my..." Noticing he was trying to leave yet again I began walking in his direction as I finished his sentence for him "Teacher anymore?"

After just walking a few steps I gave out a loud sigh and put my bag on a desk and leaned on another one. His reasoning was for a normal teacher/former student situation real, but this was after all Yamaguchi we were discussing. Nothing about her reactions concerning her students, both former and present, would ever be normal.

As I looked at the wall in front of me I informed him of what he probably already had realized himself "She's not like that." Those few gentle words finally made him turn around in my direction. Not wishing to scare him away I did not look at him as I asked him if he had a place to stay. Considering how Kazama was hiding in his former classroom my guess was on the negative side. As I looked at his bruised face, his silence gave me my confirmation.

It did not take me long to convince him to let me call Yamaguchi. Like me, he knew she would move the earth in order to assist him in this crisis.

Just after a few rings she picked up my call. It felt nice having a confirmation that she had not gotten into too much trouble in the last few hours since the last time I had seen her. I quickly concluded after hearing her loud breath and the voices of a few men in the background that they were still out searching for the man in front of me.

Over the phone I informed her I had found her lost puppy. Telling her that we were in Kazama's former classroom. She gave me a short "thanks" before breaking the line.

oOoOo

We could hear her before she even entered the room because the loud sounds of running footsteps.

With the female in front one by one the room was filled with people. Yamaguchi's relieved voice yelling out her former students name, followed up with Kazama's friends yelling out "Ren".

The man in question did not respond except to look up in the direction of the new voices for a short second, before he looked down at his hands again.

Seeing him, mostly unhurt, obviously sent a relief through Yamaguchi as she just let her eyes soak up the young man. I was sitting close by where she was standing and felt a small stab of jealously. She had not even noticed I was in the room. Her eyes was only fixated on the other man. The boy.

Kazama's five friends came forward a little angry, yelling and questioning his decision to run away without informing anyone of them as they surrounded where he sat. The young man in question mostly kept his head down, letting their requests remain unanswered.

Yamaguchi noticed his bruised face and pushed past the others. As she bent down trying to touch his face Kazama stood up while pushing her hand away. With his back facing the rest of those in the room he quietly told us he was fine.

With her focus on the sad figure, Yamaguchi kept on asking him why he had not come to her when he faced troubles. Kazama on his side keeping quiet, refusing to answer her.

In the end even I felt sorry for him and told everyone "He didn't want to trouble you. You'll go out of your way to help him. That is why he didn't tell you" Already knowing for certain the boy's emotions considering I had acted the same way when I was hiding from my family in the past. I let my eyes travel from the hurt woman, and turned my eyes at the boy. Asking him for confirmation to my statement.

With a broken, shaking voice Kazama finally began talking, while he still stood with his back facing us. "In high school, I caused you so much trouble. Even now, after I graduated. I was ashamed."

With a strangely feminine touch to her voice Yamaguchi replied "Listen...a teacher welcomes trouble from her students." Kazama disagreed and cut her off proclaiming he was no longer her student.

Yamaguchi lost her gentle tone to her voice as she loudly declared "You are my precious student. Right now, I'm in charge of this class. But you guys who graduated and students from other schools...Are all my precious students." As she told him this she had grabbed onto his arms, holding him in front of her. Then she dropped another bomb to the poor soul. "And you're not alone. Not just them. Everyone else from 3D was looking for you."

This finally made Kazama react and he turned around to look at his friends. Seeing his friends smiling faces he broke down, crying as he told them again and again how sorry he was.

It is strange how swiftly my mood reacted to my woman's interactions with other men. My jealousy had flared up when Yamaguchi had ignored me, showing concern for another man. It began burning when she touched him, but now, now I just felt sorry for the crying young man.

Finding his strength again Kazama began telling us how everything had started. How he had found work through a friend which paid a lot of money. The only thing he had to do was to deliver a bag at a specific address. When he found the warehouse he was suppose to deliver the bag he had noticed something was strange. Inside the building a group of men was waiting for him as they stood around a black wan. One of the men had requested for him to come closer, and to open the bag.

Kazama told us he had done as requested. Inside the bag was a cardboard box which he was yet again told to open. Inside was three identical white statues.

As the intimidating man saw what was inside he requested the box to be put inside the car. Kazama told us he was so nervous by everything that as he ran to put it in the trunk of the car one of the statues fell out and smashed on the floor.

Among the broken pieces was a white powder. Kazama informed us he was hit by the other men when he tried to clean everything up. Quickly a few of the other men present began cleaning up the mess he had made as fast as they could.

With a sad voice Kazama told us how he had informed the strange men he was quitting when he realized it was drugs in which he was dealing with. Before he could leave the men attacked him, while informing that he had abetted in a crime, and that he should just do as he was told.

In the end, the man who was threatening and beating him got a phone call which informed them the police was coming. Quickly the strangers all entered the wan and drove off, leaving Kazama as he began hearing police sirens.

The depressed boy in front of us admitted to us he was scared and ashamed, and ran because he did not know what he was suppose to do.

After graduating he had hoped he could support his sister after he began working, but his salary was too low, and the hunger for more money, like the root to all evil, had driven him to the new job. Even if he probably felt like something was wrong with it, Kazama took it, trying to ignore the warning bells. When he realized the depths of the trouble he had gotten into, that he had transported drugs, Kazama tried to do the right thing. But at that point it had been too late.

Everyone of us was affected by Kazama's tears. In a gentle voice Yamaguchi told him that wanting to make money was not a bad thing, but one should not be fooled by quick money. As Kazama had obviously been scammed by.

Like a typical Yamaguchi lecture she proclaimed that "Money is important. But it's not everything. Don't ever forget that." Her caring eyes was fixed on the crying boy which could do nothing except to nod at her statement. She turned her look at the rest of us as well, informing us what she had just told Kazama was related to the rest of us as well.

Yamaguchi depressing spirit suddenly lifted and told Kazama he could stay at her house for a while. Despite the fact that I knew he would be staying in a household with all of Yamaguchi's family members I wanted to protest at her invitation. I did not like the idea of the love of my life spending the night under the same roof as a healthy young man.

Before I could voice my protest she turned toward the other five remaining former classmates to Kazama and invited them as well. With smiling faces they all accepted her request.

It might be a little strange but I felt relieved knowing all six of them would spend the night and not just the lonely sad boy. After all, I had a feeling Kazama might be a little more similar to myself than I wanted to admit out loud.

oOoOo

Even if her invitation only included her most recent, former students, I followed the group to her home. Not wishing to let the opportunity to spend some more time together with her go. Beside, I wanted to be certain she did not invite all the men into her bedroom for a sleepover. In her mind it would probably mean something completely innocent, inviting them, especially Kazama in order to comfort them. After all for her, he was just a hurt child in her mind.

She obviously did not know how young men who idolized her might act.

Luckily, when we entered her household she requested her family members to prepare a guest room for all six of the young men. Soon after they all went to bed, without her, and my worried heart could finally calm down a little.

Not long after I told her I should go as well. Not that I wished to leave, but I felt like it would be the right thing to do. As I stood there I began wondering if at one point in the future I would not have to leave her, and this house, in order to go to bed. Ah, how much I wish this would happen soon.

Yamaguchi and myself walked out of the living room area and into the hallway where my shoes was. As I sat down to put in my shoes she talked me for the help I had provided today. Once again I felt myself blush, and did not turn around to look at her as I told her it was no trouble at all. I used the time I spent to put on my shoes to push back the blood from my face.

When I had dragged out enough time I stood up, and planned just one last look for the night at the perfect creature next to me before telling her that I would see her later. Realistically it would probably be in my dreams after I had gone to bed later today.

With my back to her yet again, almost out the door, her almost worried voice calling out my name made me stop yet again. Turning my head in her direction she got enough confirmation for her to keep on talking "You seem troubled too." Her sentence shocked me a little. Was I troubled? Hell yes. After all I was shaping my whole life so that it might fit together with this unique woman in front of me, already knowing she probably still preserved me as a young innocent student.

Troubled was just the icing at the cake of what I was feeling these days.

Nonetheless, it was not as if I could admit that fact to her, I did not want to scare her off after all. With an uncertain voice I carefully replied "Everything's cool…" I could not even make myself look in her direction as I lied to my former homeroom teacher. It almost made me physically sick that one small white lie. It felt wrong to lie to the one person who held my heart in the palm of her hand. Not that she knows it yet.

Despite everything that had happened it warmed my heart hearing a confirmation that she still cared about my well-being.

Yamaguchi obviously knew my words might not be completely true, but she let the subject go. For now.

Before the silence between the two of us became to pressing four of the Oedo yakuza members came from the side hallway, rushing in our direction. Already calling for Yamaguchi's attention before they noticed me standing there as well.

With Tetsu in the lead they began telling us how a man named Terada was connected to the drug business Kazama had troubles with. Yamaguchi had obviously already had a hunch and asked her family members to look into that man.

Yamaguchi's grandfather who has stood in the background came forward and talked to the burning female. The old man informed his granddaughter how everything was connected to one particular man.

The big teddybear man I had helped home together with Hayato a few years in the past came forward with a magazine. He handed it over to Yamaguchi, showing her an article with pictures of who the real ringleader was.

The man, Kurose Kentaro had hidden his shady connections for a long time, and was using young, former innocent youngsters, to do his dirty work for him. If someone was caught, Kurose was still safe in his empire, ready to use another lost soul who was desperate for some quick cash.

In my head I could hear a few warning bells. Knowing I had heard that name just a short while ago. As she was looking at the picture of the man in question I could see Yamaguchi's eyes lit up in recognition. She obviously knew who the bastard was.

The yakuza members next to us told us how Kurose was hunger for more money and power, and was now after a new higher position, in order to achieve this he was trying to becoming a politician. Even if she was holding a thick magazine I could almost hear it tearing from the angry grip the small woman in front of me was making with her delicate fingers.

As she was staring down at the picture of the smiling man she uttered one powerful word "Unforgivable". Before she had opened her mouth I had been looking at the magazine myself, but at her strong voice my eyes followed her body upwards until they stopped at her face.

I was almost shaking inside by the power of that one word uttered by her lips.

Her eyes left the magazine and looked right forward, burning with anger. To be completely honest I think she was to caught up in her anger to notice how her eyes was fixated on my face, but still, it made my temperature go up.

I was not shaking because I was afraid. No, it was more connected to the eroticness of the strength of her voice and look.

Taking into the consideration I was in a room with her closest family members this was a really bad time to make droopy eyes at the only female present. Without dragging it out any longer I told everyone good night and almost ran out of the house into the chilling evening air.

Considering I was a healthy male, my reaction to her voice, and later burning eyes, was not something I wished for anyone else to notice after all.

oOoOo

An: just think it is a little funny how Kazama's first name, Ren, translate in my language into a word synonym with "Clean". haha

It took me almost one month, but finally I managed to write it.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I was originally thinking of writing this whole part as one chapter, but then I got to over 20 pages, and thought you might want an update with less pages than to wait forever for me to fix all those pages for a long chapter.

 **The movie- Kurose Kentaro**

I did not sleep well after leaving Yamaguchi's house the day before. This was not for the first, and probably not the last time, she ruined my beauty sleep.

After a few hours of restless sleep I gave up and began my morning ritual. As I let the water from my morning shower drag away the last of my sleepiness I argued with myself on how I was suppose to handle the situation today would bring. I knew it would become a special day.

Today the love of my life would be on the warpath to destroy a enemy who took advantage of one of her pups. The enemy who was in her focus was bigger than what she had probably faced before, and I wanted to stand next to her, protecting her and showing her my dying support.

I quickly got dressed, and ready for a new day. After leaving my house I did not walk in the direction of Akado high school for once. Instead I found my manly scooter and started it. Getting on I stared it in the direction my heart and thoughts was leading me.

Considering who Yamaguchi was, I also knew how her mind works. Because of this I knew the direction in which she go this morning. She would certainly not be at school this morning. Yamaguchi would fight to protect one of her cubs.

Having looked up last night where Kurose Kentaro would be today, and compared it to the most logical route for Yamaguchi to travel I found the perfect place to wait for her this morning.

I and stopped my bike next to the moving traffic, in a crossroad she would have to travel past. As I sat there waiting for her I could do nothing except to feel a little giddily. After all, I might persuade her to hold my waist as I was driving. She would after all do what she normally did when one of her students was in danger. She would run. Yamaguchi would, with almost certainty, accept my wish for her to join me considering the difference in my bikes speed and her running feet.

My head was focusing on what was happening behind me when I finally saw her figure running closer and closer to the spot where I was waiting.

Before she could say anything else except my name I threw her my lucky yellow helmet. Signaling for her to get on behind me on the scooter. Not even asking her to join me, not giving her an opportunity to reject my offer considering I had not orally given her a request.

Luckily she did not protest and quickly got on.

Not wasting a second longer I started the bike up and drove off. Unfortunate she did not keep her hands around me as I had wished, but I still felt the warm of her body close to mine. And one of her small hands held a tight grip my jacket. It was not perfect, but still, it was so much better than the measly touches I had gotten from her in the past.

oOoOo

Way too soon for my heart we had arrived at Kurose Kentaro's headquarters. As Yamaguchi moved off my bike I already missed the warmth of her body next to mine.

Nonetheless we were here for a reason and therefor I could not let my mind depress to much over that thought.

Walking closer together to the entrance we could see masses upon masses of people dressed in t-shirts in pink, yellow, purple and blue. Trying to blend in with the others around we both accepted a shirt when someone presented us with a selection for free.

Yamaguchi picked a pink one. To be perfectly honest the girly color did not fit her personally, but still an interesting choice of her. We changed our clothes in different bathrooms. Since it felt a little wrong to dress in that color myself I picked a t-shirt with the closest color to hers, purple. I must admit this have to be the first time I have ever used a purpure clothing article. I'll admit the color looked good on me.

Quickly we followed the colorful masses and went up the stairs leading into the tall building where Kurose Kentaro was obviously having his rally. Today was his day to told a big speech in order to gain support to be elected to a seat in the Lower House. From what I had read today's performance would be broadcasted all over the region.

A few steps upwards we met someone I had not expected. Tsucchi. He was carrying around a big recording camera on his shoulder. Yamaguchi shockingly, but happily, asked him why he was here. With a nod in the direction of the camera, Tsucchi replied he was working as a camera apprentice.

Even if it was nice seeing my friend, I felt like we had more pressing things to do this moment and interrupted the conversation between the former teacher and student. Quickly dragging Yamaguchi after me by the hand.

Beside, I did not want Tsucchi to ask too many questions. Despite the fact that Tsucchi already knew of my working relationship with Yamaguchi, he also knew of my feeling. As we stood there I did not wish to enter that sensitive subject right now, and I did not wish for him to babble unnecessary thing to the woman I loved.

Ah, today was in a way a great day. Earlier she had been on the bike together with me, and now I was holding her hand. I could even feel her surprisingly gentle hand holding mine back. A small piece of heaven indeed.

Way too quickly our hands separated unfortunate.

oOoOo

After entering the building we found a door leaving us away from the masses.

In order to change our clothes again we we separated. The separation was probably for the best, who knew how my reaction to see her without a shirt might be. Ordering my heart to calm down, and my head to stop making fantasies I quickly changed back to my originally cloates.

Knowing Yamaguchi's focus on retribution, and worry for her students I knew she might not wait long for me after she was done changing. Because of this I quickly exited the male bathroom I had just changed my clothes in.

Not long after I was done she was back as well. As we walked by a garbage bucked I threw away my shirt. Even if the color looked good on me, I had no wish to be compared to a stupid ignorant follower of Kentaro. As I began looking around for which direction we should follow I noticed Yamaguchi was too perfect yet again. Refusing to throw away the shirt as the garbage it was, she opted to put it on top of the garbage bucket. Like she wished someone might pick it up and use it instead of throwing it away like I had.

Sometime Yamaguchi had a too big bleeding heart for her own good.

As we were running around we could hear the masses chanting Kuroses name as if he was a saint or something. How wrong could all those people be?

Right in front of us a screen was broadcasting the show from inside the arena. As we stopped for a second I stated the obvious. The show had started. Next to me Yamaguchi kept quiet. Nonetheless I could feel her burning anger directed at the smiling man in the screen.

If he only knew how bad she would probably rip him to shreds shortly. It almost made me giddily just thinking about it.

Quickly Yamaguchi and myself decided to focus our search on the building's basement. Considering how the election show was in the main platform, and the upper parts was offices, and the fact that Kentaro probably would hide his sketchy dealings where the least amount of people would notice, this was probably a safe bet.

Beside Yamaguchi's students was probably also looking around those areas for evidence to use against Kentaro as well.

oOoOo

As we searched around the silence was broken by an angry voice yelling out Kazama's name. Tbe both of us reacted in sync, running in the direction of the voices. As the voices got louder we slowed down and quickly looked at what was happening just a few meters in front of us. There were three shady men holding a gun in the direction of Yamaguchi's last year's homeroom students.

Sneaking up, close by the one with the gun I touched is shoulder as if I wanted his attention. As he confused turned around, I just gave him a innocent look, before the small female which had placed herself between myself and this man, pulled her fist backwards and hit the man.

Yamaguchi's strong hit landed on the bastards face, making him fall down.

This made the two goons, which had been standing on both of his side's, turn their focus on us. Before they could react Yamaguchi attacked one of them and myself handled the other.

As a surprisingly strong evidence of Yamaguchi's trust in myself, she did not even turn around to focus on the man in which I had attacked. She already knew I had done my job without her needing to confirm it.

Trying to distract myself from the happy feelings I felt at this exact moment, I walked up to the young men which had just been threatened with a gun. Asking them if they were alright.

The relief on their faces was obvious, and before anyone of them could reply to my question Yamaguchi called them all stupid.

Lowly the six of them told her they were sorry. One of them even informed us how he had felt like he were going to die. I had to shudder at the thought of anyone of them being killed, knowing for certain how hard that might affect the woman next to me. Of course losing anyone of them would hurt myself mentally as well, but Yamaguchi, she would probably break down completely. Blaming herself for not teaching them properly or something else as ridiculous.

As we stood there next to them, both me and Yamaguchi realized her students had already found Kentaros drug storage.

A tv was on right next to where we were standing close to the drugs. The slogan "Catch the dream" was loudly declared by the man on stage, and repeated by his ignorant followers.

Yamaguchi's burning look was back, and like the last time she was focusing on Kurose Kentaro.

After having let her anger burn out a little, she turned in the directing of her former students. Telling them, and myself how she would handle this from now on. Like the young men in front of me I wanted to protest, but I already knew anything we said would not change her opinion.

She was going after the bastard if we liked it or not.

When she turned in my direction and addressed me personally, asking me to protect her students. Despite the fact it hurt myself to agree, I could not refuse her request. I already knew she would not let my or any of others follow her out of this basement so I did the only thing I could.

I let her walk away from us, alone.

It broke my heart more than a little as I watched her back move further and further away from me.

My head refused to move away from her small figure, even after she had left the room.

The others angrily protested my decision to let her leave alone. The words felt like knives stabbing my heart. Making it bleed. Did they honestly believe I wanted her to go alone?

If I knew she would allow it, I would follow her like a faithful dog, always guarding her. Keeping her safe.

Nonetheless I knew I could do nothing against her silent protests. Instead I would try to find other ideas in order to help her on her warpath. As I told the others this my head was still refusing to turn away from the direction she had left in.

Standing there I felt helpless, but knew I had to do something.

Finally I got an idea.

I might not be where she was at this very moment, but with some help I might be of assistance.

Making the younger men promise me to stay put, I sprinted in the direction where myself and Yamaguchi had walked just a few minutes ago.

As I got outside into the strong sunlight I began to desperately search around for Tsucchi and his camera.

Luckily there was way fewer people around right now than earlier. I was also extra grateful of my friend hight considering he was almost one head higher than the rest of those present.

Desperately I ran up to him, and quickly told him I needed his assistance in filming something. I told him about what we had found in the basement, and how Kentaro was really a dirty wannabe politician.

Tsucchi luckily realized the importance of what I was telling him and did not waste a second before he began searching around for his boss.

Less than one minute later I was yet again telling someone my story, and how I desperately needed their help.

The older man in question took one look at my worried face and asked just a few questions before allowing Tsucchi to grab some extra gear. In short but informative sentences the man instructed Tsucchi in what he had to do. As he was talking the man went into a wan filled with electrical equipment, informing us how he from this point could control what was shown on the main screen inside the hall.

Before grabbing a hold of some of the equipment myself I gave the man a bow, showing my gratefulness. Quickly I straightened my back and began running in the direction of the basement yet again. Not caring how I was probably carrying equipment for more than I would earn the first few months as a teacher.

This time with Tsucchi following my lead.

oOoOo

When I returned everyone of the young men was luckily still present. As I had been gone they had broken a few more of the statues, and had piled some of the drugs up on one of the tables. Making everything more visible.

It was as if they could read my mind.

Hastily, with the help of Tsucchi, we set up the equipment and plugged on a microphone. Tsucchi gave me a pole which held a strong light, ordering me to hold it steady in the directions he was filming.

Luckily I was given an easy task considering how my focus was more on the tv screen at my left yet again, instead of what Tsucchi was making himself ready to film.

As I was watching Kurose preaching about how he could reform the unjust system, a loud voice interrupted him. A strong, familiar voice, filled with anger yelled out loudly so everyone could hear her words. "Don't make me laugh!"

The silence which filled the auditorium was followed by hundreds of eyes looking at something just outside of the tv screen.

From his standing point on the stage Kentaro questioned the lonely female which was walking toward him who she was. The cameras shifted from him and onto the lone female as she was throwing away her glasses and hairbands to the side. Still walking Yamaguchi proclaimed herself to be "Just a high school teacher." When she finished her sentence she was also standing on the stage.

Seeing her there sent a chill downwards my spine. The bastard had no idea who he was messing with!

With the cameras directed at her Yamaguchi informed everyone who was present, and those watching the show, how low and dirty the man in front of her was. Still trying to hold his cool, Kurose asked her if she had something she wanted to discuss. As if he was ignorant of the fact in her statement.

Seeing her standing up for unjustment made me proud of her. Proud of having been her student, proud of knowing her, and proud of my own heart for choosing someone so special to love.

Step by step she was walking closer to the other person standing on the heart was beating louder and louder as she was getting closer to the bastard. I hope she will get him good.

While walking she question Kurose use of her student in one of his "dirty money- money making scheme."

Interrupting her Kurose yet again tried to act as if he had no idea of what she was talking about. Almost before he could finish his sentence Yamaguchi demanded he should let his act go.

Then my former teacher let loose a bomb inside the room. In a clear voice she truthfully declared the man in front of her to be the leader of a drug ring. Through the TV I could hear sounds from the audience as they questioned her statement. Wondering if it was true or not.

With the world's biggest fake smile Kurose told her "I think you should stop now. You're troubling everyone here." He might act innocent, but considering who he really was I knew that seemingly innocent sentence was a threat. Kurose held out his hands, trying to hush down the mumbling voices coming from all the guests inside the auditorium.

With a glare to his right Kurose orders men dressed in black suits behind him to escort her outside. I knew the second those men reached Yamaguchi all hell might be loose. After all, she was not someone who would go quietly, and I knew those men was probably trained to use force to get things done.

I quickly told the young men around me, and Tsucchi that now would be a good time to start our show. Realizing the importance of intervention Tsucchi did a quick call to his supervisor and told him to start the broadcast.

Acting as a reporter Ogata took the lead and the microphone. Telling those watching he had something interesting he wished to show. Letting my eyes glare in the direction of the TV I could see that everything was working perfectly. Ogata's big head was filling out the big screen behind Kurose.

As Ogata and his friends informed everyone what they had found in the basement of this building I began worrying again. The longer they were on the screen and in focus I could not see what was happening to Yamaguchi. Was she OK? Had the men dressed in black already managed to grab her, or were everyone transfixed on what was happening on the big screen. I really, really hope it was the last option.

Kurose was at this point busted as the young men showed everyone all the drugs, the thugs and even the fact that the thugs was carrying guns. I just knew something bad might happen soon, I could feel my hand, which was holding the light, was beginning to sweat as the dread and worry grip my heart at full force.

Through his headphone Tsucchi boss informed him that they were now planning to stop filming from the basement and focus more on what was happening inside the auditorium again.

Even if we were far away from the auditorium, we could easily hear the screams and the running feet in the floor over us after the revelations of the men being armed.

The second we were done I put down the pole and ran as fast, not caring if I was breaking it. As fast as my feet could carry me I ran in the direction of where my woman was probably facing trouble, alone.

oOoOo

AN:  
The next part will probably be out in the beginning of December I believe. I promise it will be longer :)


	19. Chapter 19

It was not easy trying to get by the hundred upon hundred of colorful people running away from the direction I was trying to to. I wanted to yell out for them to let me pass, but I knew they were driven by fright and therefore would not hear me.

The time it took me to finally see Yamaguchi felt like forever. A quick assessment of the situation worried me even more than I had been just been few seconds ago.

Still standing on the stage, my woman was surrounded by professional bodyguards who was attacking her.

My former homeroom teacher was a formidable fighter, but a small woman against five professionals might be too much ,even for her. Before giving myself a second to gather my breath I took off again. Running toward where she was standing in order to aid her.  
When I was just a short distance away, the bastards had taken forward metal sticks which they obviously meant to use on Yamaguchi.

Considering how all five of them was trying to attack her at once I could do nothing except yelling out "Watch out!" as I pushed her away from the weapons which was trying to hit her.

I did not even consider the aspect of how I might get injured instead. She was after all more important.

Suddenly a blinding pain exploded in my head. I could not focus on anything except holding my head as my legs failed to hold me up any longer. With my knees on the ground, supported by one hand I tried to think again. I knew there was something important in which I was suppose to focus on, but for the life of me I could not remember what. The pain was too great, hindering me for forming any coherent thoughts.

A shocked voice interrupted my pain. My name from the lips of the woman I was trying to protect. In between the pain I realized she was asking me what I was doing here. If I had not been in so much pain I would have laughed. It was as if she expected me to be somewhere else, did she not realize my place was next to her? For better or worse. And today was definitely worse considering how my brain had just exploded.

Luckily my head managed to slowly mend itself a little, and therefor I managed to hold back what I really wanted to say. Instead I looked at her as she was lying next to me, and told her "I can't let you fight alone."

Before I could say anything else, I felt someone grab a hold of me. A knife was pushed up toward my throat, hindering me from moving around.

Yet again Yamaguchi yelled out my name in shock. Quickly realizing how the man was threatening me. She stood up and attacked one of the other men present, probably trying to use him as a bargaining chip. Did she not realize these men did not have the same compassion for human life as she had. They were after all in the drug business.

The man holding me threatened her with my life if she did not stop fighting.

This was not how I thought my interference would go. I was suppose to protect her this time!

I had worked so hard to be of any use of her in a fight, and right now I was used against her. Those dirty men let their batons hit her again and again. And she let them in order to protect me. She hardly managed to protect herself against the punches. Did they not know they were hunting a goddess?!

I yelled out a demand for her to not worry about me. Begging her to just get them.

She did not listen to me.

As the man holding me dragged me off the stage and unto the main floor I could hear the sounds she was making as they hit her again and again. I was resisting, but everything was happening so fast, and my head was still not thinking logically considering the pain.

My main focus was on the female, trying to get to her. Desperately yelling out for her, ordering for them to stop hurting her.

She fell down on the floor, having been hit behind the knee by one of the metal sticks. The four bastards surrounding her kept on kicking her as she could do nothing except trying to protect her stomach.

I was trying everything I could in order to get free. I have never wanted to kill anyone before, but right now I would gladly murder someone on live television if it could stop them for hurting her.

As one of the bastards stood on one of her hands, another one of them held the other one. In sync three of them raised the poles and was obviously making themselves ready to hit the defenseless woman in a final finish which would seriously damage her.

Seeing everything in slow motion I could do nothing except to yell out for them to stop.

They were killing her right in front of me. She would be gone before I could ever experienced her lips gently pressing against mine. Gone before I could tell her how much she meant to me, before I could tell her I loved her. Gone.

I wonder if I would be allowed to attend her funeral. After all, the moment I managed to get free from the man holding me I would become a mass murderer. They would never live to see another day if they killed her. I would make sure of that.

Wonder if I might be locked up in a psychiatric ward instead of prison. After all, it would be highly likely I would become insane after seeing the woman I love be murdered in front to me.

As the batons was lowered towards her body a loud noise interrupted the fucking bastards. Someone was yelling out for them to "Get your hands off our teacher!"

I could finally breath.

Around twenty of Yamaguchi's former students ran into the room. Everyone ready to protect the hurt woman lying on the floor.

Finally coming forward from the shadows in which he had hid himself in these last few minutes, Kurose Kentaro came forward. He was asking who the young men were.

Ogata took the lead again proclaiming to be her students. Not realizing the strong bond which existed between Yamaguchi and her student, Kurose simplified the importance of the bond as "Teacher-pupil love". He told them he did not wish to hurt them and that they should "Get out of here."

With burning anger in his voice Kazama stepped forward informing Kurose there was "No frickin' way". The kid with bleached yellow hair came forward next, telling the bastard in front they would not desert her. It seemed like the young men had heard Yamaguchi's famous speeches as well in the past considering they were almost using her words in order to protect her against danger this time. One of them even used her most famous line, only changing out the word "student" with "teacher". They told Kurose how they owed her everything, and that he therefore was up against all of them since they were going to protect her.

I know from someone else's point of view, who have never been one of Yamaguchi's students, it might seem a little strange for them how all of us wished to protect her. Still, I knew in my heart I was not the only one in this room who would do almost everything he could in order to keep her safe. Alto I might be the only one which might transform into a homicidal maniac if she died.

When everyone's focus was on the former students I realized the man holding me might be distracted as well. I did not care he was still holding the knife, I kicked his leg and as he began crumbling down I began hitting him making him drop the knife. As I hit and kicked him I might have gone a little over board. Nonetheless, this man was the reason the love of my life had taken a beating because she wanted to protect me.

It felt good letting my fist hit his face again and again. A small stress relief.

In the end I put myself behind him as I dragged one of his hands backwards while holding onto the sleeve of his suit jacket. My other hand I held over his throat. Not exactly suffocating him, but making it harder for him to breath, and move as he wanted. Finally I could use some of the fighting techniques I had worked so hard on these last few years.

Walking in the direction of the steps leading unto the stage I dragged him after me, almost like shield.

I told Kurose, not holding back any anger, how "Yankumi taught us to fight to protect what we cherish. That's why we'll fight you to protect her!" No longer wishing to be separated from Yamaguchi I threw the bastard on the floor and began running up the stairs.

Behind me I could hear the running steps of the other former students following my example.

Before I could reach her Yamaguchi yelled out for us not to come any closer. Her order made me stop, and as I gathered my breath I could do nothing except watching her. Wondering why she wanted to stop us, to stop me. As she began moving around from her place on the floor she told us to stay away from those scum since we were her precious students. She kept on expressing how she did not want to put us in any danger.

Her words precious students hurt me a little. Had we not gotten any closer these last few days? Could I not be categorized as her friend at least? Beside, why should she decide if I wanted to protect her or not.

As Yamaguchi pushed herself upon her knees I could obviously see how she was in pain from the beating she had been given a short while ago. No longer managing to hold my opinion inside I argued with her that "We can't just sit and watch you get beaten up!" Expressing my frustration to everyone who would listen.

The others who was a originally standing few meters behind me obviously agreed with my statement, and began running towards her again. Before they could reach even where I was standing, she yet again order for them to stay away. Once our bodies followed her command.

Yamaguchi, with obviously pain in her voice, stood up with her back facing us. She argued that she was not going to let us ruin our futures on dirty lowlifes like the men standing in front of her. She even declared how we were her dream, hinting how we should make something of ourselves.

What about my dream I wanted to respond with.

My dream was to share a future with her. If she died my future would be in ruin anyway so why could I not support and help her? If I attacked I might damage some part of my reputation, but at the same time I would protect my dream and therefor by her logic I would have made the right choice.

Nonetheless, I did not intervene. Even if every fiber in my body disagreed with my involuntary decision to follow her order. It almost made me physically sick to just stand there.

I was so frustrated because I could do nothing except watching as she yet again fought the bodyguards.

This time she put extra strength to her kicks and punches and one by one the professionals fell down defeated. When she kicked the man holding the knife between his legs I could do nothing except to grin a little sarcastically. I hope she put all her power in that kick, and that the man lost the ability to reproduce. After all, he had almost made me watch her get killed. He deserved so much more.

As the black dressed men was on the ground, pathetically moaning in pain, Yamaguchi asked them if they were not done. Without saying anything to her statement, not even a word to their own boss, they all left. Leaving Yamaguchi, myself and the gang of former students, and the bastard Kurose.

Kurose began yelling for his men to return, after all he was probably paying them to protect him so I can understand his frustration. Now he probably finally realize how money cannot buy loyalty. Like the one existing between Yamaguchi and all her former students. Yamaguchi had an army of people wishing to protect her, former students and family members, while Kurose could not even pay anyone to stay by his side.

Kurose had turned his back in our direction, probably to worried to face my woman after Yamaguchi stated the fact that he was now alone.

Unfortunate my assumptions were wrong. Dead wrong. As he turned around Kurose actions made my blood freeze. In his right had was a black gun which he pointed straight at the love of my life.

Afraid he would take the shot if I tried something I stood completely still. Even my heart had troubles beating. It was after all in the danger-zone of becoming completely destroyed considering it he shot Yamaguchi. My heart would then break into million prizes.

As things were right now I could not even feel any anger. I was almost numb. All my thoughts centered around my wish for him to never fire that gun. Unlike the time when they were going to hit her with the batons, I knew I could not outrun a bullet. If he fired his gun it was all over.

Despite the fact if I did not wish to think of her lying cold seven feet under, my head would not stop showing me picture upon picture of how she would look like if she was hit.

I even wished for someone to hit me in the head again so I could not focus on anything except the pain. It would almost be a small piece of heaven compared to the things I was thinking right now.

In order to shake myself out of my own depressing thought I tried to follow the conversation between Yamaguchi and Kurose.

The pathetic man was blaming her for his downfall. Yamaguchi did not hide her true self, even at gunpoint, and replied that everything Kurose had build was worthless.  
Worthless was maybe not the smartest word to describe the lifework of the man holding a gun in her direction, and for once I wanted Yamaguchi to keep her mouth shut. She might be telling the truth, but Kurose would probably not see reason.

He had not experienced yet how Yamaguchi's words could perform miracles, and in those instances where her words was not strong enough, her first would change the opinion of those unfortunate individuals. His gun was stopping her normal reaction to threats.

The man in front of us had in just a few minutes lost everything he had worked for in years. A man in that position would probably not act reasonable.

And between that irrational man and my rationally was a gun. If he fired, hitting her, I would be the one who lost control, my rationally would after all be gone from this earth.

I knew if he fired his gun, my former homeroom teacher would not try to take cover considering we were standing behind her. Like me, she had obviously realized if the bullet did not hit her, it would hit one of her former students instead. For once I regretted coming onto the stage, with the others behind me. If we were not here, everything might be over. The bastard would probably already be on the ground with a broken hand while she stood victorious over him.

Considering her bleeding heart for her students Yamaguchi would not risk us getting hurt instead of her. Unfortunate she would therefor keep Kentaro's focus on her as she was talking. Consequently standing planted in the trajectory of the gun. Protecting us with her own life on the line.

When Kentaro yelled out for her to stop acting as a saint I wanted to loudly argue against him, declaring he was wrong. She was a saint. A saint with connected to the yakuza, but nonetheless, a saint.

When Kentaro began walking closer to her with frustrating steps, still focusing the gun at her head, my body began shifting a little. Making myself ready to sprint forward if something happened.

Like a child Kentaro tried to lecture her that "Money is money." Arguing that society only trust those who have money. He used himself as an example. Telling her how the more money he got, the more support from others he gained.

Not backing down, Yamaguchi agreed that one can buy most things today with money. But she would not let the subject lie and kept on talking. Telling him that people's heart can not be bought with money. She used the example of how his henchmen had left him, but her former students still stood behind her even if Kentaro had a gun.

His eyes reflected away from her and toward where we were standing. I could see how her words was finally taking roots of doubts in his head. Questioning his own philosophy of life.

Yamaguchi began lecturing him of other importance of life, like friends and family. How whose aspects of life reflected in happiness. Kentaro still not completely agreeing with her replied those things was just small happiness's. Even if the gun was just a few meters from her head Yamaguchi raised her voice towards him, declaring there was no difference between those types of joy. She told him "Happiness is being proud with the sun shining in your face." Something which money can't buy.

Through and through a teacher Yamaguchi began telling the criminal how he should not give up, and that he should hang in there with the courage to start over. This is how one find happiness by her definition.

She used us as an example. Telling Kentaro how we, her students, had acted in the past. How we had been hopeless outcasts who got into trouble. She did not sugarcoat anything, and admitted we still got into troubles. We, like him were not perfect.

Even if we still caused some trouble in our own life, and those around me, I did not like the love of my life compare myself and her former students to this man. I, for instance would never be the leader over an empire based on drugs. Considering Yamaguchi's strong dislike to the substance, I would never touch it. Beside I already knew her family dealt with other elements which was on the gray area of the law. Those gray areas I would gladly enter if she wished for me to take part of them. Threatening someone with a gun without a completely legit reason, not likely.

Not giving up Yamaguchi kept on telling Kurose how we, her former students, had changed because we had something to protect, and that we daily worked hard for our own happiness. Oh, how true that was. She was after all the one I wanted to protect, and after just knowing her a few months I dedicated my whole life to becoming someone which would stand by her side. Giving her happiness, was my happiness after all.

Despite Yamaguchi's trusting words affecting me, my heart still felt a lingering hatred for the man holding the gun. He was after all the reason she had gotten hurt. Maybe killing him might be a little too strong consequences, permanent dis-figuration might be a better solution. I would gladly take the lead, and I know a few of the other young men behind me would with a high probability follow my example with a few hit themselves.

Kentaro's hand, which was holding the gun, began shaking. Finally my goddesses words had shaken his behavior enough, and he his hand fall down unto the floor. Removing her from danger.

Before I had taken my first breath of relief everything was interrupted by masses upon masses of police officers entering the auditorium while hiding behind bullet proof shields. Ignorantly they yelled out "Freeze!", making the man still holding the gun panicking. Kentaro held up his gun again, hoping to protect himself from the more than the now twenty guns focusing on his figure.

As if my heat had just not gone through enough today, the love of my life put herself between the nervous man holding a gun, and the police officers. She was even holding out her hands, trying to protect the man now standing behind her against the guns. Ordering the police to not shoot, begging for them to give Kentaro a chance to pay for his crimes. Which he did not deserve in my opinion.

Her actions was fortunate the right thing to do considering how Kentaro gave up and let his gun fall down on the floor.

Finally doing something right, but still a little pathetic, three officers came running from behind Kentaro in order to apprehend him. After Yamaguchi had fixed everything of course.

As Kentaro was pushed a few meters away from Yamaguchi while held by two officers I did not waste one second longer before running closer to my former teacher. Hearing a chorus of "Yankumi" behind me I knew the others was following right behind me.

How I wished to hug her. To hold her. To tell her never to do something like this ever again. I was too young to have an heart-attack.

Fortunate I managed to hold myself back considering how we were surrounded by former students, police officers and a criminal. Beside I did not trust the officers to hold Kentaro if he decided to attack Yamaguchi again. If she was in my hands I might not manage to react quick enough to protect her.

Not caring that we were standing there the officers began dragging Kentaro past Yamaguchi and where we were surrounding her. With some resistance Kentaro managed to stop in front of us. With afraid eyes he looked at each one of us in the eyes, before declaring how lucky we were because we had met a teacher like Yamaguchi.

Before anyone of us could give him an reply the officers began dragging him away and out of the auditorium.

As if I already did not know that fact!

My focus was on the pathetic man as was dragged out of the room. From my side I felt something shift, followed by a loud noise. Quickly I turned my head in that direction, and realized Yamaguchi had lost all her strength and had fallen down.

For a second I had forgotten how those men had beaten and hit her just a few minutes ago. It felt like forever ago, but Yamaguchi's pain was still relevant. She was hurt, and I got angry at myself for not taking better care of her. I was down beside her before I realized my body had reacted.

With a tired expression she told us she was okay.

Before I could question her more about her health a desperate voice yelled out loudly "Yamaguchi". Behind where we were kneeling in front of our former teacher twenty or so figures came running towards us.

In matching, but still with a lot of individual differences, Yamaguchi's class came running. All of them out of breath. The woman next to me with a shockingly expression on her face questions the newcomers as to why they came.

Takasugi rightfully ignored her question and instead walked closer, telling her to "Stop acting as a nut case. You're a teacher." He even pointed at her to put pressure on his words as to who he was talking to. As if anyone thought he might mean anyone else.

I had to turn away from the newcomers for a seconds since I had to smile. Takasugi was telling her what I wanted to say, but would never tell Yamaguchi. Seeing her students protest on how Yamaguchi had put herself in danger made me realize she had finally won over this year's class as well. After all, normal 3D students would not care for the health and safety of a normal teacher. Yamaguchi's magic had worked yet again. Twice in one day, not bad. Not bad at all.

From the sideline Tsucchi came forward. When Yamaguchi noticed him she thanked him for his help with the filming from the basement. Noticing how the others gave him a thumbs up I could do nothing except to smile in the direction of my friend. He knew me well enough to know a rare smile from me weighed more than useless words. He would forever have my gratitude.

Maybe if I ever got as far as to marry Yamaguchi, Tsucchi might be my best man instead of Hayato. Or, wait. Hayato have been my best friend for so many years it might be wrong to consider anyone else. Well, for now (unfortunately) this was not important.

With a bruised face, and tears in her eyes Yamaguchi thanked everyone of her former, and present students, for everything that had happened today, and for the loyalty we had showed her.

It was not us who earned the thanks, it was her. She was after all the reason we had something to cherish and to protect.

oOoOo

Our time of victory was broken when a few police officers came into the room again. They requested for all of us to be interviewed considering what had just happened with Kentaro.

Before I had to leave her, I demanded for the officers to let ambulance personnel assist Yamaguchi first. She was after all hurt, and might be in need some assistance. It was not until I had seen Yamaguchi being pushed into a ambulance I felt with some certainty that everything would turn out okay. I could finally rest mentally.

oOoOo

I spent a few hours on the police station, telling them everything relevant which would help my own personal agenda for Kurose to stay locked up in prison for a long time. After all, if I could not kill him, I could make it certain he would rot behind bars. If he got lucky he might be eligible for parole when he was an old man.

After I was done I did not waste any time before calling my woman's mobile phone.

When a male voice answered I hardly knew how to react. It was not until the other person introduced himself as Minoru that I calmed down. He was after all the innocent acting teddy bear man I had met in the past.

Minoru informed me that Yamaguchi was already checked out of the hospital without any everlasting damage. She was luckily only bruised, but unfortunate therefore also in pain. The doctor had prescribed some some strong painkillers, and was right now sleeping quietly in her bed.

After everything which had happened today my body realized it could finally calm down. It felt like I could sleep forever.

As I dragged my body through the streets and the through the front door of my house both my parents were surprisingly home. Before I could say anything the both of them began asking questions as they both began looking for wounds on my body.

From their worried looks and questions I realized they had probably seen what had happened today on the television.

Even if I felt dead tired I managed to inform them that everything was ok, and that I was just exhausted of everything which had happened today. I promised the both of them I would tell them everything tomorrow, but for now I desperately needed some good nights rest.

My drained expression was obviously easy to read, and they let me go upstairs without any more questions.

Right after having spent a few minutes in the bathroom I changed my clothes, and was already in lying in bed after just a few short minutes.

Just before sleep took me I heard a small knocking sound in my bedroom door.

I told the person on the other side of the door they could come in, knowing it was probably my mother who needed some extra assurance that everything was fine.

Surprisingly it was my father's figure who came into the room.

Just the shock of seeing him in my bedroom for the first time in probably over ten years woke me up a little.

I sat up again, letting my back rest on the wall.

After looking at each other for a short while my father opened his mouth and said "I know you are tired, but I just felt the need to tell you how glad I am that you are not hurt." He was obviously not done, and to be perfectly honest I was expecting him to began a lecture in how I should not let myself enter dangerous situations as the one today. That I needed to focus more on how I presented myself publicly. What he said instead was even more shockingly then him coming into my room.

With a serious face, looking in my direction he told me "You choose well." Considering how tired I was, and the fact I had sustained a head injury today I did not realize what he meant. He could see my confused reaction to his words, and clarified in more details. "Yamaguchi Kumiko. She is someone I would proudly have as a daughter- in-law."

Not even managing to contain myself any longer, with all the stress today, the fact that I had been so close to loose her forever, and the acceptance from my father, it was all too much for my body to handle.

Embarrassingly I began to loudly cry as a young child. Not managing to control myself any longer.

Standing in the middle of my bedroom was my father watching as I was having a mental breakdown.

To focused on my own thoughts I did not realize my father had moved until I felt his strong hand circling around my waist. Giving me a supporting and caring hug for what might be the first time in my life.

He did not say anything. Just held me as I cried until I was dried out.

When he finally let go I told him I was sorry for having acted this way. He just told me to hush, and that he was glad he could be there for me during my distress.

Uncertainly he asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I shook my head while replying it was probably just a cocktail of everything which had happened these last few years which finally fell over.

I thanked him for being there for me, and for accepting my former teacher as my potentially bride.

Considering we were both males which had troubles talking about our emotions, he did not pressure me to say any more. He gently stood up and wished me a good night.

I managed to reply back to him a low "good night." Falling asleep even before he had closed the door behind him.

oOoOo

An: I think this might be my favorite chapter. Luckily I managed to write something between my exams. The last exam this year is on Monday, hopefully I will manage some writing time after this and maybe even be done with this story by the end of 2017.  
Probably just two more chapters left. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**The movie- the last day**

When I got out of the bed the next morning I did not have the time to talk to my parents before I ran out of the house.

Despite the fact that I had promised to talk to them about what happened yesterday, I did not feel the need to get out of bed earlier than strictly necessary. Yesterday had after all been a long day for me, especially mentally. Thus, leaving the conversation with my parents for sometime later

For now I felt a strong need to see Yamaguchi. Luckily I was so exhausted yesterday that I had no nightmares, but the second I woke I knew I had to confirm that she was still going strong. Not for the first time I felt grateful for being a trainee teacher under her. Giving me a legit reason to see her almost the second the sun was up.

I opted to wait for her in a area close to the school. My heart was beating louder and louder as the clock got closer and closer to when the school bell would ring.

Standing on the sidewalk I realized a fact that almost made me cry.

Today was actually my last day.

My last day standing next to Yamaguchi inside a classroom.

Probably forever.

After this weekend I was back at the school bench myself. In a dull classroom, with an even more dull professor. Just thinking about it made me hunch down, almost acting like a child trying to hide from reality.

"Yet again separated from her" a small voice echoed inside my head..

While waiting I ordered myself to get a grip, after all, I had one more day. If everything had ended differently yesterday There would not even be a today.

Just that thought made me straighten my back. As I lifted my eyes from the ground I told myself to be strong. Before I could discuss anything else with myself I noticed a small figure walking in my direction. Seeing the persons long black hair I quickly realized who it was, and for a moment everything stopped.

Finally I could see her.

Before she could see me a young man in a suit stopped right in her trajectory. Her facial expression told the whole world how glad she was for meeting this man. Unfortunate I was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but luckily for my poor soul they soon parted.

Unfortunate, another stylish man walked close to Yamaguchi and began talking to her. She greeted this individual with the same surprisingly high spirit she had shoved the last one.

At the beginning I felt a stab of jealousy seeing her communicate with good looking young men, while openly meeting them with such a joyful face.  
Fortunate my brain decided to finally work and began analyzing what was happening. Both of the young men were around the same age, a little older than myself I would have to guess. Finally I realized they were probably former students.

After the second guy left, the love of my life was finally walking in my direction yet again.

As she was waiting for some young kindergarten children to cross in front of her, a third guy showed up. He even touched her. Both her shoulder and cheek. How dare he let his dirty hands touch my goddess?!

Like a stalker I followed them as they strolled in the direction of the school. Obviously having a small, but intimate conversation.

Just before I had a mental breakdown and was planning to walk in between of them, the tall man bid Yamaguchi goodbye and left her. Being close enough this time I heard him address the female next to him as Yankumi. Finally giving me the confirmation my heart needed. I was right after all, they were former students. Probably coming forward to talk to her after what had happened yesterday.

Knowing how much Yamaguchi affected her students I realized those three guys was probably only the tip of the iceberg.

If I had no legit reason to see her later today, I would probably do the same as those other guys did. I would even had broken my own personal promise of not meeting her until I was mentally and physically ready to stand next to her. If I had been home, in front of the television, seeing her get beaten and being held at gunpoint, nothing would stop me from meeting her face to face at the first possible moment.

Heck I would probably had stalked outside her house just to get a confirmation that she was okay.

Luckily I had seen her then, and I was seeing her now so my heart was still beating. She survived yesterday, so I still had a soul. Even if it was burning with a small flame of jealousy at this very moment.

Why did all her former students be so good looking?!

If I ever manage to finally stand next to her, as a man standing by his wife, I wonder if I needed to request for her to start teaching at schools with just female students. Just the thought made smile, but then I realized the lost opportunities for all the troubled male students. Such as myself in the past. She could save lives, and change those boys future in order for them to follow a path which might would be even brighter than they could imagine.

No, I would not take away all of those young boys opportunities. Not that I think I could stop Yamaguchi from spending her time with that type of students. She would follow her own heart no matter what I or anyone else tells her to do.

Beside, would not the gap between her students and Yamaguchi become larger and larger. After all, the gap was already quite big between myself and her. The students she was teaching right now was a few years younger than myself even. Soon the gap might be too large for her future students to even consider her as a love-interest.

Hopefully for my sake this was already over with.

As I contemplated all of these possibilities inside my own head, Yamaguchi had walked into the school yard. Leaving me without her noticing me standing in the shadows.

oOoOo

Since today was my last day I did not want to spend my last few hours in the teacher lounge. Instead I felt a little sentimental and walked to the there, watching all the places I had the pleasure to spend time together with my love. The football track where no one of her students came to play the first day I became a teacher in training. The school gate I had walked both out of and into. With hopeful steps, and running out of in dread.

Everywhere my eyes could see I found memories of time spent together with her. And today was the last day.

Hopefully not for long, but the forbearing separation hurt nonetheless.

My thought was broken when I heard a voice behind me. "It's your last day here." As I turned around I was face to face with principal Monkey. Not showing the respect one was probably supposed to show a superior I nodded my head slightly, tanking him for my time here. Not even caring to remove my hands from my pockets.

The man with the strange hairdos next words shocked me a little. He knew I had specifically requested to be sent to this school. Trying to act innocent I just replied with a "eh".

Looking me straight into the eyes he asked me if I found what I was looking for. I let his question circle around my head for for a second before telling him that "Being a teacher isn't too bad." It was not as if I wanted to admit my feelings for my former homeroom teacher, and therefore held back the main reason.

Wonder what his reaction would be if I told him my whole story. Starting at the beginning, from the first day I met Yamaguchi outside the bar I was working. How she had saved me time after time. How she had mended my relationship with both my parents and my friends with just a few words. I almost wished to admit to him how I was now in this position as a teacher in training because I wanted to be near her. Wishing for a future where I could address my former homeroom teacher as my wife.

I could just imagine his gaping expression if I told him everything. No, it was too soon. Hopefully I will sometime in the future send him a wedding invitation, containing mine and Yamaguchi's names side by side. Then he might realize everything, but for now my thanks are all I can give him.

Without knowing everything in detail I knew the man in front of me was probably one of the reasons Yamaguchi was employed at my school in the past. Considering how he was the principle of this school, he probably had something to do with accepting me as a teacher in training as well. After all, if he still hated me as he did when I was a student, he would never have accepted me. Despite all our indifference of the past, he welcomed me. He even delegated the responsibility for my training to Yamaguchi.

Suddenly everything fell into place. The man in front of me was the reason I was standing here today, as a respectable young man.

Yamaguchi was the one who changed me, but this man, he was the reason she was given the opportunity to do so.

Without telling him the depth of my appreciation, I finally took my hands out of my pockets and put them in front of me, and bowed down in a almost ninety degrees angle. For the first time in my life showing any form of respect for my former vice principal.

It was almost as if I had broken him. His reaction was a wide and stiff smile. His head was nodding a little as he made a small noise again and again. The older mans feet moved him forward toward the fence at the end of the rooftop. Standing next to me as we both looked out at the courtyard.

We stood there for a few minutes without saying anything else. The both of us in shock of how things had changed since I was his student in the past.

Shortly after the school bell rang and the both of us left. Him in the direction of the teachers lounge, while I followed the hallways in the direction of the dirty classroom where I knew Yamaguchi would be standing in front of her troubling students.

oOoOo

Despite the fact I had forgotten earlier that today would be my last day, I prepared a small speech for the students as I was walking in toward the classroom.

It would not be as inspiring as Yamaguchi's passionate lectures, but I think it might have been interesting.

If I had been given the opportunity to deliver it.

After the woman in front informed the students of this being my last day, I walked up to where she was standing in front of the blackboard. I opened my mouth in order start my goodbye speech. But like the time when I first began as a teacher in training under her, Yamaguchi interrupted me before I could even start. Telling everyone "we'll play Kick the Can to make memories."

To be perfectly honest I was not even shocked by her decision. It was so like her that I could do nothing except smiling as I watched her clap by herself. The students on the other hand gave out a collective "Ha?" at her decision. Openly showing their confusion at her order.

Before I, or anyone else for that matter, could protest, she grabbed a hold of me and pushed me out of the classroom with her following right behind me.

Her small hands felt wonderful on my body. I do wish she would at one point touch me when I am not hurt after a fight, or wearing way too much clothes. Right now I was even wearing a suit jacket, talk about bad luck. If I had just used a shirt I might have felt the warm of her hands on my back and shoulder.

The silence which followed our exit was soon broken by multiple running feet as the students followed us outside into the sunlight.

oOoOo

I knew Yamaguchi used the game in order to bond with her students, and the fact that today was my last day might only be an excuse for her to do so. Nonetheless it felt nice.

Not hiding like most of the others playing, I found a tree in which I sat down next to. From there I had a nice view of Yamaguchi running around, catching the students and even a few teachers in the game. Just thinking about how much running I would have to do in my life in order to follow her around made me sweat. I removed my jacket and loosened me tie in order to breathe easier in this warm weather.

For a moment I lost the sight of her, and turned around in order to look behind the tree for her nice figure. On the other side of the tree I found a beautiful face looking right back at me. I could feel my face reddened by the surprising shock of being so close to her. For a while I had no idea on how to react. I just turned my head, facing forward again. As I turned around again I was at the same time ordering my blush to go down again. Well, trying to calm my face down might be the correct word.

Before I could do anything else she had stood up, and ran around to my side and touched me as if I was a participant in her game. I gave a small smirk at her happy face and pushed myself up on my feet up in order to run after her like everyone else.

In the end she managed to catch all of us. With a shift one of her students was now the one counting while the rest of us ran away in order to find good hiding places.

I followed Yamaguchi and jogged right behind her as she was looking for the perfect place to hide. In order to gain her attention I said her nickname out loud. Not something in which I do often, followed up with a seemingly innocent "Thank you". She turned her head around to the side asking what I meant by it. As I ran past her I followed up with a "Nevermind" when instead I wanted to say "Everything".

My reply made her stop, and in a tired voice called out my name, making me look behind me at her small figure at I stopped running. "If anything troubling you, come back anytime" she told me. I could do nothing except to stare at my goddess.

The she broke a part of my heart, declaring she would be my teacher until she dies.

Her words gave me a bad taste in my mouth and I had to use my tongue in order to scrape parts of it away. My eyes could no longer look at her, and instead looked out into the air. As I put myself together I replied with a "oh" and gave her a big fake smile. Working hard in order to hide my internal pain.

Our conversation was luckily interrupted by one of Yamaguchi's students yelling out for her to be careful. Being too focused and happy by her preset students finally addressing her as"Yankumi" she turned in the direction of the voices, ignoring what they were telling her to do.

Her happy expression was ruined when the tin box from the game hit her straight in the forehead. If I had not been to focused in my own bleeding heart I would had reached forward in order to catch her as she fell down on the grass.

Luckily the female teacher was as spirited as always. Quickly getting up on her feet as almost everyone around was laughing at her injury.

Not letting a small thing like a head injury stop her, she yelled out in her strong voice for all of us to run into the sunset. Hearing her familiar sentence yet again I forgot my hurt heart for a while.

One by one her students began running after her.

I looked up in the sky, talking to myself "So, what sunset?" after all, it was too early for the sun to set right now.

Smiling at her silly wish, I began running after her as well. After all, she might have told me she would forever be my teacher, but she did not classify which type of teacher. There are many things in life in which she might teach me, and not everything in life was fitted in a classroom.

Seeing myself right now, running behind her, I was distinguished from the others following her. They were dressed in a dark high school uniform. I, on the other hand was the closest to her, wearing a shirt and tie. I was one step closer to a life walking by her side.

Just those thoughts lifted my spirit as I ran.

oOoOo

In the end I had to say goodbye to her.

She got a little teary, and even gave me a hug. Thanking me for putting my trust in her yet again. As if I had a choice.

The only thing which stopped me from crying myself was the certainty I knew that this time I did not need to wait for years in order to contact her again. I was after all still a student, and she had told me she would still be my teacher. She might not use traditional teaching techniques, but I knew I would learn a lot more from her than all the books my professors ordered me to read.

Going home today I was already beginning to plan a list of questions related to teaching techniques I could ask her the next time I contacted her.

My baby steps was finally beginning the lengthen its distance with each step.

Soon I would follow her speed. Soon.  
But unfortunate not today.

Not yet.

oOoOo

An: finally done with the movie! Just one more chapter and I think this story will be completed.  
To all my readers, have a great day, and if you have a holiday soon, enjoy. :)


	21. Chapter 21

AN; When I first began this ff, my plan was for it to be around 20 000 words. Well, it blew that out of proportions, and it landed on around 100 000. Not in my wildest imagination did I ever presume this baby would grow so much.  
I always planned to finish it in 2017, but since the start of December my computer have given me a hard time, and I thought I might not make it. I have never thought to imagine how much power the enter button has on my keyboard before it stopped working.

A reviewer even wrote to me that they would send me a new keyboard when I told them of my troubles finishing this chapter. For just thinking about ordering me a keyboard I am forever grateful, but it is not something I could ever accept. Because of this person I managed to push myself (with a few cuss words directed at the enter button more than a few times) in order to finish this last chapter this year.

Therefor I would like to dedicate my first ever dedication and last chapter of this ff to Naoko Mint. Thank you for all the review and personal messages during this year. They gave me smiles, and pushed me to complete this ff in the time I promised you.

 **Our future**

I had recently graduated from college and was now an official teacher, like my goddess.

After moving out from my parents house I had opted to rent a flat close to the Oedo family residence. Coincidence? Not really, but Yamaguchi never questioned my choice. I never volunteered passed on any information on my living quarters, except for telling her my new flat was nice comparison to what I had to pay for it in this area.

Before graduation I had secured myself a place to work as a teacher. Unfortunate it was not in the same school as Yamaguchi, but close by, so we could walk together to and from work when our schedules allowed it.

For me those walks was a small piece of heaven. Daily I imagined that we were a married couple walking to and back from work together. Sometimes I had trouble holding back a "see you at home honey" when our paths separated us.

How I wished that was the truth.

Those last few hundred meters without her from where our paths was divided in the evening, where she walked home to her house, and I in the direction of my flat felt like the Atlantic ocean. Trying hard not to let it bother me to much, I pushed myself instead to focus on those minutes we had together almost every day. The only thing I knew for certain was that the flat would never be addressed as a home. Yamaguchi was my home, and no place I lived, except for my childhood home, would ever be defined as home until she was living there with me under the same roof.

In order to lure her to meet me in some evenings I acted as if I had troubles with my students. Asked her for _expert_ advice. Not that the students I had could be compared to her difficult classes.

I knew if there is one thing Yamaguchi loved in life, and that is to assist her students. Helping former students reach their full potential was a close second life goal for her. Concerning myself, it meant she would help me become the best teacher I could ever become for my students. For me this meant a opening for daily discussions between the two of us. Giving me a few precious minutes together with her in order to still my hunger.

Slowly I began offering to buy her a coffee as a thank you for her advice. When I could see she did not refuse my offer I began telling her about the progress I made with my students. After a while I took it one step further and asked her if she wanted to join me in order to celebrate my success over dinners or drinks.

I felt a little strange lying to Yamaguchi, but she never questioned how often I had something to celebrate. She always said yes.

There was never a dull moment together with her.

Luckily she knew me enough not to expect me to talk for hours about myself. In the beginning I told her about my situations, talking in order for us to keep on meeting. As time went by I loosened up a little. No longer afraid she would leave the minute I stopped talking. Hearing her voice telling me about her day almost made me daydream about a time where we could discuss those subjects sitting around our future kitchen table.

For now, I was content with sitting in a restaurant while answering when she directed questions at me. Luckily she understands me well enough to know I prefer to listen instead to talking. Considering she was exactly the opposite, she fitted perfectly together with my character.

Making me love her a little more every day.

As our evenings together got longer and longer we began discussing more personal subjects as well. She asked me about my friends and in return I asked about her family members and sometimes tried to gather information related to her and other male figures in her life.

So far so good.

oOoOo

One time she came for our pre planned dinner a few minutes late with a split lip and blood on her shirt. Her hair was no longer in her two pigtails, and her glasses was nowhere to be seen.

I almost lost it.

Despite the fact I have always thought she looked beautiful with her hair down and without her glasses, this time it sent my blood boiling for a completely different reason.

It was the first time I yelled at her after graduating. First time as a man yelling at a woman. Hiding my concerns for her safety behind my harsh words.

Seeing her broken and bleeding my heart could almost not take it. Already picturing in my head how she had gotten hurt in order to protect some of her precious students, yet again. How next time, someone might have a gun in which she could not protect herself against.

Yamaguchi tried to calm me down. Gently informing me, with a small smile, that I should seen how the other guys looked like after the fight. Trying to laugh it off. Despite knowing deep in my heart she was a brilliant fighter, her words did not calm me down. Her hurt and bloody figure in front of me was not a laughing matter.

Before we left the restaurant that particular evening she had reluctantly promised me to contact me if anything like this ever happens again. I argued that if her students needed help, it was better to be two than one person in order to protect her new cubs.

oOoOo

Less than one week later I got a call from her.

I managed to hastily grab my jacket and lock my apartment door before she could even inform me of where she was running off to, having known the second I could hear her shortness of breath on the other line as to why she had called me.  
Following her instructions I met her outside a shabby warehouse. Seeing the dirty building in front of me brought back fond memories. As I walked next to her into the warehouse I felt a shiver go down my spine in excitement. A paradigmatic shift in our relationship had just occurred.

I was no longer the one lying hurt on a cold concrete floor in an unknown warehouse dressed in my high school uniform waiting for my goddess. Finally, after years of waiting and growing up I was walking next to her as an equal. Facing danger together with her. She had even been waiting outside for me before entering.

The second we entered the darkly lit warehouse, her loud voice yelled out for the attackers to stop. Yamaguchi had not changed at all. Seeing her students hurt on the floor she first tried to reason with the attackers. Requesting for them to leave her students alone. When this did not work, as usual, we did not waste precious minutes before attacking the gang related men inside the cold room. Once again protecting her students.

After the first episode where we fought together, Yamaguchi steadily contacted me when trouble arose. Shockingly, she usually even waited for me outside before entering the fights herself.

Slowly, her students even began recognizing me. A few of them was even brave enough to ask me of my connections concerning their female homeroom teacher.

Since I could not tell them what I wanted to be the truth, I just told them she was my goddess and let them argue between themselves what I meant by that.

oOoOo

The months flew by and I finally felt like it was time for me to step up a little. To show her the extend in which she meant to me.

I called her late in the afternoon on a Friday while fretfully walking back and forth on my bedroom floor. After what felt like forever I could finally hear her voice in the other end. Not wasting a second longer than human possible I nervously asked her if she could meet me in the park the following day at noon. This time I did not hide behind a white lie like I always did in the past. This time I would not use my students as an excuse.  
Without asking for a reason Yamaguchi agreed to meet me.

After saying our goodbyes on the phone I had to sit down on my bed for a moment. Trying in vain to calm down my nervous heart. It is not as if I was going to ask the woman I have loved for more than three years if she finally could picture us as something more than a former student and teacher. More than a colleague in the teaching profession. Nothing to worry about at all...

To be perfectly honest with myself. I was actually ready to ask her to marry me. Unfortunate I knew it was too soon for her to consider the aspect of marrying me. She has not been in love with me for three years after all.  
Relationship first then marriage. Hopefully.

Just thinking about it made me have a small panic attack. In order to calm myself a little I let my body fall down on my bed. Looking up into nothing while counting downwards from one hundred slowly while making my heart follow the beat of my words.

After a while I finally calmed myself down a little, but not enough.

In the end I called Hayato, desperate for his help.

"What, it is not like you have waited for this moment for years." I gripped the phone harder "Not helping Hayato" I yelled back. The only thing I got in reply was his laughter. Losing my temper I broke the connection between our phones. Throwing down my phone next to me on the bed while grabbing my pillow with the other hand. I held it over my face as I yelled out in frustration.

Sometimes I wonder why I consider Hayato my closest friend.

Despite the fact I had a pillow over my head I could hear a small ping from my mobile phone. Throwing the pillow away I grabbed my phone, noticing a unread text from Hayato. Holding it over my head I opened the message, reading out loudly "Sorry man, I know this is a important meeting for you, but considering how much time our teacher is already spending together with you I think you have a great chance tomorrow."

My anger slowly left me as I read his words, knowing he meant well. I quickly sent a message back "She is not my teacher anymore," before turning the sound off as I left it on my nightstand.

Standing up from bed I did my nightly ritual in the bathroom, and changed my clothing before dragging my body into my warm bed again.

During the night my dreams was filled with different versions of how my meeting with Yamaguchi the next day could end. Some made me almost cry, others made me smile. A few even made me blush.

oOoOo

Today was the day, today I would officially ask her to consider entering a relationship with me.

I felt sick just thinking about it.

It almost felt like I needed to puke. Was it too late to cancel?

After all I have only loved her for a few years. I can wait longer I argued to myself as I stood in front of my mirror, trying to fix my hair for the hundred time. In the end the choice was take from me when I began imagining what would happen if I never manned up today. The pictures in my head showed her with a stranger standing next to her, in a place I so desperate wanted to fill. Those dreadful thoughts was enough to make myself walk out the front door and into the sunlight with my head held high.

Step by step walking closer to fulfill my dream. Or ruin it forever.

Nonetheless, there's something to be said about getting it over with. Ripping the band aid off, so to speak. Hoping that the wound won't bleed to much. My fragile heart could only take so much more stress in my young life.

As I entered the park a few minutes too early I quickly found a bench where I had a nice view in every directions. Giving me a opportunity to see her the moment she entered the gateway leading into the park. Despite the fact I could feel my body wishing to walk in every direction except for where I was suppose to be, I sat down on the metal bench. Trying in vain to calm down my irregular heartbeat. In a way I could almost hear my heart ringing in my ears, signaling the fact I was close to a heart attack.

After what felt like forever I could finally breathe normally again. My heart calming down a little, giving my brain enough oxygen so it would function again.

Sitting there I felt a immensely relief.

Considering my call with Hayato last night I was really glad he did not know where this planned meeting would take place. As I sat on a bench in the park I could picture my four friends hovering under a bush close by. Spying on me as I made a fool of myself.

Just the thought of how Yamaguchi would react if she found out a group of her former students spying on her getting confessed to, make a small smile break out in my face. She would run after them in embarrassment, trying to land a few hits on their heads. Notwithstanding the fact that even Take was now over one head higher than her. Imagining her trying to hit Tsucchi head despite his tall figure made me laugh.

My thoughts was interrupted by a voice whispering into my ear "What are you laughing at?"

As I turned my attention to the figure standing close to where I was sitting my calming demeanor dissipated at once.

Without having realized it I had jumped up from the bench in shock and was standing right next to Yamaguchi.

Before I could come up with a legit excuse my eyes took in her figure. A new shock flow through my body, making it impossible for me to talk. It was even hard to think.

In my wildest imaginations I have never thought I would ever see anything so perfect. Standing less than a meter from me was a small feminine figure.

Yamaguchi, with a small smile on her face and dressed in a yellow summer dress which reached her knees. Her long black hair was hanging straight down, and her eyes was no longer hidden behind her round spectacles.

As I stood there like a fool with my mouth open in shock, she began showing obviously signs of being nervous. Her eyes drifting in the direction of the exit, as her feet began to move around a little.

"I see that I misunderstood today's meeting. If you excuse me I need to go." She turned around and began walking away.

Instinctively I reached forward, grabbing her hand in order to stop her from leaving. Just the thought of her leaving made my heart freeze.

My former homeroom teacher, the love of my life, was walking away because she thought she had misunderstood something.

Luckily she did not drag her hand away from my desperate grip. Letting me hold her as my brain finally managed to put the pieces together. My heart unfroze and like a revelation I realized she had dressed up because she thought this was a date. A date with me!

Nervously I turned her so that we were face to face again. In these last few years I had gotten a little taller and had to look downwards in order to meet her questioning eyes. Taking a few deep breaths in order to gather the last of my courage I finally asked her what I had wanted to do for over three years. "Kumiko, do you want to go out on real date with me?"

My heart was hammering in my chest. This was it, the moment of truth.

Her eyes did not leave my face as she took a small step backwards. Away from me.

She let her eyes look me up and down, not exactly judging me, but studying, noticing my shaking body. Usually her eyes were filled with emotions, but this time they were mostly blank, not letting me read them as I often could.

I knew it, she had no interest in me I argued inside. In response to her lack of reply I ordered myself to hold back my sad reaction, hindering it from showing on my face. Not wanting hurt her when she realized the depth in which she had broken me.

This time it was my time to run away before I broke completely down. Maybe she had dressed up because she was meeting someone else after this. A man. Maybe I had misunderstood her misunderstanding.  
Before I could run away, both from her and my depressing thoughts, she opened her mouth and in an uncertain voice asked "Does that mean we are not already dating? I mean, is that not what we have been doing these last couple of months? I thought you just wanted us to take it slow considering how young you were. Was I wrong to presume we were in a relationship?" Her own nevervusity was easy to read in her eyes this time, before they left mine again in favor of the ground.

My brain short circuit hearing her words. My eyes widening in shock. For a second I could not react, trying to process what she had just said.

Was it wrong of me to always assume the woman in front of me had troubles understanding the romantic feelings of those around her? She had always surprised me in the past, so why should this subject be anything different I argued to myself.

Without voicing it loudly that I have always considered our meetings to be small dates. Maybe she did as well. She had probably picked up my wish without me noticing it. Finally all the pieces fell in place. Despite knowing my feelings she agreed to meet me again and again, even inviting me to join her in fights. She had known about my feeling, maybe even for years, and still allowed me to stay close to her.

If I think about it we had been dating for months without me realizing it.

I had been to focused on my main goal for us to be together. To concerned and terrified she would leave me if she knew the depths of my feelings. She had wanted to stay with me as well. The impact of what was happening made my knees weaken.

Quietly I began analyzing the shocking situation in which her few words had relieved. I could see how she thought we were already in a relationship. Considering her family background and upbringing, from her perspective our outings might seen like traditional courting. In her world my approach might even be the correct way to enter a relationship of someone of her status.

Considering she was still agreeing to meet me during all of these months, does that mean she has already agreed to date me official? Actually, we were already dating, and I was the one not knowing it.

The full impact of her words hit me hard.

Was she really mine?

Looking down at the woman next to me I saw an uncertain look on her face. My shock had been so great I had not said a word for a long time. Luckily she was still standing there, obviously having notices my brains problems to understand the depth of what had just happened. Today I was sorely lacking as a conversationalist, worse than normal even.

Not managing to find my words I did the next best thing in order to reassure her. Moving my feet closer to where she was standing. Not wanting to waste a second longer I took a hold of her and dragged her into my arms. I let my hands circle around her small hips drawing her body in closer to mine. Embracing her small figure strongly against mine.

Smelling her hair and breathing freely for what felt like the first time in years.

The bubbling, happy feelings inside made me almost pass out in joy.

Slowly I felt her arms move upwards my sides, connecting them behind my back as she was returning my hug. She was even leaning against my body.

Holding the woman I had been in love with for over three years made my eyes glassy. As I held her I did not realize I was crying until I noticed the wet spots on her shoulder. Embarrassed I tried to hide my tears, using one of my hands to dry my face behind her head before taking a small step back. Not far enough to let her go, just enough to look into her sharp calculating dark eyes. Finally I managed to find my voice, pressing out a weak confirmation "Yes, yes we are."

Seeing her face lit up in a bright smile I could no longer contain myself. Slowly I turned my head a little downwards towards hers. My body shaking a little because of all the emotions flowing through my body at this moment. Comprehending what I was finally about to do.

Just before our lips met for the first time I whispered her name against her lip. Not Yamaguchi, which I have used for years, or even Yankumi. She was, and forever would be Kumiko to me from this moment onward.

Feeling her lips slowly accepting mine I pressed her body even closer with my left hand, while the right one followed her body upwards, stopping at her left cheek. Holding it gently as I deepened the kiss even more. Desperately trying to transfer all my feelings as my mouth moved against hers. Tasting her for the first time. Her lips met mine in a similar desperation.

As we stood there, under the warm sun, my head could only form a singular thought as I held my goddess.

"Mine, finally mine."

oOoOo

Finished!

An, I hope the ending was not to much of an disappointment, but this was the way I always felt this fiction should end. Parts of this chapter was even written before I had written the first chapter of this fiction. Now, without promising anything I might write something small extra, but do not expect anything since it might never happen.


End file.
